Enough is Enough
by Sess'sLov
Summary: Their marriage wasn't as wonderful as she thought about a month later after their wedding. One day when enough is enough for Kagome she runs away with their son and changes her identity. After hearing about his best friend disappearance Sesshomaru sets of
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Escape _

Kagome was the living room dusting things when Naraku came in. "Kagome I'm home" Naraku said as he made his way to her. Kagome stood up straight and stood still with fear. 'He's too calm' Kagome thought Naraku cupped her cheek and she filched from the pain. "I thought I told you to heal this" Naraku said lightly touching the bruise he gave her this morning.

"I...t..tired but I...I have no e...energy left" Kagome said stuttering with fear. "Excuses!" Naraku yelled slapping her in the face."When I tell you to do something you do it" Naraku said.

"Y...yes" Kagome said putting her hand over the bruise he just hit. She concentrated and used all the energy she had left and healed it. "Good but what did I tell you about being around other men?" Naraku asked his eyes narrowing. "W..w..what?" Kagome asked. "Don't act stupid" Naraku said grabbing her arm painfully tight, which made Kagome hiss out in pain his claws digging into her skin making her bleed.

"I can smell a guys scent on you, did you leave the house?" Naraku asked.

"Y..you told m..me to clean the k..kitchen floor so I..I went to go g...get some supplies I didn't t..t..think you would mind" Kagome said.

"Right you didn't think and I don't believe you, you've been sleeping with a other man haven't you?" Naraku asked.

"No never I would never" Kagome said panicking looking at him with wide, fear filled eyes. "You whore!" Naraku yelled slapping her again he knew she wasn't cheating on him but he loved her fear, her big brown eyes, her pleading and screaming. It aroused him so much never with all the woman he slept with was as pleasurable as his Kagome.

"No, I swear I didn't" Kagome said on the verge of tears. "Don't lie to me" Naraku said angrily. "No please I'm telling the truth" Kagome said tears running down her face. "You need to be taught a lesson" Naraku said picking Kagome up and throwing her over his shoulder. "No stop put me down!" Kagome yelled beating him on his back.

She knew where he going and what was going to happen as Naraku made his way up the stairs. They were headed to their bedroom and she knew it. Even though she was afraid she struggled to get out of his hold. She didn't want to get raped again afraid of what he was going to do this time.

She renewed her struggles even though she was tired and had no energy left. "This is for your good" Naraku said throwing her on the bed. Kagome tried to get off the bed but Naraku caught her and pinned her on the bed. "Please don't do this just let me go" Kagome begged.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Naraku asked he didn't even wait for her to answer and kissed her on the lips hard. He broke the kiss to pull out a pair of handcuffs he pinned her arms up and cuffed her to the bed. Not caring Naraku used his claws to rip off her clothes tearing it to shreds and leaving marks on her white creamy skin.

Kagome cried and stopped struggling it was no use she felt so helpless."Don't fight it Kagome I know your enjoying this" Naraku whispered huskily in her ear. She tried to stop herself her mind screamed at her to stop but her body didn't listen. Naraku smiled evilly and rewarded her with a kiss Naraku felt his and Kagome's release coming soon.

Kagome screamed as her climax painfully came. Naraku moaned as his release came and pulled out.

He uncuffed her and Kagome curled into a ball and cried ashamed that she enjoyed him raping her. "This room better be cleaned up and dinner better be ready by the time I get home" Naraku said buttoning up his pants. "Heal yourself" Naraku said giving her a kiss before leaving. Kagome held her breath until she heard him leave then sobbed even harder and hugged herself tighter.

'I've got to get out of here, I'm not safe here he's not man I married I was fool. Why didn't I see it even when Sesshomaru warned me. Sesshomaru! He can help me no I can't get him involved in this he'll get hurt. I'll have to run away and I'll take Shippo with me' Kagome thought and with that in mind she limped her way to bathroom to clean up.

She took a quick shower and dressed. Since she couldn't heal her wounds she used a glamour spell to cover them up then she started to pack.

'We'll need clothes, blankets,and pillows' Kagome thought she went to Shippo's room and grabbed some of his clothes and other necessary things. She wanted to get away as fast as she could 'Naraku could come back anytime' Kagome thought dragging their stuff down the stairs. She took all the money she had saved up and her keys.

She put the suitcase and duffel bag in the trunk and quickly got in the car. 'Now to get out of here and get Shippo' Kagome thought.

Lucky for Kagome school just got out and she spotted Shippo walking out. She honked the horn and yelled for him. Shippo saw his mom and quickly said good-bye to his friends before walking towards Kagome. He got in and buckled up in the back seat. Once Kagome saw he was buckled up she put the car in drive and sped off.

Shippo noticed they weren't heading home and decided to ask his mom.

"Mommy where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"Were going on a trip" Kagome said looking in the rear view mirror once in while to look at Shippo. "Where too?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know sweetie just somewhere" Kagome said.

"What about daddy?" Shippo asked.

"Things between me and daddy aren't good" Kagome said.

"Mommy did you and daddy get into another fight?" Shippo asked.

"You could say that now no more questions here" Kagome said handing him back his gameboy. "I took this with me so you could have something to do" Kagome said.

"Thank you Mommy" Shippo said turning on the gameboy. "Will stop soon to get something to eat but after that we have to get back on the road" Kagome said.

"Ok" Shippo said before turning all his attention onto his game.

Kagome wanted to put as much distance between her and Naraku before taking a break. She knew she had to be smart about all of this because one mistake could cost her, her life. She also knew Naraku could find her if she wasn't careful Kagome yawned and started to feel sleepily. That's when she decided to stop somewhere to eat.

After she made sure Shippo ate she ordered herself some extra coffee to go.

She needed the coffee to stay the night up. Before she got back into the car she opened the trunk and grabbed a blanket and a pillow for Shippo. He quickly fell asleep and Kagome smiled she ruffled his hair before closing the door. Kagome started the car and continued on driving. 'I'm sorry I dragged you into this Shippo, but I just couldn't leave you with Naraku' Kagome thought driving to a destination unknown.

* * *

I'm new to this site and orignally I posted my stories on Single Spark, but the site is down. I decided to start posting my stories here. I hope you like the first chapter.

Review!

Rate!

Tell me what you think

It will get better and longer I promise!

Ja Ne

(See ya)

Sesshomaru'sLover


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Reported Missing_

"Kagome I'm home!" Naraku yelled slamming the door as he came in. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled breaking a lamp 'Where the hell is that bitch?' Naraku thought heading to the kitchen. 'Something's not right here dinner isn't ready and the table isn't prepared' Naraku thought he looked around and couldn't find her so he went upstairs.

He walked into their bedroom to find the bed still in mess.

'What if...nah she couldn't have' Naraku thought getting rid of the silly thought that she had run away. He walked to the garage and turned on the light. All the cars were there all except one 'Hers' Naraku thought stomping back inside. He went back upstairs and searched her closet and drawers. 'Some of her clothes are missing and Shippo where is he? He should be home by now' Naraku thought checking his watch.

He went to his son's room and looked around to see that his clothes and other things were missing. 'She took him with her' Naraku thought angry destroying everything in his path. 'She won't get away this easily I'll get her back no matter what it takes' Naraku thought sitting down at his desk. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello" the man said on the other side. "Hello" Naraku said.

"Naraku?" the man asked a bit surprised "Yes its me I want you to meet me at the bar you remember the one, in a hour" Naraku said hanging up. 'Now to call the police' Naraku thought.

"Hello" a lady answered "How may I help you?" she asked. "Yes I would like to report my wife missing" Naraku said with an evil smile forming on his lips.

* * *

"Mommy where did you get that bruise?" Shippo asked looking at her cheek. "What?" Kagome asked confused she looked into the rearview mirror to see the bruise on her cheek. 'O no my spell must have wore off' Kagome thought panicking. "Umm Shippo its nothing you know clumsily me I tripped and...fell hitting my cheek" Kagome said holding her breath hoping he would buy it.

"Ok" Shippo said going back to playing his game. Kagome sighed and looked at her cheek through the mirror and concentrated. 'That's one nasty bruise' Kagome thought as she watched the glamour spell do its magic. 'I cant believe I slipped I must be weaker that I thought. I need to find us a place to stay for the night so I can rest' Kagome thought.

She looked up and saw a sign for a hotel.

'That looks nice' Kagome thought she wrote down the address and decided to stop somewhere for lunch. Kagome parked the car and got out, she grabbed Shippo's hand and walked in. Everyone gave her one glance before turning away and ignoring her, Kagome sighed with relief and found a table for her and Shippo to sit at. A waiter came and Kagome give her there orders twenty minutes later they got their orders and started eating.

Shippo was talking about school and his friends, but Kagome was only half listening she was to worried about Naraku. 'He must have found out by now that I ran away. He'll come looking for me I need to change my appearance maybe even change me name if I have too' Kagome thought. She finished her lunch and asked the waiter for directions to the hotel, before paying the bill and leaving.

She stopped at a convenient store and bought some things before heading to the hotel. After she paid for one night at the hotel she took the key and headed to their room. "This room isn't that bad" Kagome said opening the door and taking a look around. "Yeah and look a TV" Shippo said running in and instantly settling himself in front of the TV.

Kagome rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

She locked the door just to be safe and dropped all the things she bought on a bed. "I guess this one's mine and that one's yours" Kagome said. Shippo nodded his head before looking back at the TV 'I guess the hair first' Kagome thought picking up a bottle. "I'm going to take a shower first don't let anyone in the room just come and get me ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok" Shippo said.

Kagome grabbed all the things she would need and locked herself in the bathroom. After she showered and dried herself off. She took the pair of scissors she bought and cut her hair to shoulder length. Kagome sighed as she threw away the strands of her hair. She would miss her waist length hair but she had to do what needed to be done.

She then started to get to work on dyeing her hair.

After spending all her time on her hair she was satisfied of how it turned out. Instead of her usual brown-black hair it was a dark blue-jet black color. She sighed and pinned her hair up in a bun. She put on her pajamas and cleaned up the bathroom. "Mommy you look pretty" Shippo said when Kagome came out. "Thank you Shippo" Kagome said putting her things away.

"Now its your turn to take a shower" Kagome said.

"Do I have too?" Shippo whined.

"Yes, being clean is important and you'll feel much better getting rid of all the dirt and germs off you" Kagome said.

"Fine" Shippo said jumping off the bed and getting his things Shippo went into the bathroom and started to take his shower. Kagome decided that while Shippo took his shower she would watch the news.

'So far so good' Kagome thought as the news only talked about that opening of a brand mall and how $1 million dollars was generously donated to a hospital. That's when her picture showed up 'O no' Kagome thought.

* * *

"In other news a Miss Kagome Nayotake has been reported missing since last night and here we are with Naraku Nayotake her husband can you please tell us what happened?" the reporter asked. "I came home to find her and my son things gone along with her car. The last I saw her was yesterday afternoon before I stepped out.

I hope she's ok I love her so much. I just want her to come home safely" Naraku said.

"And there you have it folks a reward is being offered for the safety and return of Mrs. Kagome Nayotake. If anybody has any information please don't hesitate to call and back to you Sue" the reporter said. That's when Sesshomaru stopped listening and sat back.

'Something isn't right Kagome wouldn't go missing unless she didn't want to be found but why? Kagome why would you leave without saying anything? What are you running from? Or should I say who, Naraku I warned you about him but you didn't listen. I should have stopped you whether you liked it or not, but I didn't I wanted you to be happy' Sesshomaru thought turning off the TV.

He ran his hand through his long sliver-white hair and sighed.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. 'What to do? What to do?' Sesshomaru thought drying off his face. He walked into his office and opened up his laptop. He popped up a map and checked out all the roadways out. 'If I were Kagome where would I go?' Sesshomaru thought. He found a route that he thought Kagome would take and printed it out.

He circled all the near by hotels on the way and started to pack.

He placed his stuff by the door and started to think what he left behind. He was taking his laptop with him so he didn't have to worry about it, but he didn't want to leave any clues behind. 'Naraku is a smart guy cant underestimate him, I hope Kagome doesn't' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and decided to call InuYasha.

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah and hi to you to Sesshomaru" InuYasha said.

"I have no time for formalities have a special team come to my house and erase all evidence of me" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok what are you up too? Why all the secrets?" InuYasha asked.

"The less you know the better off you are, if anybody asks where I am I'm on a important business trip" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok but cant you tell me something? Your making no sense" InuYasha asked.

"No, the less you know, the safer you'll be" Sesshomaru said.

"Why Sesshomaru I didn't know you cared about me" InuYasha teased.

"Just do what I told you to do" Sesshomaru said annoyed. "Yes, sir Captain Fluffy" InuYasha said mocking him. "Don't ever call me that again and do what I told you" Sesshomaru growled hanging up.

Then Sesshomaru called the news station and using his high connections got them to never air the segment about Kagome and the tape destroyed. 'Now that, that's done I can get going' Sesshomaru thought picking up his stuff and locking the door before leaving. He threw his stuff in the back-seat and got in. He started up the car and backed out.

'Hold on Kagome I'm on the way' Sesshomaru thought putting the car in drive and taking off.

* * *

'What am I going to do?' Kagome thought over and over pacing back and forth. Kagome continued pacing back and forth until her head hurt. "Ow" Kagome said holding her head as she sat down on her bed. She was panicking about the news report she just witnessed lucky for her Shippo didn't come until the report was over, but she was still worried.

It was only matter of time when he would see it and start asking questions.

"Mommy are you ok?" Shippo asked still drying his hair for the past five minutes. He watched his mommy pace back and forth getting faster each lap until she hurt her head. Shippo was worried was about his mommy she had been acting strange since the day she picked him up from school and said they were going on a vacation.

Even though she had no idea where they were going he didn't understand.

He knew she didn't get the bruise on her cheek from falling, but he didn't want to ask her about it. Cause it seemed she had enough on her mind. He didn't mind going on this unexpected trip. He was going to have a math test anyway the next day and was glad he wouldn't have to take it, but it didn't help him stop worrying about his mom.

He could tell she was scared about something but what?

Only if she would tell him. 'Its not like I'm five anymore I'm ten years old you would think that would mean something' Shippo thought finishing up on drying his hair. "I'm ok sweetie just a migraine" Kagome said looking up smiling. "That's not true, I know something is wrong" Shippo said.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong" Kagome said struggling not to cry she didn't like lying to him but what choice did she have.

'What do I tell him? That his father had been beating and abusing me. And when he raped me again for the like the thousandth time, that's when I had enough and decided to run away with you. And now he's probably looking out for us and were in danger' Kagome thought to herself trying to calm the beatings of her heart. "Its ok if you don't want to tell me mommy but remember I'm not five but ten" Shippo said getting into bed.

"Thank you sweetie" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. She got up and sat next to Shippo on his bed. "Mommy this sudden trip wouldn't have anything to do with daddy would it?" Shippo asked laying his head on her lap. Kagome bit her lip running her hand through his hair.

'What can I tell him I cant tell him the truth' Kagome thought nibbling her lower bottom lip.

"Things between me and daddy aren't good. I just need some time away from him and don't ask any more questions about it ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok but as much as I like to travel and eat out when are we going to go home? Or stay somewhere for more then one day?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know I really didnt plan anything it was more of a spur of moment thing when I decided to leave and take you" Kagome said still running her hand through his hair.

"O" was all Shippo could say. "You know this isn't fair for you I shouldn't have drag you along. You're in school and only ten years old. I shouldn't get you involved in my problems with you're dad. I should just send you back home" Kagome said.

"No!" Shippo yelled quickly getting up. "I may not know what's going on between you and dad, but I do know I rather stay here with you" Shippo said before hugging Kagome.

"Please don't send me home" Shippo begged hugging her tighter. Kagome was shocked by Shippo's reaction she thought sending Shippo home would be the best thing to do, but by the way he acted she doubt sending him wasn't the best thing, but the worst thing. If she left him home she wouldn't be able to talk to him cause Naraku would know for sure where she was and come after her.

"Please don't" Shippo begged over and over crying getting over her shock. Kagome hugged Shippo rocking him back and forth. "Calm down, its ok I wont send you back home if you don't want me too" Kagome said wiping his face. "I wont send you home ok so stop crying" Kagome said kissing him on the forehead. "Good night mommy" Shippo said before closing his eyes.

"Good night" Kagome said getting up and turning off the light.

'What I'm I going to do' Kagome thought before laying down and settling in her bed. 'I could go home for help I'm sure mom would take us in. No, no, no think Kagome that's the first place Naraku would look. I have to do this on my own if anybody gets involved they'll get hurt and I don't want that. Well the best thing to do now is to keep on moving' Kagome thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Rate!

Review!

Ja Ne

(See Ya)

Sesshomaru'sLover


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Naraku's Plan_

Naraku looked up at the clock and grabbed his keys. 'I have ten minutes to get there' Naraku thought slamming the door behind him. He walked out to his car and got in he started it up and took off. He sped down the road not caring for the speed limit or anybody. In about five minutes Naraku was at the bar and pulled into the parking lot.

He parked the car and went inside he found a table far from everybody else and sat there.

It was a perfect place to sit and talk especially if you wanted no one to listen. He ordered himself a beer and waited while he was waiting he scanned the crowds of people in the bar. 'Nothing but lowlifes' Naraku thought taking another sip of his beer. He was half way done with his second beer when a figure came and sat in front of him.

"You're late" Naraku said not even looking up. "Yeah well when you called I was a little bit busy" the man said ordering himself a beer.

"What could have you been doing that was so important that you had to come ten minutes late?" Naraku asked checking his watch.

"I was out having a good fuck with a cute little brunette" the man said grinning.

"Was she married?" Naraku asked.

"Would I have them any other way?" the man asked his grin growing bigger.

"No, you wouldn't" Naraku said also smiling.

"Unless she's a real beauty then I'll make an exception. Well, anyway why did you call me to meet you here? It better be good" the man asked.

"She's gone" Naraku said.

"Who you mean the chick you married?" the man asked.

"She's not just a chick she's more then that" Naraku said angrily glaring at him.

"Ok calm down I told you not to marry her and stay a bachelor, but no you fell in love with the girl who was supposed to be a one night stand" the man said.

"At least I only rape my wife and not married women like you" Naraku said.

"What's you're point you use to do the same thing" the man said.

"True" Naraku said talking another sip from his beer.

"So what happened?" the man asked.

"I came home again after I was done with her to find the bedroom still in mess, dinner not prepared, hers and our sons clothes missing, along with her car" Naraku said.

"Wait not only did you get married but you had a child too?" the man asked.

"We adopted him she wanted a child and I didn't want to wait to get her pregnant and all that other shit. So I let her adopt a kid" Naraku said.

"Are you getting soft Naraku?" the man teased.

"You better shut up Onigumo if you know what's good for you" Naraku growled lowly.

"Ok, fine but what do you want me to do?" Onigumo asked.

"I want you to help me get her back" Naraku said.

"Get her back! Just let the bitch go" Onigumo said a little to loudly.

"Shut up and no I wont let her go she means to much to me" Naraku said.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted me to do" Onigumo said annoyed.

"I want you to send those guys of yours after her they'll be able to find her faster then me" Naraku said.

"You want me to send demons after her?" Onigumo asked whispering.

"Are you crazy?" Onigumo asked a little louder staring at him as if he grown two heads.

"Yes, I'm willing to send demons after her to get her back. I'll do anything to get her back and anybody who gets in the way will be dealt with" Naraku said.

"Ok I can get them not to kill her, but I'm not sure if they'll get her back unharmed. They may hurt her they'll do anything to get a job done" Onigumo said.

"Good as long as I get her back" Naraku said.

"Ok, I'll get my boys right on it but isn't she a miko?" Onigumo asked.

"Yes, but I only let her heal herself" Naraku said.

"So basically you're saying she's no match against demons" Onigumo said smirking.

"Exactly" Naraku said grinning.

"Smart thinking it will be easy then my boys should be able to find her quickly" Onigumo said.

"Remember I want her back alive" Naraku warned.

"Yeah yeah I know how much she means to you" Onigumo said.

'Good, I'll have her back in no time and when I do get her. I'll teach her to never run away again' Naraku thought ideas of what he would do to Kagome once he got her popped in his mind.

"Excellent" Naraku said leaning back and chugging the rest of his beer.

"You seem happy what are you going to do once you get yours hands on her?" Onigumo asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going teach that bitch a lesson" Naraku said.

"Maybe, you haven't gotten soft like I thought you did. I'll get my boys right on it after I tell them what there doing" Onigumo said getting up.

"Good and thanks" Naraku said getting up also.

"No prob." Onigumo said. They both paid for their drinks before leaving the bar. They shook hands outside then left both going their separate ways.

'You cant escape me Kagome I will get you back and make sure you never leave again' was all Naraku could think on the way home.

* * *

**Next Day (Morning)**

"Come on, Shippo wake up we have to get going" Kagome said trying to wake him up shaking him back and forth. "I'm up, I'm up" Shippo said yawning slowly opening his eyes. "That's what you said the last three times I woke you up. Now get up you can sleep in the car, but I need you up and awake now" Kagome said getting all their stuff repacked.

"I'm getting up just give me a minute" Shippo said.

"Fine but you better get up this time" Kagome said. Shippo yawned again and stretched before getting out of bed. He threw his pajamas on the floor and dressed into the clothes his mom laid out for him. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled picking up the pajamas he threw on the floor. "Sorry" Shippo said putting on his shoes. "Its ok just don't do it again especially when were in a hurry" Kagome said.

"Why are we in hurry?" Shippo asked waiting for his mom at the door. "I only paid for one night and were past check out time" Kagome lied. 'I cant tell him I have a bad feeling and think something bad is going to happen' Kagome thought picking up all their stuff checking one last time to see if they left anything behind before leaving.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Shippo asked yawning as he got into the car. "Yes, sweetie you can go back to sleep sorry for waking you up so earlier" Kagome said handing him a pillow and blanket.

Shippo gladly took the pillow and blanket and made himself comfortable before closing his eyes quickly falling asleep. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair, before closing the door. Kagome got in and drove off. She stopped at a coffee shop to buy some coffee so she could stay up. She didn't really sleep much last night and needed the energy boost.

She saw a grocery store and decided to stop there.

She quickly ran into the store to buy some thing's so she could make lunch later. 'Shippo's right I cant make us go place to place eating out always on the move. I need to find us a place to stay just us it can be our new home but what if' "Mommy" Shippo said tearing Kagome out of her thoughts. "Yes, sweetie" Kagome said glancing back.

"I'm hungry and I want to talk to daddy" Shippo said still waking up.

"Umm well I don't know if that's such a good idea" Kagome said. "Please mommy please" Shippo begged.

"Well," Kagome said not to sure. "I haven't talked to daddy in like three days please" Shippo said giving her puppy eyes. "Fine" Kagome said sighing.

'I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Shippo loves his daddy Naraku never did anything in front of him, only when he was gone or in his room. Well, we'll have to stop at a pay phone' Kagome thought. She continued driving until she spotted a pay phone. Kagome and Shippo got out of the car. Kagome put in the money and dialed the number before handing it to Shippo.

"Don't you want to talk to daddy?" Shippo asked listening to the rings. "Umm no not yet maybe another time" Kagome said looking around she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Hello" Naraku said.

"Daddy!" Shippo yelled excitedly.

"Shippo?" Naraku asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, daddy its me" Shippo said.

"Shippo how are you son?" Naraku asked.

"I'm fine" Shippo said.

"Good and mommy?" Naraku asked.

"Mommy she's..." Shippo started to say but looked up at Kagome to see her waving her hand. "Mommy says hi" Shippo said. Kagome groaned slapping her forehead.

"Really? Can I talk to mommy please?" Naraku asked.

"Sure" Shippo said holding out the phone to Kagome.

"Daddy wants to talk to you" Shippo said.

"Umm Shippo" Kagome started to say.

"Please mommy I don't want you and daddy fighting anymore" Shippo said giving her puppy eyes again.

"Ok, I'll talk to him" Kagome said giving in she couldn't resist his cute face.

"Hello Naraku" Kagome said a little bit scared.

"Hello honey" Naraku said.

"Don't call me that" Kagome whispered lowly so Shippo would hear her.

"Fighting is that what you've been telling our son?" Naraku asked.

Kagome covered the end of the phone before turning to Shippo. "Shippo please go wait for me in the car" Kagome said. Shippo nodded his head and headed back to the car. "What did you except me to tell him the truth? That all this time you've been raping, and beating me ,and now I'm running away cause I don't want to be hurt anymore.

That I hated the way my life was going that I didn't want to be married to you anymore.

This is between me and you Naraku leave him out of this" Kagome whispered angrily. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Do you really think you can run away from me? You're my wife Kagome and I will get you back" Naraku said.

"No, never I'll never go back" Kagome said.

"That's too bad if you give up and come home I might be able to call off those demons" Naraku said.

"Demons?" Kagome asked starting to get scared.

"Like I said honey I'll get you no matter what" Naraku said.

"Stop calling me honey I'm not you anything and I'm never going back EVER!" Kagome screamed hanging up. 'Demons there's demons after us now what am I going to do. I never learned how to use my miko powers, I can only heal myself what's that going to do? Nothing. Were in some big trouble now but I cant give up' Kagome thought.

She wiped her tears and sighed calming herself down before walking back to the car.

"Did you and daddy make up?" Shippo asked once she got in the car. "No, sweetie things just got worse" Kagome said.

"O" Shippo said sad that his mommy and daddy didn't make up. "When can we eat?" Shippo asked turning on his gameboy. "Soon sweetie soon" Kagome said as she continued driving.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned as he dropped into a seat. He decided he might as well get something to eat. He yawned covering his mouth he hadn't slept in about two days. He spent the days looking for Kagome he showed people Kagome's picture asking if anyone had seen her but he came up empty handed. He laid his map and his picture of Kagome on the table.

He picked up the menu and tried to decide what he wanted.

The waitress came and he handed her, his menu and gave his order. 'O Kagome where are you? I've been looking everywhere. I hope you're ok and aren't in any danger. Why didn't you tell me? Were supposed to be best friends, I would have helped you if you came to me' Sesshomaru thought as his waitress brought him his food and drink.

"Here you go" the waitress said setting his food in front of him.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said moving his stuff over. "O wow is this you're girlfriend? She's beautiful you must be one lucky guy" the waitress said looking at the picutre. "Well, actually she's not my girlfriend" Sesshomaru was saying but the waitress didn't hear him. "Wait a minute I've seen this woman before" the waitress said.

"Really? When? Do you know where she was headed?" Sesshomaru asked all at once.

"Yeah, she came in a few nights ago. She had a little boy with her that looked about nine at least. Well, I don't know I've never been good at guessing peoples age. She looked kind of scared and when I came to get her order she jumped" the waitress said.

"Do you know where she was headed?" Sesshomaru asked getting excited happy that he finally found a lead on Kagome.

"No, she just kept going in the direction she came" the waitress said.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said getting up not even eating. "No prob. you must a care a lot about this girl" the waitress said.

"Yes, I do" Sesshomaru said getting out his wallet. "Do you love her?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said throwing a few hundred bills on the table. "Keep the change" Sesshomaru said quickly picking up his stuff and eating.

"Wow, that girl is so lucky to have a guy like him for a boyfriend" the waitress said to herself watching him leave before picking up the money and food.

'Finally a lead on Kagome and from what that lady said Kagome seemed scared. So she must be running from Naraku, but I didn't know she took their son with her. Naraku didn't mention it when he was acting on TV Kagome what were you thinking? Taking you son with you if I'm right about Naraku you're in big danger' Sesshomaru thought trying not to think what Naraku would do to her if he didn't get to her in time.

* * *

Kagome stopped at a near by park and decided that they should eat lunch now since it was already past one o' clock. Kagome fixed her and Shippo sandwiches and handed Shippo his. He gladly took the sandwiches and began eating. Kagome ate her's silently not really paying attention to anything. She kept thinking back to her and Naraku's conservation.

'Did he really send demons after me? Would he? What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Shippo? Were in trouble were no match against demons I'm no match against demons. How many did he send after me? What did I do to deserve this!' Kagome thought finishing the rest of her sandwich and sighing. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and laid her head on top of her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Somewhere in a distance not to far away there were three figures lurking about. They hid behind the trees and in view was Kagome and Shippo, with their backs turn looking out at the lake. "Is that her?" one of the demons asked taking another peek. "Of course it is you idiot she just cut hair and dyed it" one of the demons answered back angrily.

"Hey don't call me a idiot, its not my fault the boss gave us a picture of her with long hair" the other demon said angrily back.

"Any nitwit could see that this is the girl were looking for" the demon said. "Are you calling me stupid?" the other demon asked baring his fangs. "It doesn't need to be said" the demon said. "Why you" the other demon growled about to attack when the third demon stepped between them.

"Stop it you two we didn't come here so you could fight. We have orders to get the girl, so lets just get it over with after were done you guys can kill each other for all I care" the demon said who was standing in the middle. "Fine but this isn't over" the other demon growled. "Now pay attention" the demon said standing between two to make sure they wouldn't fight. He gave them a signal and silently they crept up behind her.

Kagome lifted up her head and looked around she couldn't help, but feel that she and Shippo weren't the only ones in the park. She looked around but couldn't find anyone or anything. "Mommy what's wrong?" Shippo asked also looking around. "I'm not feeling good lets go" Kagome said getting up and holding out her hand for him to take.

"Ok" Shippo said taking her hand. Kagome was walking towards the car when she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked looking around trying to find where the noise came from nobody answered. "Hello anybody there?" Kagome asked starting to get scared but nobody answered. Kagome quicken their pace wanting to get out of their fast. "And where do you think your going?" a demon asked getting in her way. "Who are you?" Kagome asked taking a step back scared.

"I've been sent to get you, but you can call me Mark" Mark said smirking.

Mark was a tall, broad man with short black hair and dark brown eyes which looked black far away. He had no markings the only way, you could tell he was a demon was by his claws and fangs. Kagome picked up Shippo and turned to run away, but ran into something or more like someone. "Your not trying to leave are you?" a demon asked smiling evilly.

Kagome looked back and forth and backed up in between them so she could keep an eye on them but ended up running into someone else.

"You're even prettier then you look in picture. Its a shame you cut your beautiful long hair" the demon said grabbing a lock of her hair and smelling it. "Smells lovely" the demon said. "Don't touch me stay away just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled getting away from the demon that touched her hair. "I think she's afraid of us boys" Mark said with a grin.

"What's there to be afraid of? If you come with us without a fight you wont hurt" the second demon she met said.

"No never!" Kagome yelled running away. "I love a good chase lets get her boys" Mark said giving the signal and they ran after her. Kagome ran as fast as she could tears running down her face. The tears blurred her vision making it hard to see. She tried her best to dodge the trees and lose the demons, but she knew it wasn't working she could hear them right behind her.

She didn't want to look behind she knew they were there just taunting her.

'They could have already caught me if they wanted there just messing with me' Kagome thought her fears growing. "Hey there sweet thing" a demon whispered in her ear running beside her before attacking. Kagome fell, dropping Shippo, she rolled over to be pinned to the ground by the demon who whispered in her ear. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled trying to get up but the demon tightened his hold hurting her.

Kagome cried out in pain and tried even harder to get away. "Trying to leave so soon but why? You'll miss all the fun" the demon said.

"Hey what should we do this brat?" the other demon asked holding Shippo by his tail. 'A tail...' Kagome thought shocked by the new surprise. "Kill him, the boss didn't say anything about him only to get the girl" the demon said.

"Fine with me I haven't had the chance to kill anything for a while" the other demon said getting ready to strike and holding Shippo higher.

"No, Shippo!" Kagome screamed and there was a big blue flashing light. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the light to die down. Once Kagome opened her eyes, she looked around to see nobody but her and Shippo. "What happened?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. She looked down at her hands to see they were glowing blue.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome asked starting to freak out when she heard a moan.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled quickly running over to him. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I'm ok just a little dizzy" Shippo said sitting up. Kagome was kneeling beside him. "Good! Then you can tell me why you didn't tell me that you we, you wouldn't want to keep me anymore" Shippo said looking down at the ground hiding his face.

"O sweetie that's not true I love you no matter what. The day I adopted you was one of the happiest days in my life. It doesn't matter to me what you are whether you're a demon or human. You're my son and always will be" Kagome said hooking her finger under his chin making him look up at her. "Ok, so stop crying" Kagome said wiping his tears.

Shippo nodded and wiped his face with his shirt. "Mom why were demons after you?" Shippo asked standing up.

"And how did they get you're picture?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here. There could be more of them coming" Kagome said grabbing his hand. She ran back to the car but before she could open it...

* * *

Rate!

Review!

Rate and Review!

I'll try to update as soon as can.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Kagome's Goal_

**Last Chapter**

"And how did they get you're picture?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here. There could be more of them coming" Kagome said grabbing his hand. She ran back to the car but before she could open it...

**This Chapter**

She was grabbed from behind and turned around, pinned by the neck against the car. "You killed them" Mark growled his eyes turning red. "What are you talking about I didn't kill anyone" Kagome said putting her hands on his arm. She tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't move he was too strong for her. "Don't play stupid with me you killed them, you killed them with your miko powers" Mark growled tightening his hold on her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"What powers I only know how to heal myself" Kagome said struggling to breathe. "You're lying I saw it, I saw the flash. I watched you kill them" Mark growled his face a few inches from hers. "I don't know what you talking about" Kagome said starting to feel lightheaded. "Forget the bosses orders I'm going to kill you" Mark growled slamming her back against the car.

"Prepare to die" Mark growled about to strike.

"No mommy!" Shippo yelled running towards her and Mark. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled attacking Mark. "Did you really think that weak attack would work you're such a weakling" Mark said laughing kicking Shippo to the side. "No, Shippo!" Kagome screamed she struggled even more trying to get Mark to let go of her neck. She didn't even notice when her hands started to glow.

Mark howled out in pain as Kagome burned his arm.

He dropped Kagome and stepped back checking the damage done to his arm. "Why you bitch" Mark growled about to attack her when her aura flared with power. Energy was coming off her in waves, Mark stepped back in fear. Not wanting to get purified Mark ran out of there as fast as he could. Kagome sighed with relief seeing Mark leave before fainting.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled getting up and running over to her.

"Mommy" Shippo said trying to wake her up lightly slapping her face. "Mommy" Shippo said starting to get scared. Kagome moaned but she didn't wake up "Mommy" Shippo tried again but since she wasn't waking up. Shippo laid his head on her stomach and decided to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Onigumo led the brunette he had picked up at bar to his bedroom. He threw the girl on to his bed and slammed the door behind him. "Hey!" the girl yelled angrily getting up off the bed. "You cant treat me like that asshole I'm leaving!" the girl yelled walking towards the door. "Shut up bitch I'll treat you how ever I want and as for leaving your not going anywhere" Onigumo said pushing her roughly back so she fell back onto the bed.

Before the girl got to chance to get up again Onigumo pinned her to the bed. "Let me go!" the girl yelled struggling to get away. "Didn't you want this? To get back at your cheating husband" Onigumo asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want this please just let me go" the girl begged getting scared of the man on top of her. "Too late for that now Chloe you asked for this" Onigumo said holding her arms with one hand while the other worked off his belt.

Once he got the belt off he used it to tie Chloe's arms together. "Please don't" the girl begged. "Shhhh I won't be so rough" Onigumo said smirking before he kissed her hard.He was about to rip her shirt to shreds when someone barged in.

"Onigumo we need to talk!" Mark yelled.

"Can't it wait? I'm busy as you can see" Onigumo asked.

"No, it can't" Mark said.

"This better be good" Onigumo growled, knocking Chloe out before getting up and walking out. "What is it?" Onigumo asked leaning against the wall in his office. "That bitch you sent us after wasn't as helpless as you said" Mark said angrily crossing his arms.

"What about her?" Onigumo asked.

"She killed them she killed both Matt and Kiyo!" Mark yelled.

"What how is that possible? She shouldn't know how to use her powers except for healing herself" Onigumo said not believing what he was hearing. "That's what she said, but she does I watched her kill them and she burned me" Mark said showing Onigumo his arm. "Shit" Onigumo mumbled under his breath.

"Did you get the girl?" Onigumo asked.

"No way, I would have died after she burned me. She flared with power, she's very powerful it would have been stupid to attack her. And since she doesn't know how to use them it makes her even more dangerous" Mark said.

"Damn Naraku isn't going to like this" Onigumo said to himself. "How did that spell I gave you work out?" Onigumo asked.

'You mean the traveling one we used to find the girl faster?" Mark asked. "Yeah that one" Onigumo said.

"It worked great it feels weird at first, but you get use to it after a while" Mark said.

"Good, good well you served your purpose" Onigumo said revealing his humanoid demon form. 'What?" Mark asked totally confused by the turn of events.

"You served you're purpose I needed someone to test out the spell and get girl which you failed to get her. I have no use for you anymore" Onigumo said before Mark could get another word out Onigumo attacked him instantly killing him. "What a waste" Onigumo said he chanted a little spell and Mark's body disappeared along with all the blood that spilled on the floor.

He walked back to his bedroom to find the girl named Chloe was waking up.

"Now where were we?" Onigumo asked grinning as he lowered himself on top of her.

* * *

"What happened?" Kagome asked she looked around, but couldn't really see anything since it was getting dark. "Mommy your awake" Shippo said.

"Yeah I'm awake what happened?" Kagome asked getting up.

"That demon Mark was going to kill you he said you killed the others with you're powers. I used my fox fire but it didn't help, but I guess somehow you burned his arm and he let go of you. He was going to attack you but you flared with power. So I'm guessing he got scared and ran. Then you fainted" Shippo said explaining to her what had happened.

"I remember now" Kagome said as memories of today flooded her mind.

'I killed, I killed two men, I mean I killed two demons. It doesn't matter what they were the fact is I killed them using my powers? How could I have used my powers, I only know how to heal myself. What's happening to me, this is too much for me. Why does everything just get worse and worse' Kagome thought wiping her tears she didn't want Shippo to see.

"Lets go get in the car and go to sleep it's getting late and you should already be sleeping" Kagome said opening the door for him.

Shippo climbed in and Kagome shut the door. She got in and wiped her face before starting the car. "Mommy what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing" Kagome said trying not to cry again. "Nothing's wrong just go to sleep sweetie" Kagome said pulling out of the park and driving back on the road. "Ok good night" Shippo said getting himself comfortable before closing his eyes.

"Good night" Kagome whispered back. Shippo quickly fell asleep and Kagome stopped at a drive thu to get more coffee. She paid and parked in the parking lot where no one could see her. She tried to keep it in and control her emotions but she couldn't and started to cry.

'Its a good thing Shippo is such hard sleeper. What am I going do? Even though I changed my appearance a little bit I was found, but then again those guys are demons and demons can smell scents like Naraku I need to change my scent but how? What made Naraku so mad at me that one time about my scent?' Kagome thought.

**Flashback**

"Kagome!" Naraku yelled slamming the door and dropping his stuff. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled getting impatient. He didn't like it when Kagome didn't come to him immediately. 'O no he's home but I haven't finished up all the chores' Kagome thought getting scared and quickly finishing up remaking their bed. She ran down the stairs and met Naraku in the living room.

'He looks mad' Kagome thought not wanting to get closer to him.

"There you are what took you long?" Naraku asked narrowing his eyes. "I...I was finishing up remaking our bed" Kagome said looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands. "Good at least you're getting something right done, now come here" Naraku said holding out his hand. Kagome hesitated at first not wanting to get closer to him.

She didn't know what he would do to her today, but she knew if she didn't Naraku's mood would darken making him take it out on her.

Kagome slowly went to him and took his hand shakily. Naraku grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her into his arms her back against his chest. 'You smell lovely" Naraku said moving her hair with his nose so could smell her neck. "Wait what's this? You're scent has been tainted" Naraku said angrily turning her around and grabbing her arms painfully.

"What did you do? You smell of vanilla, jasmine, honey. Where did the honey come from?" Naraku asked.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear and she cried out in pain when Naraku dug his claws in her arm making it more painful. "It must been the perfume I used" Kagome said.

"Perfume!" Naraku yelled slapping her in face. Kagome fell to the floor from the impact of the slap. "What do you need to wear perfume for? Never again wear perfume it ruins you're scent making it hard to find you. Understand?" Naraku asked towering over her.

"Understand?" Naraku asked more louder grabbing her arm making her look up at him. "Yes," Kagome cried tears running down her face. "Good, now heal yourself and get started on making dinner" Naraku said leaving her and going up the stairs. Kagome healed her bloodied arm and got up. 'I better start making dinner or he'll get even more angry' Kagome thought walking towards the kitchen and getting started.

**End of Flashback**

'That's it perfume! If it threw off Naraku it can throw off any other demon or demons he sends after me' Kagome thought happily. She wiped her face with a napkin and finished her coffee before heading back on the road.

'I should find us a place to stay permanently or at least for a while, but before I do I need to get far away from the park. Where those demons found me, but after that I can look for a place for us to stay and I can get job. My money stash won't last for long, but then again I have that account that I hid from Naraku in that other bank.

No, I'll only use that money when I have too. So I'll keep on driving for a least three more days, then find us a place to stay and I'll get a job.

Perfect' Kagome thought more happy then ever since the first day she ran away from Naraku.

* * *

"Why did you have us meet here?" Naraku asked looking around the mall filled people. O how he wished to kill them all. 'Look at them all happy and damn annoying. Baby's crying, women laughing, boy's and girl's screaming and yelling' Naraku thought it took all his will power not to transform and slaughter them all. "So you wouldn't kill me when I told you the bad news" Onigumo said.

"What bad news?" Naraku asked.

"It seems none of my boys were able to get you're wife" Onigumo said.

"What!" Naraku yelled claws digging into the table. "Shut up you want people to hear what were talking about and find out were demons?" Onigumo asked whispering. "No, tell me what happened?" Naraku asked trying to calm down and getting rid of his claws. "You're wife the one you claimed defenseless killed two of my men" Onigumo said.

"No, that can't be she can only heal herself they must be lying" Naraku said not believing what he was hearing. "I sent three demons after her and only one came back. He said he watched her kill the other two and had burn marks on his arms as if she tried to purified him slowly" Onigumo said.

"Damn" Naraku said.

"That's not all he also said she's powerful" Onigumo said.

"How is that possible? She should be a weakling, I made sure she didn't use her powers except healing herself. She's never been trained before she should be weak" Naraku asked.

"What did you think marrying a miko?" Onigumo asked. Naraku glared at him lowly growling. "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one who married a miko. So what do you plan on doing now? Seeing how your last plan failed" Onigumo asked.

"I don't know but I have to get her back. How did you're boys find her so fast?" Naraku asked.

"I don''t know I forgot to ask before I killed him" Onigumo said.

'Can't let him know about that spell. If I do he'll use it to get that bitch back, but if he doesn't he won't be able to get the bitch back and things will go back to normal' Onigumo thought.

"Damn you didn't think to ask?" Naraku asked angrily.

"No, I was thinking you failed and I have no use for you" Onigumo said.

"Kouga" Naraku whispered as a plan formed in mind. "The wolf? What about him?" Onigumo asked.

"Kouga he's a charmer, he can get anyone and Kagome has never met or seen him before it's perfect" Naraku said more to himself. "What are you talking about?" Onigumo asked confused. Naraku was about to explain but his phone rang.

"Hello" Naraku said not looking to see who called.

"How dare you" a voice said angrily.

"Kagome?" Naraku asked shocked that she would call him.

"How dare you" Kagome said angrily again.

"What?" Naraku asked as if he had no clue.

"Don't pretend like you didn't do anything. How dare you not tell me our son was a demon!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, so you found out" Naraku said.

"Yes, then you sent three, three demons after me and they were going to kill Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"So I don't care about the brat all I want is you" Naraku said.

"How can you say that? You said you love him as much as I love him ever since we adopted him" Kagome said sad and shocked. What was she going to tell Shippo?

"I lied so I heard you killed them with you're powers. Maybe I should report you to the police unless you come home and then it can be our own little secret" Naraku said thinking he got her now.

"No, I told you I'll never go back plus I killed in self defensive after you sent them after me" Kagome said.

"What proof do you have to prove it was me? Plus who are the police going to believe when they can't find the body's?" Naraku asked.

"You wouldn't?" Kagome asked starting to get a little scared.

"Try me" Naraku challenged with a smug face.

"Look I didn't call for this" Kagome said.

"Then why did you call? I must say I'm surprised to get a call from you. I guess you're not the weakling I thought you were" Naraku asked laughing.

"I called to tell you just to give up and leave me and Shippo alone. I'm not coming back without a fight and I don't plan on losing. So stop looking for me, let me go, I never want to see you again!" Kagome screamed hanging up.

"Kouga will do just fine" Naraku said grinning as he hung his phone and Onigumo still confused about what just happened.

* * *

Rate!

Review!

Rate and Review please!

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	5. Chapter 5

** b Chapter 5 /b **

i Kouga Comes In /i 

b Three Days Later /b 

"Keep your eyes closed" Kagome said helping Shippo out of the car. "What is it?" Shippo asked keeping his eyes closed shut. "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. Just a few more steps and then you can open your eyes" Kagome said guiding him into the cute blue and white house with a for rent sign in the yard. "Ok you can open them" Kagome said excitedly. Shippo opened his eyes and looked around through the window he saw the for rent sign in the yard and turned back to Kagome with a big smile.

"Can we really? Can we really stay here? Please can we stay here please. This house looks so cool" Shippo asked jumping up and down. "Yes, we can stay here go ahead and look around. Pick any room you want and it can be yours" Kagome said smiling. "Cool!" Shippo yelled running down the hall way. Kagome smiled and shook her head at his behavior. She sighed and decided to have a look around.

She checked out the kitchen, dining room, and backyard before looking for the master bedroom. Kagome smiled at the bigness and was happy to find a walk in closet. The house was already furnished with a washer and dryer too so she didn't have to worry about that. She set her things down before going back to the car. She opened the truck and got the rest of hers and Shippo's stuff.

She brought her stuff to her room and placed them on the bed. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled picking up his stuff. "Did you find a room yet?" Kagome asked walking down the hallway looking for him. "Right here" Shippo said sticking his head out the door way of a room that would become his. "Here's your stuff I except you to put them away properly. Don't throw them on the floor or stuff them into your drawers" Kagome said laying his stuff on the bed.

"Do I have too?" Shippo whined. "Yes, now I have to go make a call about the house ok. So please don't make a mess just put your things away and meet me in the living room" Kagome said ruffling his hair and kissing him on the forehead. "Ok" Shippo said dumping out all the things in the bag onto the bed. Before starting to put his things away. Kagome smiled and left she went into her room and searched through her purse until she found her cell phone.

She dialed the number of the real estate and began to talk about renting the house for a month. Half way through the conversation Shippo came in. Shippo pointed towards the front yard and mouthed the words "Can I go outside?" Kagome nodded and mouthed "Stay in my sight" Shippo nodded and ran outside to play. When Kagome finished she hung up and went to go check up on Shippo.

Shippo was in the yard playing with a ball that he found on the side of the house. He was bouncing it when he hit the ball in the wrong way making it roll into the street. Shippo ran into the street not checking for any cars. When one was coming and fast. Shippo stood still to scared to move. He was about to get hit when someone picked him up and out of way of the fast moving car.

Shippo sighed and looked up at his savior. It was man with icy blue eyes and he had pointed ears. 'He's a demon' Shippo thought. He had black hair which was tied up in a ponytail and he smelled of wolf. Kagome had watched the whole thing in fear she tried to run to Shippo but it was useless. She wouldn't get there in time and all was lost. Except someone saved him it was a man.

Kagome sighed with relief and tried to clam her frantic beating heart. Kagome gasped at the intensity of his blue eyes. When she got a better and closer view of him. "Thank you, thank you so much" Kagome said crying as she hugged Shippo to her fanatically checking to see if he was ok before pulling him into another hug. "No problem miss I'm Kouga Wolf and you are?" Kouga asked holding out his hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippo Higurashi. Is their anything I can do to repay you?" Kagome asked shaking his hand.

"You can make it up to me by accompany me on a date" Kouga said bringing her hand to his lips.

"O I don't know I mean it we just met and everything. Plus I don't have no one to watch him because you see I'm new and we just moved here" Kagome said blushing.

"So you can bring him with us and I can show you around. After that I know a great place to have dinner unless you have a another reason why you can't go?" Kouga asked.

'Umm no just let me get change" Kagome said smiling.

"Good I'll wait right here" Kouga said.

"Ok come on Shippo" Kagome said taking his hand and leading him inside. "Mommy you do know that guy is a demon right?" Shippo asked watching her go through all her clothes. "Yes, I know no human can move as fast as he did to save you. And while were on the subject please promise me to be more careful. You could have been seriously hurt or worse. Just please never again do it again don't ever go in the road again. Just come and get me ok?" Kagome asked ruffling his hair.

"Mom" Shippo whined trying to fix his hair. "Promise me" Kagome said. "Ok, ok I promise" Shippo said. Kagome continued quickly looking for something to wear. Shippo duck and moved to avoid all the clothes being thrown. "Finally" Kagome said holding up a outfit and running into the bathroom to change. 'I don't trust that guy even if he did save me' Shippo thought leaving the room to go spy on Kouga.

"Did you find her?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah I'm standing right outside her house right now. She changed her appearance a bit but I'm sure it's her" Kouga said grinning into his phone.

"Good, good and the brat?" Naraku asked.

"He's here actually I just saved him from being hit by a car and now were going on a date" Kouga said.

"Excellent build up her trust, make her trust you so she doesn't know what hit her when you kidnap her" Naraku said.

"And the kid, what do you want me to do with the kid?" Kouga asked.

'I don't know kill him for all I care I only want Kagome do whatever you want with him" Naraku said.

"Ok" Kouga said.

"Good now keep up the good work and report to me again" Naraku said.

"Ok will do boss" Kouga said hanging up.

'I knew it this guy, is bad I have to warn mommy' Shippo thought he ran to go tell Kagome but Kouga stopped him. "And where do you think your going?" Kouga asked. "I'm going to tell my mom about you. Your just being nice to her so you can hurt her" Shippo said glaring up at him. "So you did hear all of my conversation you little brat. What are you going to do about it?" Kouga teased smirking.

"I'm going to tell her she'll believe me" Shippo said starting run but Kouga stopped him again. "Your not going anywhere and as for telling your mommy. Your not going to say a word if you know what's good for you" Kouga said in Shippo's face. "All right I'm ready let's go" Kagome said walking out the door and locking it. "Good" Kouga said smiling instantly straightening himself.

"Shall we?" Kouga asked taking her hand and leading her down the driveway to the sidewalk. "I thought we could we walk there since it's so near by if that's all right with you?" Kouga asked. "Yes, it's fine, your all right with that right Shippo?" Kagome asked looking back at him. "Yes, mommy" Shippo said with a fake cheery voice and fake smile. Kagome smiled at him before turning back to Kouga.

Kouga grinned at Shippo before putting on a fake smile and turning back to Kagome. Shippo glared at him if looks could kill. Kouga would already be dead on the ground. Shippo didn't like this one bit. His mom was going out with a dangerous man that wanted to hurt her. 'I have to warn mommy I can't let her get hurt but what can I do? Kouga threatened me and I'm no match against a full wolf demon. I'm still a kid but still I can't just sit here. Knowing what's going to happen I have to do

something. I'm going to need some help, maybe daddy no mommy is mad at him. Sesshomaru! He and mommy are best friends he can help plus I think he loves mommy anyway. So that's good he wouldn't want anyone to hurt her. All I need is a phone' Shippo thought. Kouga showed them around the town showing them the best place to get their grocery's and coffee.

He showed them all around the little shops and good places to eat. After he showed them around he took them to his favorite place to eat. Kagome and Kouga talked and laughed and got to get to know each better. Shippo spent the night in a bad mood barely eating his food and glaring at Kouga. Kagome knew something was bugging Shippo but she couldn't help but take her attention off Kouga.

He was being so romantic and charming. Kouga grinned everything was going according to plan. After they finished eating their dinner Kouga decided they go to the park. Kagome hesitated at first remembering what happened the last time she was at a park. But decided why not she wouldn't be alone this time Kouga sat on a bench while Shippo sat far away near the lake. 'It's now or never to get my plan in action' Shippo thought.

He got up and went to where his mom was sitting with the ever so fake Kouga. "Mommy can I see your phone?" Shippo asked. "Sure but why?" Kagome asked searching through her purse. "Cause I'm bored and your cell phone has games" Shippo said. "Ok be careful with it" Kagome said handing him her phone. Shippo nodded and walked away quickly not wanting to be near Kouga any longer then he had too.

He made sure he was far enough so Kouga couldn't hear or see him. He dialed Sesshomaru's number and waited for him to pick up. Sesshomaru heard his phone ring and looked to side remembering to also keep his eye on the road. 'Who is this I've never seen this number before' Sesshomaru thought answering it. "Hello" Sesshomaru said.

"Hi" Shippo said.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shippo Kagome's son" Shippo said.

"Shippo! Are you and Kagome ok? Where are you? What's happening?" Sesshomaru asked all at once.

"Were ok I don't know where we are or what's happening exactly but we need help I mean mommy needs help. There's a guy ummm Kouga Wolf I over heard him talking to someone he's planning on hurting mommy and threatened me if I told. Please help please" Shippo begged.

"Did you say Kouga Wolf? You need to get away, stay away from him. He's dangerous" Sesshomaru tried to warn him but it was too late because Shippo had already hung up. "I hope he and Kagome are going to be ok" Sesshomaru said to himself driving faster then before.

"Come on brat your mom is looking for you" Kouga said grabbing Shippo's arm painfully. "Stop it let go of me your hurting me" Shippo said trying to get out of his hold. "Shut up you brat" Kouga said grabbing him tighter and dragging him back. "Let me go fox fire!" Shippo yelled burning Kouga's arm. "You brat why I.." Kouga was saying until Kagome came into view and he pushed Shippo down onto the ground.

"O Shippo there you are, are you ok?" Kagome asked helping him up. "Yeah I'm all right" Shippo said glaring at Kouga before smiling a fake smile to Kagome. "Where were you?" Kagome asked. "He was back there talking to someone" Kouga answered for him the burns on his arm disappearing. "Who were you talking too?" Kagome asked. "One of my friends from school I was calling to ask what I've missed" Shippo lied hoping she would buy it.

"Ok I think it's time we go home it's getting late and he should be in bed now but I had a lovely time" Kagome said. "Yes!" Shippo cheered under his breath happily to get rid of Kouga finally. "All right but at least let me walk you home" Kouga said taking her hand. "Ok" Kagome said. "Damn!" Shippo said a little to loud that Kagome and Kouga heard. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled shocked to hear Shippo use such language.

"Sorry it's just I realized that I missed our school dance and I was supposed to dance with this girl. I promised her and now she probably hates me" Shippo lied. "Ok but I never want to hear you use such language again and I'm sure if you call the girl and explain everything she understand ok?" Kagome asked. 'Ok" Shippo said. "Ok good now let's go" Kagome said walking ahead with Kouga and Shippo falling behind.

Kouga kissed Kagome's hand and said good night before leaving. Promising to come back soon and hope to go on another date with her soon. Kagome smiled and blushed and watched him leave until he was out of sight. "So what do think? Not bad especially for our first day here. Now we know where to go when we need certain things" Kagome asked. "I don't like him he's dangerous just stay away from him ok?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo what are you talking about? Kouga is not dangerous he's nice and kind" Kagome said.

"I over heard him talking to someone. He's planning on hurting you and he's just pretending to like you. And he threatened me if I told you!" Shippo yelled getting frustrated that his mom wouldn't believe him. "You know what I think, I think you need to get to know Kouga better" Kagome said.

"Mom he's bad at the park he grab me and it hurt. He was also the one that made me fall down" Shippo said.

"Shippo! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can make such lies. Go to bed it's past your bed time and I don't want to talk about this anymore" Kagome said.

"Fine with me" Shippo said angrily stomping off to his room. 'What has gotten into that boy?' Kagome thought going to her room.

Sesshomaru sat his phone aside and sighed. 'He sent Kouga after them, Naraku sent Kouga Wolf after Kagome and Shippo. This is bad I need to find her quickly if only Shippo knew where they were. Well, at least he called unlike Kagome but I can't blame her maybe she thought it was a bad thing to call me. Maybe she thought I would be no match for Naraku. That makes me laugh or maybe she just didn't think at all' Sesshomaru thought.

He put his phone in his pocket and parked in the parking lot of a park he found. He had too much on his mind and thought a nice quiet walk in the park would help relax him. He got out of the car and made sure he locked it before leaving. He followed the path just enjoying the nice, crisp, fresh air of the night. When he caught a whiff of something. 'Demons there were demons. What would demons be doing here in a park?' Sesshomaru wondered.

He went off the path and followed the scent of the demons. 'There was three of them what would three demons be doing here? I'm sure it wasn't for a date unless' Sesshomaru thought shaking his head not wanting to think about the chances of those three male demons dating each other. 'Gross just keep your mind on the scents wait what's this?' Sesshomaru thought smelling a new scent.

'A boy at least ten years old Shippo?' Sesshomaru wondered following the scents. That when he smelt the one he was hoping and not hoping to find. 'Kagome you were here your scent it's at least three days old. I least now I have a clue and know I'm going in the right direction' Sesshomaru thought looking at the same lake Kagome was looking at three days ago. Then he went back to following their scents.

'You were scared the demons chased you and Shippo' Sesshomaru thought when he saw two dirt piles. 'Those smell of demons did Kagome kill these guys but how? I know she's miko but she said it herself she was never trained and only knew how to heal herself. I offered to train her but she refused. Now it seems her powers are active and a untrained miko is a dangerous miko' Sesshomaru thought.

He followed the scents all the way to a another parking lot on the other side of the park from where he parked. Here he could smell the missing demon and Shippo's demon scent. 'Well, I guess Kagome knows Shippo''s a demon now. I tried to tell her but Shippo wanted to keep a secret. The secret is out now the demon ran away and Kagome increased in power. She's more dangerous then I thought I have to get to her and fast' Sesshomaru thought running back to his car.

Before he got back into his car his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out and noticed that he got a text message. 'It's from Shippo' Sesshomaru thought surprised to hear from again. "Please come soon mom doesn't believe me. Don't call" Sesshomaru said reading aloud Shippo's message. 'Shippo is one smart kid' Sesshomaru thought getting into his car. About half an hour later Sesshomaru spotted a hotel and decided to spend the night there.

He paid for his room and was given his key. He put his stuff on the table and was turning on his laptop. When his cell phone rang he pulled it out and flipped it open. "When you come across Cedar Park keep driving for three days straight until you come across a sign a that's covered with flowers that's where we are look around. Were going to be staying here for a while" Shippo whispered.

'That's the name of the park I was just at' Sesshomaru thought happily. "Thank you Shippo this helps a lot I'll come as soon as I can" Sesshomaru said. "Ok good I can't talk for long you have to come. Mom doesn't believe me and Kouga is hurting me I had to use my fox fire on him" Shippo whispered starting to get scared.

"Ok calm down just be careful around Kouga don't let him know your getting outside help. Kouga is one dangerous and slippery wolf. Don't mess with him your no match against him" Sesshomaru said in a nice calm voice hoping to calm Shippo's fear. "Ok but what about mom? I think she's falling in love with this guy" Shippo asked.

"Just let her she'll be safer that way" Sesshomaru said trying to keep himself from growling. "Ok I gotta go" Shippo whispered hearing noises outside his room. "Ok keep me updated" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll contact you when I can don't call" Shippo whispered before hanging up. 'First he sends demons after them and when that fails he sends Kouga. If I didn't know any better I think Naraku really fell in love with Kagome how strange. Especially with his and Onigumo's record' Sesshomaru thought opening his laptop. 'Let's see if InuYasha is running the company into the ground' Sesshomaru thought checking out the company's progress.

'Not bad little brother I'm surprised I think I'll give him a call' Sesshomaru thought dialing his number. 'Hello" InuYasha answered.

"I'm surprised little brother that you haven't ruined the company yet" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, of course hey what's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Relax it was complaint" Sesshomaru said.

"Complaint my ass" InuYasha said lowly.

"Did you do what I asked you to do before I left?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah but you still haven't told me what's this is about and did you know Kagome went missing?" InuYasha asked.

"The less you know the better and yes I heard" Sesshomaru said.

"Isn't she like your best friend?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes she is" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok well anyway some people came asking about you" InuYasha said.

"Really who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They looked human but they really were demons. They were asking about Kagome and if you knew anything about where she went" InuYasha said.

"Was there three of them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" InuYasha asked.

"Lucky guess so what did you tell them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told them what you told me to tell anyone who asked about you. That you were on a business trip" InuYasha said.

"Good" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm eventually going to find out what your up to" InuYasha said.

"Trust me just stay out of this" Sesshomaru said.

"Trust you ha what do you take me for a fool? Ha trust you that's funny" InuYasha said laughing.

"Yes you are a fool do you want to get killed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" InuYasha asked confused.

"I'm dealing with dangerous people" Sesshomaru said.

"Wait a minute this wouldn't have anything to do with Kagome and Naraku would it?" InuYasha asked.

"Like I said the less you know the better. Tell me brother what do you know about Kouga Wolf?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not much except he's known as a charmer especially a lady charmer. He can get anyone to trust him which makes him a dangerous person to deal with. That's about all I know why you ask?" InuYasha asked.

"Find me more information on him and send it to me" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok but what's with all the secrets?. Your going to have to tell me what's going on sooner or later" InuYasha said.

"Just do what I told you do" Sesshomaru said hanging up. He put his phone and laptop away before taking a quick shower. After his shower and he changed and remembered to lock the door. He slipped into bed and made himself conformable. 'I'll sleep for a few hours, eat, and continue to keep on driving for three days straight like Shippo said. My body should be able to handle it.

If only I could figure out a way to get to her faster' Sesshomaru was thinking before he fell asleep exhausted.

'What am I going to do?' Kouga thought walking back and forth. 'I think I'm falling in love with her. This was not part of the plan' Kouga thought pulling his hair. 'Ok calm down focus there are many reasons why I can't love Kagome' Kouga thought sitting down on his bed. "One she's a miko" Kouga said counting on his fingers. "Two she has that brat son o how I wish to rake my claws through him.

Three she's ugly not even a bit attractive. Except those beautiful brown eyes and her nice smile. The way she blushes making her look even more prettier. How soft her skin feels o how I wish to taste her, her lips on mine. The way her body curves making her look o so tempting. It was hard not to get aroused. I wonder how she looks n...AHHH WHAT I'M I THINKING I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THE TARGET!" Kouga screamed pacing back and forth again but faster.

"This is impossible I can't fall in love plus Naraku would kill me if he found out" Kouga said whispering the last part. "Maybe a little fresh air and nice run will set me straight" Kouga said to himself. He threw on his shoes and bolted out the door. He ran and ran until he thought he was far enough and stopped. He looked around to notice he was standing right outside Kagome's house. "Damn legs led me here to the main reason why I'm having trouble carrying out the plan" Kouga said.

He stayed there for a while thinking things over and enjoying the fresh air before rtuning back to his own house. He rushed in slamming the door behind him in a rush. He was taking of his shoes when his phone rang. "Shit it's Ayame" Kouga mumbled. "Hey Kouga baby" Ayame said when Kouga answered his phone. "Don't call me that" Kouga said angrily.

"But why not Kouga baby?" Ayame asked sounding like she was sad. "Cause I'm not your baby not now or ever. Why did you call? It better be good" Kouga asked.

"What were you doing with that girl?" Ayame asked.

"That's none of your business what did you do follow me here? Actually forget it I don't want to know. Get it through your head I'm not yours and never will be" Kouga said annoyed. "But you promised" Ayame whined.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Kouga yelled.

"So you still promised" Ayame said.

"Ahhh! You drive me crazy Ayame. I was drunk it doesn't count I don't love you go find some else like Gintu. He has a crush on you" Kouga said.

"Ewww that slob never! So Kouga baby you didn't tell me who she was" Ayame said.

"Don't call me that and she's a job nothing more" Kouga said trying to convince himself too.

"You were hired to kill her?" Ayame asked.

"No actually something different I was hired by Naraku to kidnap the girl apparently she's his wife" Kouga said.

"Really? Poor girl I hate to be in her shoes. Anyway what about the kid?" Ayame asked.

"He doesn't care about the kid he said I could kill him for all he cares such a brat he is" Kouga said growing the last part. "Your not going to kill him are you?" Ayame asked her voice pleading him not to. "I don't know maybe" Kouga said starting to have second thoughts about killing Shippo. "Don't Kouga he's just a kid" Ayame begged.

"If I don't will it keep up off my back?" Kouga asked hoping she would. "No" Ayame said.

"What do want from me?" Kouga asked pulling his hair. "You can't have me so just go home and stop spying on me" Kouga said annoyed.

"No can do Kouga baby I love you and you promised me" Ayame said.

"I was drunk ahh what's the use Ayame stop following me and let me do my job. I gotta go I need to wake up early tomorrow" Kouga said.

"Ok Kouga baby good night" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Stop calling me that!" Kouga yelled before hanging up. "What was I thinking me in love with Kagome" Kouga said laughing as he turned off the lights and slipped into bed. 'Me in love with Kagome that's funny' Kouga thought before falling asleep dreaming of Kagome.

Rate!

Review!

Rate and Review!

Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me.

Hope you like

Ja Ne

Sesshomaru'sLover


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Kagome Almost Kidnapped_

Shippo was so surprised by how fast his mom enrolled him in school. Shippo was relieved that the school day was finally over and he could go home. His mom was supposed to be out front waiting for him. Since she promised to pick him up but instead he found Kouga. He was leaning against a red sport car 'You have got to be kidding me oh, well what's the worst that can happen?' Shippo wondered rolling his eyes and walking towards Kouga.

"Where's my mom?" Shippo asked.

"She asked me to pick you up and watch over you, until she got back from looking for a job" Kouga said not even looking at Shippo. 'I just had to ask' Shippo thought.

"Well, forget it I'd rather walk home" Shippo said starting to walk away. "Get in the car" Kouga said running in front of him making Shippo stop. "There's no way I'm getting in that car with you. The less time I spend with you the better" Shippo said walking around Kouga.

"Get you're ass in the car now!" Kouga yelled angrily.

"You're not the boss of me, I don't have to listen to you!" Shippo yelled starting to walk off when Kouga grab him. "Get in that car now I'm not going to have a brat like you ruin things between me and your mother" Kouga growled.

"Let go of me!" Shippo yelled struggling to get out of his death grip. Shippo was able to get out of Kouga's hold, but his arm was scratched in the process. Shippo cried out in pain and held his arm trying to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help the cuts were too deep. "Look what you made me do brat" Kouga said angrily trying to see his arm.

"Don't touch me you did this to me!" Shippo yelled stepping back.

"It's you're fault if you would have gotten into the car like I told you to none of this would have happened" Kouga said angrily.

"Go away I'll just walk home" Shippo said crying from the pain. Kouga sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He felt bad for hurting the brat. "Look kid I didn't mean to it was an accident. Now let me take a look at that arm. I promise I won't hurt you and I'll be gentle" Kouga said holding out his hand. Shippo glared at him before willingly giving Kouga his arm.

"Shit that's deep" Kouga mumbled.

"Hold on a second" Kouga said ripping the right arm of his shirt. He cut it into long strips and wrapped Shippo's arm hoping to stop the bleeding. "Thanks" Shippo said lowly not looking at him. "No problem now get in the car please" Kouga said. Shippo nodded and got in the car. "So when are you going to kidnap my mom?" Shippo asked once Kouga got in the car.

"Look brat I mean kid I mean Shippo if it were up to me. I would leave you're mother alone but it's not. I was hired to kidnap you're mom and if I don't I'll be killed" Kouga said looking over at Shippo for a second before turning his attention back on the road. "Who hired you to kidnap my mom?" Shippo asked totally confused why would someone want to kidnap and hurt his mom?

She was the most nicest and kindest person he knew. "Her husband Naraku and also known as you're father" Kouga said.

'Dad?' Shippo thought unable to believe it. "You're lying dad would never hire someone to hurt mom" Shippo said angrily.

'He really doesn't know what's going on poor kid damn. Ayame is affecting me more then I thought but still it is sad. Not just for him but Kagome too wait what am I thinking? I can't let feelings get in way of pursuing the target' Kouga thought pulling into the driveway of Kagome's house. "Just kidding kid if I were to tell you the truth I would have to kill you" Kouga lied getting out of the car.

Kouga pulled out a pair of keys to the house and opened the door. 'She gave him a key to the house already. What is she thinking? She's only been seeing this guy for a few days' Shippo thought going inside. "You're mom should be home in like an hour or two, so till then find something to do and don't bug me" Kouga said making himself comfortable on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Fine with me" Shippo said getting a drink from fridge before heading to his room. 'I might as well do my homework first' Shippo thought getting out his books and things. By the time Kagome came home, Shippo was already done with his homework and playing video games. "Hi Kouga thank you so much for watching Shippo" Kagome said as she came in through the door with pizza and a something on a hanger wrapped in a bag.

"No problem" Kouga said getting up off the couch. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I got pizza" Kagome asked sitting the pizza on the table in the kitchen. "I would like that as long as you're here" Kouga said kissing her hand. Kagome nodded and blushed. "Kagome may I spend the night here? You see my house is being redone today and won't be finished until tomorrow" Kouga asked.

"Ummm sure you can have the spare room" Kagome said smiling. "What!" Shippo yelled coming into kitchen he had heard when his mother came in. When he came out that's when he heard Kouga asking to spend the night and his mom agreeing. Kagome didn't hear her son's out burst she was to busy looking at his arm. "Shippo what happened to your arm?" Kagome asked walking towards him.

Shippo stared at her confused then he realized she was talking about his arm Kouga scratched. He forgotten about it cause the bleeding stopped and the pain numbed away. "Ummm I fell into a thorny bush on my arm" Shippo said. "Are you sure? It doesn't look like falling into a thorny bush could cause cuts like this" Kagome asked taking the strips off his arm.

'O no if mom looks at Kouga's shirt she'll figure it out. Wait minute he's wearing a different he changed at least he can do something right' Shippo thought.

'The kid is lying, why is the kid lying?' Kouga wondered. "Don't worry about it mom it doesn't hurt" Shippo said trying to take back his arm. "Ok, but let's get it cleaned and bandage up ok. Kouga we'll be right back" Kagome said dragging Shippo to the bathroom. "But mom" Shippo whined following his mom against his will "It's going to heal on it's own I am a demon" Shippo said.

"I know but I would feel better knowing that you're wound is bandaged properly and not infected" Kagome said.

"Fine" Shippo said giving in. After Kagome cleaned up Shippo they joined Kouga in the kitchen. Kagome fed Kouga and Shippo and while they were eating. She went and got Kouga's room prepared for the night. Shippo quickly ate and went to his room saying he felt tired and wanted go to bed early.

Kagome said good night to him and when Kouga was done eating. She showed him to his room of where he was going to stay the night, before turning in herself. Kagome showered and put on her night clothes before climbing into and falling asleep. Tomorrow would be the first day at her new job and she made sure to get hours during day while Shippo was at school.

And she didn't want to be late on her first day.

The bag Kagome came home with was her uniform starting tomorrow she would be working at a diner. Part-time while Shippo was at school. It was all she could get at the time and she needed the money badly so she took it. Kouga anxiously waited tonight was night he would put his plan into action. He waited until he heard both Shippo's and Kagome's breathing evened out telling him that they were asleep.

He grabbed his stuff and quietly snuck out of his room making sure not to make a sound. He snuck to Kagome's room and quietly went in. Kagome was sleeping in a silky black nightgown she looked like a goddess. Kouga stalked towards her and stood still when she moved. Kagome sighed and turned on her onto her back before pulling up the blankets and snuggling it's in warmth.

Kouga sighed with relief and stalked closer he stood over her, watching her. He was going to attack but he hesitated he couldn't do. 'What I'm doing I can't do this but if I don't I'll be killed' Kouga thought debating whether or not he should or should not kidnap Kagome. Naraku was excepting him to kidnap Kagome tonight, but he couldn't go through with it.

Kouga sighed and was about to leave when Kagome started to wake up.

Kagome woke up to see Kouga hovering over her with some rope. She was about to scream when Kouga covered her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'll move my hand if you promise me that you won't scream ok?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded and Kouga moved his hand. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear she couldn't move.

She was too scared to think straight and do the most logical thing.

"You were going to kidnap weren't you? Why? Who are you? Have you been pretending to like me so you could get closer to me? Why? Tell me damn it, don't just sit there" Kagome asked angrily crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I was hired by Naraku to kidnap you and to get you at all cost. I was fine with it at first I didn't know you and thought it would be easy.

But the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you.

I don't wish to hurt you anymore I tried to deny my feelings for you, but there's no way around it. I'm in love with you" Kouga said trying to get closer to her but she moved back. "Who are you really" Kagome asked still crying. "I'm Kouga Wolf, I'm a full wolf demon and I can run fast. Normally I'm hired to kill, but Naraku was different and he was offering way more then I usually get paid. So I took the job" Kouga said.

"So Shippo was right all long" Kagome said more to herself. "Yes, he was but what I'm telling you is the truth and I need to tell you some things. I'm not planning on kidnapping you or hurting you in anyway. Even if it means my life" Kouga said. Kagome nodded as a signal she was listening and paying attention.

"Naraku isn't going to stop at nothing to get you. You may or may not know this, but he could care less about kid. He is willing to send dangerous people after you like me or like those demons he sent after you at that park. You're kind of safe here, I didn't tell him where you were staying and I don't plan to. Continue wearing perfume it makes it harder to identify you and keep you're hair short.

I didn't tell him exactly how you changed your appearance.

You should be safe here I'm going to throw Naraku off you're trail. I'm going to lie telling him you're some place else far away from here" Kouga said now sitting next to her. "Thank you" Kagome said hugging him. "It's the least I could do for pretending to be someone I'm not, but I really do love you" Kouga said cupping her cheek and kissing her on the lips. "Tell Shippo I didn't mean it, he'll understand farewell Kagome and I wish you luck" Kouga said before running off disappearing.

Kagome sat there shocked and brought her hand to her lips. 'He kissed me, Kouga kissed me wow what a kiss' Kagome thought until she realized that he was gone and what time it was. 'O man I have to wake up early tomorrow. After I drop off Shippo, I have to go to my new job I can't be late on my first day' Kagome thought quickly getting into bed.

She made herself comfortable before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Mommy what happened to Kouga? I didn't see him this morning" Shippo asked getting in the car. "I wanted to talk to you about that I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. You were right he was pretending to like me so he could kidnap and he almost did. But the thing is he fell in love with me and instead of hurting me, he helped me.

He gave me some information on who's coming after me and thanks to him, we'll be safe for while" Kagome said.

"Did he say who it was?" Shippo asked.

"No, but he did tell me to tell you that he didn't mean it, he said you would understand" Kagome said looking at Shippo confused. "I understand Kouga is not such a bad guy once you get to know the real him. except for that whole hired to kill thing but otherwise he's ok" Shippo said smiling. "You're not going to tell me what he meant are you?" Kagome asked.

"Nope I think it's better if you don't know don't worry it's nothing bad" Shippo said.

"Ok if you say so now let's get you to school cause I need to get to my job on time" Kagome said starting the car and backing out of the driveway. She drove and dropped off Shippo at his school then she went to the diner. She was relieved that she made it on time and immediately started to work. At first she was dropping things and messing up orders but after a while she got the hang of things.

Sesshomaru passed the sign that Shippo mentioned that was covered with flowers. He drove for three days straight now he was hungry. He saw a diner and decided to eat there since it was the closet food place to eat. He wasn't sure how much his body could take and he didn't want to find out. He pulled into the parking park and parked.

He locked the doors and went inside.

He sat a table that was empty and picked up the menu to see what he could eat. Kagome being the waitress saw someone new come in and went over to take his order. Since it was on her way to another table who's food was ready. Kagome walked up to the man and asked "May I take your order?" Sesshomaru was still looking at menu when a waitress came up to him and asked to take his order.

'That voice sounds familiar' Sesshomaru thought slowly putting down the menu. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said shocked to find her. "Sesshomaru" Kagome said also shocked as she dropped the tray that was filled with food for the other table. Sesshomaru quickly got up and caught it without spilling anything. "Thanks" Kagome said taking the tray back for him.

Kagome was trying to think of something to say when a man yelled "Where's our food!"

"Ummm Sesshomaru stay right here I'll be right back. I have a break in a few minutes" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome went off to deliver the food. After about five minutes Kagome came back with a plate of food and a drink and put in front of Sesshomaru. She then took off her apron and sat in front of him.

"I figured you would want that unless you don't like that anymore" Kagome said.

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said starting to eat the fries. Kagome couldn't take the silence and had to ask. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You" Sesshomaru said.

"Me?" Kagome asked confused as she started to eat his fries too. "Why didn't you tell me about Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, so you find out huh?" Kagome asked sinking into her seat. "Yeah, but not until I saw the report on TV about how you went missing. I'm sure you've seen it the one where Naraku is acting as the caring husband forgetting to mention that he had a child and he was missing too" Sesshomaru said rasing one eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that.

Yes, I did see it is that thing still on?" Kagome asked.

"No, I made sure after I saw that it was never aired again" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling.

"I want answers" Sesshomaru said taking the fries away from her. "Sess" Kagome whined trying to reach for the fries. "Promise me you're going to tell me everything and I mean everything" Sesshomaru said still holding the fries away. "Fine now hand over the fries" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and put back the fries. "Hey wait a minute these are my fries" Sesshomaru said just now realizing it.

"So I brought them to you" Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru playfully glared at her before smiling. "So when do you get off work?" Sesshomaru asked taking a sip of his drink. "Ummm not for another like two hours, then after that I have to go pick up Shippo from school, but after that I'm free" Kagome said.

"Good, we can talk then" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, but not around Shippo he doesn't know everything. He knows someone after me. but he doesn't know it's Naraku" Kagome said.

"I figured, I mean you didn't even tell me" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought you would be safer not knowing" Kagome said sinking more into her set. "Sit up, I'm not mad at you it's just you should have told me. I mean, I did tell you not to marry the guy of course I would help you. Plus I'm stronger then that weakling any day and you know that better then anyone" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I know I was panicking and I wanted to get far away and fast" Kagome said.

"I understand but you really should have come to me" Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled. Kagome looked at the clock and quickly got up. "I'm sorry, its seems my break is over" Kagome said before drinking his drink. "Now I remember why I don't like to go out and eat with you. You always end up eating my food" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry, it's just you order such good food plus I was hungry" Kagome said.

'You were hungry and you work in a diner?" Sesshomaru asked with on eyebrow raised. "Shut up, it's not like that here take this" Kagome said handing him a key. "It's the key to my house you can wait for me there" Kagome said as she wrote on a piece of paper. "And here is the address I'm sure you can find it fine" Kagome said smiling before she went back to work.

Sesshomaru finished what was left his food and paid for it.

Kagome came to clean up "I'll meet you at the house" Kagome said cleaning up. "I'm glad, I've found you it's nice seeing you again till later bye Kagome" Sesshomaru said kissing her on the lips. Sesshomaru just smiled and left. Kagome stood still in shock and surprise when she realized she had to get back to work. 'This is the second time I've been kissed today first it was Kouga and now Sesshomaru.

I thought Kouga was a good kisser but Sesshomaru is a way better' Kagome thought smiling.

* * *

"You failed!" Naraku yelled so pissed off he broke his desk in half. "Sorry but she disappeared she's smarter then you think. She must have figured me out and what I was going to do and fled" Kouga said with a smirk as he spoke to Naraku through the phone. "Do you at least know where she is going you mangy wolf?" Naraku asked angrily.

'Mangy wolf huh, just for that I'm going to lie to you much more then I planned' Kouga thought.

"Yeah, I over heard her going over her plans but she left earlier then I thought she would. Anyway she's hoping to throw you off instead of going in the direction she's been going. She's going to head back half way then she's going to go west. She's hoping you'll think she went to mom's or cousin's house. Pretty smart plan I say" Kouga said.

"I didn't ask you what you think wolf at least you did something right" Naraku said angrily.

'Keep talking rich boy I'll show you' Kouga thought getting angry.

"Anyway I except you go after her" Naraku said.

"Sorry no can do" Kouga said.

"And why not? I paid you good money and I except you to do you're job" Naraku asked angrily.

"Sorry, but I have new job getting paid twice as much as you offered and it actually acquires me to kill someone" Kouga said smirking knowing he was getting Naraku mad. 'Serves you right rich boy trying to hurt Kagome' Kouga thought.

"You mangy wolf I paid you and you better get the job done" Naraku growled.

"Let's get this straight, I'm no mangy wolf and I'm not hired to chase and kidnap people but to kill. I'm hired to kill, I know it's hard for you to understand since all you have to do is snap you're fingers to get what you want. But that doesn't work with me, so rich boy I'm not going to waste my time chasing some bitch who obviously doesn't want to come back to you.

Don't ever call for my services again" Kouga said hanging.

'Sorry Kagome I really don't think you're a bitch, but I couldn't let Naraku know I fell in love with you. It would get you and me in more danger, but you should be safe for a while now. But if Naraku is as crazy as I think he is. I'm going to need some help keeping him off Kagome's trail when I can't be there to do it. But who can I get?

Oh, no not Ayame but who else can I get? She's the only one I know that will help' Kouga thought.

Kouga sighed and dialed Ayame's number waiting for to answer. "Hey Kouga baby I'm surprised you called you ready to be mine?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

"No and stop calling me that I need your help with something" Kouga said.

"What do you need my help for?" Ayame asked.

"I need help keeping Naraku off Kagome's trail" Kouga said.

"Kouga baby I love you but you're nuts. you want to mess with Naraku. One of the richest men you're crazy trying to go up against a man with all that money" Ayame said.

"I told you to stop calling me that and what's there to be afraid of. Naraku is just a rich boy filled with hot air, he never does things for himself he has others do it for him" Kouga said.

"I don't know" Ayame said not to sure this was a good idea. "Please Ayame do it for me please I promise you won't get hurt. It's not like were going to challenge Naraku head on. Were just going to do little things that will throw him off and send him in the wrong direction please" Kouga said.

"Ok. since it means so much to you but you have to promise to go on four dates with me" Ayame said.

"No way make it two dates" Kouga said.

"No, four dates or you can just forget it" Ayame said.

"Three and you got a deal" Kouga said.

"Fine, so what did you want me to do first Kouga baby?" Ayame asked.

"Stop calling me that just keep an eye Naraku until I get there ok?" Kouga asked.

"Ok, bye Kouga baby I love you, you should call me more often" Ayame said.

"STOP ahh why do I even try just keep an eye on him until I get there" Kouga said hanging up. 'What have I done? I just promised Ayame three dates so she would help me. I must be going crazy' Kouga thought as he grabbed his stuff. He looked around the house seeing if there was anything else he wanted to take with him. Before running off to meet Ayame if he left now and kept a constant speed he could get to her in decent time.

* * *

Rate!

Review!

Do something

Thanks to wonderinspirit and shadowcat1028 for reviewing.

It means a lot to me.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_Kagome Gets Divorced_

**Lemon will appear without notice you've been warned**

Kagome pulled into the driveway and parked the car. She and Shippo got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Mom aren't you going to open the door?" Shippo asked looking up at her. Kagome searched through her purse and pockets until she remember she gave them to Sesshomaru. 'Duh Sesshomaru has them he probably left the door open anyway' Kagome thought opening the door.

She opened the door to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sesshomaru!" Shippo yelled excitedly running towards him. "You came you actually came!" Shippo yelled stopping in front of him. "Yes, thanks to you" Sesshomaru said smiling and ruffling his hair. "Wait a minute Shippo how did you know Sesshomaru was coming?" Kagome asked confused as she closed the door.

"How else do you think I found you so fast? Shippo called me up and told me how to find you smart kid you have" Sesshomaru said.

"Shippo is that why you wouldn't give me my cell phone back?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, cause you wouldn't believe me and I thought who would help us at a time like this. And Sesshomaru came to mind you're not mad are you?" Shippo asked.

"No, I'm glad you called him I should have called you in the first place Sesshomaru. Now Shippo go to you're room and start on you're homework" Kagome said. Shippo nodded and took his stuff to his room. Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Sesshomaru. "We should be able to talk for a while" Kagome said looking at up Sesshomaru.

"Good then tell me what made you run away?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You were right about Naraku about a month after the wedding he started to beat and abuse me. He also raped me and I hated it, I was so afraid of him that I didn't do anything. I just let him treat me like that. I hated how I was living my life after that he raped me again and again. Something in me snapped and I knew I had to get away if I ever wanted happiness.

So I took the money I had been saving up for a while, picked up Shippo from school, and ran away" Kagome said now in tears.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome pulling her into her hug. "I'm so sorry, Kagome he had no right to do that to you. I'll make him pay" Sesshomaru said.

"No, Sesshomaru you can't, I can't let you get involved in this Naraku's gone crazy I don't want you to get hurt" Kagome said moving back so she could seeinto his eyes. "I can handle him, I know about the demons he sent after you. I could smell theirs and you're scent all over that park. And Shippo told me about Kouga Wolf what happened to him?

I can smell his scent but it's old" Sesshomaru asked wiping her tears.

"He said he fell in love with me and didn't want to hurt me and he didn't. He actually helped he told me about how Naraku is willing to send dangerous people after me and how he doesn't care about Shippo. He told me I was safe here cause he didn't tell Naraku where I was, and he said he was going to lie him about where I am. He also didn't tell him how I change my appearance and is going to throw him off my trail.

He even kissed me before he left" Kagome said.

"I can understand how he fell in love with you, you're lovable, beautiful, and kind" Sesshomaru said gazing into her eyes and cupping her cheek. "I've fallen for you" Sesshomaru whispered leaning closer to her face. Before Kagome knew what was happening Sesshomaru kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They continued to kiss until they both needed to breathe Sesshomaru was about to kiss her again but Kagome stopped him. "Sesshomaru I can't do this not yet I'm still married to Naraku" Kagome said keeping her hand on his chest. "You don't have to be" Sesshomaru said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I can get you two divorced if that is what you want?" Sesshomaru asked flipping his phone open. "Can you do that? Don't you need to have both of our signatures? If so Naraku won't sign" Kagome asked.

"Nope, I can still get you two divorced without the signatures and I can do it within an hour" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Really? That would be great thank you so much Sesshomaru" Kagome said hugging him. "No problem just let me make a call and they'll call us back once you're officially divorced" Sesshomaru said starting to dial the number. "Will Naraku know? I mean we'll he find out?" Kagome asked fear in her eyes. "Yes, but I won't let him hurt you or Shippo" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed with relief and smiled.

* * *

Little did Kagome and Sesshomaru know Shippo had heard everything. He was coming out of his room to get a drink when he heard them talking. He stayed hidden in the hallway and listened. He heard everything up until they started to kiss that's when he quietly went back to his room. 

'Daddy, he's the reason why mom decided to run away they weren't fighting he was hurting mommy. No, that can't be true but then again where did mommy get her bruises from? I just can't believe it was him that sent demons after us and tried to get Kouga to hurt her. Kouga was telling the truth when he said it was daddy who sent him after mommy.

But no daddy loves me he cares about me doesn't he? So all those times he was being nice to me was all an act. He doesn't care I have to find out for myself' Shippo thought picking up Kagome's phone.

Using his fox magic he changed into Kagome so he would sound just like her and dialed the number of Naraku's phone. "Hello" Naraku said answering his phone. 'Now what would mommy say since her and daddy aren't talking?' Shippo thought. "It was you that sent Kouga after us wasn't it?" Shippo asked pretending to be Kagome and sounding angry.

"Yes, but that mangy wolf failed getting you but don't worry. I'm not giving up yet I'll will get you back" Naraku said.

"He said you didn't care about Shippo is that true?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I only care about you let the brat die for all I care" Naraku said. Shippo changed back to himself and started cry. "How could you daddy?" Shippo cried.

"Shippo!" Naraku said sounding surprised. "I was just kidding son" Naraku said.

"You're lying" Shippo said.

"No, really son I was just kidding its a joke between me and mother" Naraku said trying to convince him. "Don't call me son I'm not you're son you don't even care about me. You would be happier if I was dead you said it yourself. You're the reason why mom is running away, why she's in pain from unknown bruises, why she doesn't know how to use her powers.

It's all you're fault leave mommy alone!" Shippo yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? Your just a runt, a brat who's parents died because they were so weak just like you" Naraku said.

"That's not true my parents were strong and I will be too. Don't you dare talk about my parents you know nothing about them" Shippo said.

"But it is true and you know what they say like father like son. He was weak and you're weak too or are you just going to be a mommy's boy?" Naraku asked.

"No!" Shippo yelled throwing the phone at the wall. Shippo started to destroy everything in his room letting out all his anger before dropping to floor and crying.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru with big eyes filled with worried. Nothing needed to said Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly got up and ran to Shippo's room. They opened the door to find the room in mess and Shippo in the middle of the room crying. "Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked kneeling next to him. 

Shippo didn't say anything he just turned and cried into Kagome's chest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and comforted him rocking him back and forth. Shippo's sobs quieted down before he fell asleep. Kagome picked him up and laid him on his bed tucking him. She kissed him on the forehead before looking up at Sesshomaru. "What do you think happened?" Kagome asked.

"He wasn't attacked only his scent is in here, so it was him that trashed the room" Sesshomaru said looking around.

"But what would make him do this?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe, it has something to do with this" Sesshomaru said picking up her half broken cell phone. "My cell phone" Kagome said shocked at it's condition. "Did you call Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at Kagome. "It must have been Shippo" Kagome said walking towards Sesshomaru. "But I don't know what they would be talking about" Kagome said.

"Then let's find out" Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her out the room. He went to his laptop and opened it he typed for while before he said something. "Here we go the conversation between Shippo and Naraku" Sesshomaru said.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked looking over his shoulder. "It's really easy I just hacked into you're phone company's computer" Sesshomaru said

"You what?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Let's just keep that our little secret, plus didn't you want to know what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, you're right I do want to know thanks Sesshomaru" Kagome said smiling before reading the conversation. "Sesshomaru look at this" Kagome said pointing to part of the conversation. "How would Shippo know this? Unless oh no he heard us talking" Kagome said.

"That's not all keep reading" Sesshomaru said. Kagome continued reading and gasped when she finished. "How could he do that? Naraku is just horrible how dare he talk about Shippo like that. Poor Shippo Sesshomaru what am I going to do?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was about to answer when his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, good, ok thanks" Sesshomaru said hanging up. "Well, Kagome I have some good news. You are officially divorced" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Really? Thank you so much Sesshomaru" Kagome said smiling and hugging him. "You know this isn't only good news for you but Shippo too. Naraku is no longer is his father and you're lucky he didn't mark you, making you his mate" Sesshomaru said hugging her back. "You're right I'm glad he didn't" Kagome said standing up.

"Kagome you used you're powers at the park right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened but whatever it was it was fluke. I haven't been able to do anything since then except heal myself" Kagome said.

"That's because you haven't been properly trained. You should have let me trained you cause now you're powers are active and if I'm right you're powerful. And it's bad to have a lot power and not know how to use them" Sesshomaru said.

"Those demons at the park I killed them didn't I?" Kagome asked looking down. "Yes, but you did the right thing if you hadn't killed them they would have hurt you and Shippo. You did it out of self defensive there's nothing wrong with what you did" Sesshomaru said putting his finger under chin making her look up at him. "Let me train you" Sesshomaru said his face inches from hers.

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru smiled before kissing her.

Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. "Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned trying to get him to stop. Sesshomaru stopped but kept his hands on her.

"What? You're not married anymore" Sesshomaru asked confused he didn't understand why Kagome stopped. "I know, I know but not here my room" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled he picked up Kagome bridal style. He went to her room and placed her on her feet. Kagome smiled and locked the door. "Just in case" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her. While they were kissing Sesshomaru slowly lowered her onto the bed. Sesshomaru kissed her again before pulling on her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side.Kagome blushed under his intense stare and moved her arms to cover herself. But Sesshomaru stopped her pinning her arms by her side. "Your beautiful" Sesshomaru said making Kagome blush a darker shade of red.

It was the spot where he wished to mark her making her forever his mate. He kissed the spot before moving down to her chest. As soon as Sesshomaru let go of her hands she put them in his hair. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed down her stomach and stopped when he could go no farther.Never had she felt like this way with Naraku even when he was being nice and not raping her.

She pulled Sesshomaru towards her and kissed him hard. Kagome could feel the knot in her stomach grow tighter and knew what was going to happen. "Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a whisper as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. "Are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to make Kagome do anything she didn't want or wasn't ready for. "Yes," Kagome said.

Kagome could feel her release was coming close the knot getting tighter and tighter until it burst as she screamed her release.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed panting from her orgasm. Sesshomaru felt his own release coming soon but he wanted Kagome to come with him."Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed from her mind blowing orgasm. "Kagome" Sesshomaru growled spilling his seed lucky for him he could control his seed. So Kagome wouldn't get pregnant.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled over so he wouldn't crush her.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest. He dropped his spell so he could use his tail to cover them with the blankets. He then laid his tail near her before wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome stared at him and traced his stripes and moon with her finger. "I love you're demon form and I love you it just took me a while to realize it" Kagome said tracing his lips.

"I love you too" Sesshomaru said kissing her finger and smiling. Kagome smiled and kissed him before laying her head against his chest. "Goodnight" Sesshomaru said kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight" Kagome said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to sleep before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up feeling really warm and gazed at the chest in front of her before looking at Sesshomaru's face. 'He looks so peaceful' Kagome thought. She slipped out of his hold and stood up. She stretched before looking at the clock. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed covering her mouth quickly remembering that Sesshomaru and Shippo were still sleeping.

'O no I'm going to be late' Kagome thought panicking.

She took a quick shower and changed into her under garments. She looked around the bed and found pieces of her uniform. 'Where's my skirt?' Kagome thought. She got down on her hands, and knees, and looked under the bed to find it on the other side. 'I'm going to be so late and I've only worked there for one day' Kagome thought pulling on her skirt.

She hopped over to her mirror while trying to put on her shoes.

She quickly put on a little make-up and grabbed her purse. 'I can't just leave without saying anything' Kagome thought looking at Sesshomaru who was still sleeping.

'He's a hard sleeper just like Shippo, I'm surprised with all the noise I made. He's still sleeping I know I'll leave him a note. Wait what about Shippo? Well, I don't think it will hurt, if he stays home and misses a day of school. Plus he doesn't know that Naraku isn't his father anymore, or that me and Sesshomaru are together now.

He needs time to get use to things, I'll just leave a note for Sesshomaru' Kagome thought.

She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and quickly wrote a note. She left the note next to Sesshomaru before grabbing her keys. She remembered to lock the door and was on her way to work.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up an hour later after Kagome left. He noticed that Kagome wasn't there and there was a note in her place. He picked it and read it. "Dear Sesshomaru, I had to go to work this isn't me running away. Anyway last night was wonderful" Sesshomaru smirked at that part as he read aloud. 

"I'm letting Shippo stay home today cause of yesterday. Please watch and talk to him for me and tell him the good news. Feel free to do whatever you and Shippo want to do. Except anything I would disapprove of love Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up he decided he would take shower and change. After his shower he dressed into some jeans and white collared shirt with long sleeves.

He left a few buttons unbuttoned showing off his chest. Sesshomaru left Kagome's room and went into the living room he decided to watch TV while he waited for Shippo to wake. He didn't have to wait long cause after about five minutes of watching nothing Shippo came and sat next to him. "Hey Sesshomaru where's mom?" Shippo asked.

"She had to go to work and she asked me to watch and talk to you" Sesshomaru said turning off the TV and turning his attention on to Shippo. "Talk to me about what? Is that why she didn't wake me up to take me to school?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing she felt you needed the time to think things through about last night. We know you heard us talking and we know about the conversation with Naraku. And before you ask let's just say I have my ways" Sesshomaru said.

"So you know what Naraku said to me about how I'm weak and he never cared about me" Shippo said looking down feeling sad. "Shippo look up at me" Sesshomaru said waiting for him to look at him, before he spoke again.

"He had no right to say those things to you, but you can't let what he said get to you. For one thing Naraku didn't even know you're parents and I know for a fact that fox demons are particularly strong, especially with there magic. You're not strong now but you will be if you work hard enough. And an another thing don't feel bad that he never cared or liked you.

You wouldn't want someone as bad him to like you." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" Shippo said wiping his face with his shirt. 'I wish him and mommy were together Sesshomaru would be a cool dad' Shippo thought looking up Sesshomaru again. "So what's the good news?" Shippo asked remembering Sesshomaru said there was some good news. "I think you'll be happy to know that Naraku and you're mom are no longer married.

Which makes you not his son and he's not you're father" Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Shippo asked to shocked to believe it. Sesshomaru nodded his head and smiled. "Yes!" Shippo yelled happily

"Umm Sesshomaru are you and mommy together now? I can smell her scent all over you" Shippo asked.

"Yes we are, are you ok with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I trust you to go out with mommy I always knew you loved her" Shippo said with a big grin. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised. "Would you believe a kid telling you who you love?" Shippo asked.

"No, I wouldn't" Sesshomaru said.

"When I was talking to Naraku pretending to be mommy. I got real scared the way he was talking making threats. He really wants to hurt mommy and it scares me. The demons he sent after us attacked us at that park, both me and mommy were almost killed. Then he sent Kouga after us luckily for mommy and me he fell in love with her.

But it makes me think if he was willing to do that, what is he planning to do next. And not knowing scares me" Shippo said.

"Don't worry, I won't let him or anybody else hurt you or Kagome. No one is going to touch you or Kagome and if they do. I'll make them pay" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" Shippo said hugging him. Sesshomaru smiled and hugged him back before standing up. "How about we go out and later we can go out for lunch?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah" Shippo said excitedly jumping up and down. "Ok let's go" Sesshomaru said taking his keys out of his pockets. While Sesshomaru was locking the door Shippo went ahead and got in his car. After the door was locked Sesshomaru got in the car and started it up. He backed out of the driveway and they were on there way.

* * *

Luckily for Kagome she made it on time for work, she had been working since the time she got there. She was relieved when her boss told her she could have her break. She got herself a cheese burger, fries, and drink for lunch and found herself her a seat. She immediately started eating she was starving since this morning. She was in such a rush she forgot to grab something to eat. 

Kagome was gazing out the window and eating fries when she heard someone yell "Mommy!" She turned around to see Shippo and coming up behind him was Sesshomaru. "Hey Shippo feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, look what Sesshomaru got me" Shippo said sitting next to her and handing her his stuff. "He got you two new games" Kagome said checking out what games he got. "That means I won't be able to get you away from the TV now" Kagome said smiling handing back his games. "Thank you Sesshomaru for getting him those games he loves them" Kagome said as Sesshomaru took a seat.

"No problem and I have something for you" Sesshomaru said handing her a black box. "For me what is it?" Kagome asked looking down at the box and then up at Sesshomaru. "Open it and find out" Sesshomaru said smiling.

Kagome nodded and opened it she gasped at the beauty of it and gently took it out of the box. "A gold locket but Sesshomaru I can't accept this it's too much" Kagome said. Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it. "I want you to have it, a gift from me to you" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and put on the necklace before smiling at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I love it and I'll always wear it" Kagome said smiling.

"Are you guys hungry? I can go get you something" Kagome asked.

"Already taken care of we got something to eat earlier. I knew you would be on you're break by now so we stopped by to say hi" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and looked at her watch to find that her break was over five minutes ago. "O I have to get back to work" Kagome said standing up and cleaning up. "But I'm glad you guys stopped by to say hi I'll see you later" Kagome said.

"Ok, bye mommy" Shippo said.

"Bye Shippo, bye Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome" Sesshomaru said giving her a kiss on the lips. "Sesshomaru does Shippo know about us? Cause if he doesn't he'll think I'm cheating on Naraku" Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry I already talked to Shippo, apparently he knew I always loved you and he gave me his permission to date you" Sesshomaru said cupping her cheek and smiling. "I can't believe he said that, but thank you for talking to him for me" Kagome said smiling.

"No problem" Sesshomaru said kissing her again. "See you later Kagome" Sesshomaru said before leaving with Shippo. Kagome smiled and watched them leave before going back to work.

* * *

Please rate and review! 

Thank you to everybody who rated, reviewed, or just read my story!

I'll try and update soon.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Kagome A Demon_

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice" Naraku said opening the door wide enough to let Onigumo in. "No problem" Onigumo said walking in and heading towards Naraku's office. "So what is it now?" Onigumo asked taking a seat in front of Naraku's desk.

Naraku waited until he sat at his desk and turned to Onigumo before speaking again. "Kouga Wolf" Naraku said.

"What about him?" Onigumo asked not really interested. "That mangy wolf failed to get Kagome and not only that, but he had the nerve to take other job just because it pays more money. And he's a killer not a kidnapper" Naraku said angrily trying his best not to smash his new desk.

"He's right you know people hire Kouga Wolf to kill. Because they know he can get the job done. He's hired to kill not to kidnap some bitch who's running away" Onigumo said.

"She's not a bitch and you better watch what you say. We may be family but that won't stop me from killing you" Naraku growled.

"Like you could anyway is this all you wanted to tell me? Or is there a reason as to why I'm here?" Onigumo asked dusting off some imaginary dirt of his pants. "Yes, things are getting worse both my plans failed and now the kid knows I hate him" Naraku said.

"What? How did the kid find out? He's a runt" Onigumo asked.

"He pretended to be Kagome he must have used his fox magic" Naraku said.

"So you're saying the kid fooled you that's funny" Onigumo said laughing.

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled breaking his desk in half. "Damn this is the second desk I've broken this week" Naraku said under his breathe. "Ok I'm sorry but that is funny but what do you want me to do?" Onigumo asked.

"It seems whenever I send someone after Kagome they fail. So I want you to go after her someone who knows her better" Naraku said.

"So why don't you send that pretty boy Sesshomaru after her? Cause I'm not doing it plus there best friends" Onigumo asked standing up.

"No, he would protect her plus he probably doesn't even know she's gone. His little brother says that Sesshomaru is on a business trip so he's not even here. Which is why I want you to do it I mean you are her brother in law after all" Naraku said. Onigumo was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hold on" Naraku said picking up the phone. 'What!" Naraku yelled.

"This must be a mistake, that bitch!" Naraku yelled slamming the phone down breaking it. "What is it?" Onigumo asked wondering what could have gotten him so mad. "That bitch somehow got us divorced" Naraku said angrily.

'Really? This bitch Kagome is smarter then I thought. I might be able to use this to my advantage. She doesn't want to come to Naraku and I don't want her too either. I want the old Naraku back and if the bitch stays away. Naraku can just forget her and move on. We can go back to the old days when it was just me and him.

Yes, I can use this to my advantage' Onigumo thought a plan already forming in his head.

"I'll go" Onigumo said.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"I'll go and get Kagome just tell me where you think she is and I'll start from there" Onigumo said grinning evilily.

* * *

It was still early dawn and Kouga could see Naraku's mansion in view. He ran faster and followed Ayame's scent he found her on one of the mansion's sides. Ayame saw him and quickly ran to him hugging him tight. "Kouga baby you're here I missed you so much" Ayame said still hugging him. 

"Don't call me that and let go stop hugging me" Kouga said trying to pry her arms off him.

Ayame let go of him and stepped back. Kouga fixed himself up before looking up at Ayame. He had to admit that Ayame was looking good. She had half her hair up and the rest fell down her back and she had two strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing blue jeans.

With a cute pink shirt that cut off at her shoulders and over that was a blue jean jacket. She had on little make-up but was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Kouga are you all right?" Ayame asked waving her hand in his face. "What?" Kouga asked not really hearing her. "Kouga are you ok?" Ayame asked again. Kouga shook his head and blinked before looking up at Ayame. "Yeah I'm fine did you stay out here all night?" Kouga asked.

'She called me Kouga' Kouga thought surprised.

"Well, yeah that was part of the deal wasn't it? Anyway Kouga I think you might be interested in what I heard. You know that kid Shippo? Well, him and Naraku were talking. I feel so bad for the kid. He found out that it was Naraku who sent the demons and you after Kagome.

Not only that but Naraku told the kid how much he hated him, called him weak, and started talking about his parents" Ayame said.

"Poor kid finding out the truth like that is that all you learned?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, not much is happening here so I was thinking you could live up to you're part of deal and we can go on a date" Ayame said.

"I'm not trying to back out of the deal but are you sure we should go on a date now? I mean what if something happens while were gone we'll never know. And the point of spying on Naraku is to keep him away from Kagome" Kouga said.

"I already have that taken care of" Ayame said taking something out of her pocket. "These earpieces will allow us to hear anything that is going on in there. In my spare time while Naraku was sleeping and doing nothing. I snuck in and planted little microphones around the house where he stays most, like his office.

All we have to do is turn them on and place them in our ears" Ayame said handing him one.

"Wow Ayame I'm surprised you should be spy or something. You didn't stick any of these around my house did you?" Kouga asked giving her a face. "Let's go on that date now" Ayame said ignoring his question and grabbing his hand. She tried to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"Ayame" Kouga said pulling her back towards him. "No" Ayame said sighing

"No, I didn't put any in you're house I knew if you found out you would get mad. And if you get mad at me you wont like me and I didn't want that to happen" Ayame said.

"Thank you Ayame for telling me the truth let's go on that date now" Kouga said smiling. He held out his arm and Ayame hooked hers with his. Ayame blushed at there closeness and looked away. Kouga smirked and held her closer. 'I think I'm going to like this' Kouga thought helping her into her car she hid near by Naraku's.

After he helped her in he got in on his side and Ayame handed him her keys.

Kouga started up the car and backed out of the hiding spot. Before turning into the street and driving off to a fancy restaurant near by.

* * *

Kagome was about to leave work when her boss called for her saying she had a phone call. "Who is it?" Kagome asked taking the phone from her boss. "Says he's a friend" her boss said before leaving. "Hello" Kagome said wondering who it was. "Hey Kagome" Kouga said. 

"Kouga how are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine umm Kagome I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at Palace Hotel? It's about Naraku and I only have time to talk now, before I have to be off on my new job" Kouga asked.

"Sure I know where that is I pass by that place when I take Shippo to school" Kagome said.

"Ok when you get to the hotel ask for the key to room 302 and they'll give it to you" Kouga said.

"All right Ill be right there" Kagome said.

"See you soon" Kouga said hanging up. Kagome hang up and hurried to her car. About ten minutes later Kagome was at the hotel. She parked in the parking lot and went inside. She went up to the front desk and asked for the key for room 302. They handed her the key saying they were excepting her.

Kagome nodded and smiled before taking the elevator up to the third floor.

She walked down the hallway looking for room 302 when she spotted it. She stood outside the door debating whether or not she should just go in or knock first. 'He said to just come in but I can't do that. What if I just walk in there and he's... I don't know doing something.

I could just knock and wait for him to answer the door. But his instructions were to just come in and I'm sure if he told me to do it. Then it must be ok' Kagome thought.

Kagome made up her mind and decided to just go in. She opened the door and peeked her head in. "Kouga" Kagome said opening the a little wider the lights were off and the sun was setting. So it was hard for her to see she opened the door wide enough to get in and closed it behind her.

"Kouga" Kagome said looking around but everything was in the shadows. "Hello Kagome" Kouga said stepping out of one of the shadows.

"Kouga" Kagome said turning around to look at him. "Not exactly" Kouga said stepping all the way out of the shadows and changing into Onigumo. "Onigumo" Kagome whispered scared. She tried to run away but Onigumo stopped her and pinned her up against the wall by her arms.

"Onigumo please no" Kagome begged crying. "Please no don't make me go back to Naraku please please no I don't want to go back please just let me go please no please" Kagome begged sobbing.

"Shut up!" Onigumo yelled slapping her in the face. Kagome stopped sobbing and stared at Onigumo with fear of what he was going to do to her. "Shut up and just listen if it makes you feel better. I'll let you go but you better not run or I will seriously hurt you" Onigumo threatened.

Kagome nodded and Onigumo let go of her arms. Kagome touched her cheek and looked down at her hand to see blood.

'He must have cut me when he hit me' Kagome thought looking up at Onigumo. "What are you going to do to me?' Kagome asked trying hard not to sound scared. "Believe or not but I'm actually here to help you" Onigumo said crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"Why would you help me? You always hated me you were never once nice to me" Kagome asked starting to get a little angry.

"Here take this" Onigumo said tossing her a vial. Kagome almost dropped it but quickly caught it. "What is it?" Kagome asked holding the little vial between her fingers. Kagome could see some kind of liquid was in the see through blue vial. "Just drink it" Onigumo said standing up straight.

"No, I'm not drinking anything that comes from you. I how do I know you didn't poison it and you're just trying to kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Drink it" Onigumo growled walking towards Kagome. "No!" Kagome yelled about to throw the vial at the floor, but Onigumo grabbed her hand stopping her. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's you're choice you should be happy I'm helping instead of just killing you here and now" Onigumo growled in her ear.

Kagome didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say or think.

What he was saying was true he could have killed her if he wanted too, no one knew where she was. On the other hand he wasn't planning on taking her back to Naraku but she couldn't help but not trust him. He never liked her, he hated her Onigumo was even meaner then Naraku.

Since Kagome didn't say anything, Onigumo threw her down to the ground and pinned her to floor. He sat on her waist and pinned her arms to her side with his legs.

Onigumo popped off the top of the vial. Kagome closed her mouth refusing to open it. Onigumo pinched her nose shut making, so she would run out of air and have to breath from her mouth. Kagome tried to keep her mouth shut but she needed to breath and soon. Kagome gasped trying to get air down to her lungs.

Onigumo took his chance and poured the stuff down her throat. He waited until she drank all of it before getting off her.

Kagome sat up choking as the liquid went down her throat and she tried to get her breathing regular. But before Kagome could catch her breath she started feel heated pain all over her body. "What is happening to me?" Kagome asked as the searing pain got worse.

"You're fighting it just relax and accept it" Onigumo said. Before Kagome could ask what she was fighting she screamed out in pain.

The pain was unbearable she felt like she being spilt in two. Kagome lifted into the air and a bright light surround her, but she didn't notice cause she had her eyes closed shut. Kagome screamed as the bright light exploded making Onigumo cover his eyes. When Onigumo opened his eyes Kagome was on her hands and knees panting.

Kagome panted as the pain left her body and slowly stood up.

"What did you do to me?" Kagome asked looking at Onigumo before looking at herself. She held up her hands to her face and gasped. 'Claws I have claws!' Kagome thought starting to freak out. She brought her hand to her ear and felt it to found it was shaped like an elf's ear like Sesshomaru's.

'I have elf ears and claws I wonder if I' Kagome thought bringing her finger to her mouth. She pricked her finger touching her fang.

'I have elf ears, claws, and fangs' Kagome thought. "I'm...I'm ...I'm a" Kagome was saying unable to finish. "You're a demon" Onigumo said. Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she fainted. Onigumo caught her before she got the chance to fall onto the floor.

He laid her on the couch and waited for her to wake up. Kagome groaned as she started to wake up and looked to Onigumo sitting close to her to close.

She screamed and moved as far away as the couch would let her. "What are you doing here? What happened?" Kagome asked looking around realizing she wasn't at her house. "Think bitch I know you're not stupid" Onigumo said. Kagome glared at him as memories of what happened flashed before her eyes.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I turned you into a demon so you could hid you're scent. Think about it Kagome how else do you think the demons found you and Kouga. They depended on finding you by you're scent not you're looks, wearing perfume helps but not much. But now you can hide you're scent and you already change you're looks.

So now you'll be safer and you'll be able to protect yourself and Shippo, if you learn how to use you're powers both you're demon and miko ones" Onigumo said.

"Are you going to teach me?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'll teach you how to hide you're scent and teach you a spell to look human. But the other stuff you'll have to ask Sesshomaru to help you with" Onigumo said.

"What?" Kagome asked confused how did he know about Sesshomaru? "I can smell his scent all over you don't worry I don't plan on telling Naraku. You got him real pissed off when he found out that somehow you got you two divorced" Onigumo said standing up and smirking.

"You're smart and that's good when dealing with my brother. I must say he got the lower end of the gene pool when it came to brains. Now are you going to get up or just sit there?" Onigumo asked.

Kagome nodded and stood up brushing herself off. "Good now let's begin" Onigumo said. Onigumo spent the next hour teaching Kagome the basics of using her senses as a demon, how to hid her scent, and to look human. Luckily for them Kagome was a fast learner and got the hang of it pretty quick.

"I'm grateful for all you're doing for me but I have to ask. Why are you helping me? What do you get out of this?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I can tell you I'm doing this because as much as you don't want to go back to Naraku. Is as much as I don't want you to go back. I rather you never come back and just disappear. So Naraku can forget about you and things can go back to the way they were before you came into the picture" Onigumo said.

"What are you going to tell him?" Kagome asked picking up her purse and looking for her mirror. "I'm going to tell him that I couldn't find you. That he should just give up because you obviously don't want to be found. That Kouga must have lied because I couldn't find a trace of you anywhere" Onigumo said.

Kagome nodded and looked at herself in her mirror. She had markings similar to Sesshomaru's but a different colors and she didn't have the crescent moon on her forehead.

"What kind of demon am I?" Kagome asked tracing over her blue stripes. "You're a dog demon just like Sesshomaru. I'm guessing you're like him because you two are together" Onigumo said.

"Thank you for everything" Kagome said.

"You're welcome but remember if we meet again I hate you and you hate me" Onigumo said before leaving. Kagome was about to leave when she remembered to hide her scent and make herself look human. She checked herself over before leaving the room. She rode the elevator down and walked out the lobby.

She got in the car and quickly drove to get some groceries and head home.

* * *

Kagome did her best trying to open the door with two groceries bags. After much effort Kagome was finally able to open the door. "I"m home" Kagome said shutting the door behind her with her foot. "Here let me help you" Sesshomaru said taking the bags from her and putting them on the table. 

"Thanks" Kagome said. Sesshomaru was about to kiss her when he smelt something. He sniffed her neck and then looked up at her.

"You smell different almost like a demon" Sesshomaru said confused.

"So you noticed well that's because I am a demon" Kagome said dropping her spell and showing him her demon self. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he looked her over. 'She's beautiful and a dog demon but how?' Sesshomaru thought. She had blue stripes on her face and arms but had no marking on her forehead.

Her hair grew longer and darker black, but in certain lighting looked blue-black.

And she had a black tail twitching behind her. "How did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked still confused and shocked. "Onigumo he did this to me he made me drink this liquid. Moments later I'm in pain and when the pains go away, I'm a demon" Kagome said.

"But why would he help you? And what were you doing with him alone? You could have been hurt" Sesshomaru asked leading them to the couch.

"I didn't know I was going to be alone with him. He pretended to be Kouga and called me at work asking me to meet him at a hotel. When I found out it was really Onigumo I tried to run but he stopped me. He promised he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't really believe him but what other choice did I have.

He helped me because he doesn't want me to go back to Naraku. He wants things to go back to normal before Naraku met me. He turned me into a demon, so I could hide my scent and he was nice enough to teach me how to make myself look human" Kagome said.

"I don't know if I like this" Sesshomaru said a little worried. "I feel fine and if Onigumo wanted to kill me. He could have done it without changing me into a demon. He had many chances to kill me and he didn't" Kagome said taking his hand. "Plus I kind of like being a demon and look I have my own fluffy tail" Kagome said hugging her tail.

"I think I'm going to like you're tail too" Sesshomaru said grinning.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"Nothing" Sesshomaru said trying to look innocent. "Ok if you say so" Kagome said dropping her tail. "Hey mommy" Shippo said not noticing she was a demon when he walked by to the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other before looking at Shippo.

"Ummm Shippo do you notice anything different about me?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Shippo asked confused he lifted up his head and dropped his jaw. Surprised to see that his mom was now demon. "You're a demon" Shippo said walking closer to her. "You're a dog demon and you almost have the same markings as Sesshomaru except you're missing the crescent moon that's suppose to be on the forehead.

How did it happen?" Shippo asked.

"Ummm well you remember Naraku's brother Onigumo. Well, he did this to me to help me so I could hide my scent. So Naraku or anybody else who comes after us won't be able to find me" Kagome said hoping that's all he would want to know. "Cool" Shippo said before going back to his room.

"I wonder about him sometimes" Kagome said watching Shippo go back to his room.

"Don't worry about him he's a smart kid" Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around her waist. "So this mean I'm going to have to teach you how to use you're miko and demon powers" Sesshomaru said looking down at her. "Yes," Kagome said.

"We have to go back" Sesshomaru said.

"Back where?...O no, no. no I'm not going back I've worked to hard to get away" Kagome said shaking her head at the idea. "We have too I can't train you properly here. I need a dojo and I have a dojo at my place" Sesshomaru said.

"Can't you buy a place with a dojo that's far from Naraku? Or maybe a friend of yours we can go to? Just anywhere not near Naraku" Kagome asked.

"I guess I could I hadn't thought about. I was thinking my place because there I'm prepared to train to you, but if it will make you happy. I'll find a place us a place to go that's far away from Naraku" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Kagome said hugging him. "I'd do anything for you" Sesshomaru said kissing her on the lips. Kagome smiled, nodded, and stayed in his arms. Until she remembered that she had to get started on dinner. "I have to get started on dinner" Kagome said moving out of his arms.

"Let me help you" Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru got to work. Kagome liked working in the kitchen with Sesshomaru and hoped for more times like this. After dinner Sesshomaru offered to help clean dishes and Shippo went back to his video games after he took out the trash first.

Kagome was washing dishes when she got an idea. She took the spray she was using and turned it towards Sesshomaru getting him wet after he was finished drying the last dish.

Kagome laughed while Sesshomaru wiped his face, he stared at her before smirking. "I'm going to get you back" Sesshomaru said getting closer to her. Kagome stopped laughing and stepped back holding up the spray. "Stop or I'll shoot" Kagome said but he didn't stop.

Sesshomaru took the spray from her hand and got her wet. Before tossing it away and backing Kagome up against the wall.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said afraid of what he was going to do to her. Sesshomaru smirked and put his finger against her lips silencing her. He moved his hand down her back to her tail. He stroked her tail a couple times before moving to the base where her tail came out.

Sesshomaru petted that area a few times before backing up. Leaving Kagome very aroused and sexual frustrated.

"You shouldn't have gotten me wet" Sesshomaru said smiling leaving the room. "Sesshomaru don't leave me like this" Kagome said leaning back against the wall. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru came back and grinned. He pushed her back against the wall again. He pinned her arms and pressed against her heat. Making her wet with desire and wanting him even more. "Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned.

"I told you I was going to like you're tail. Petting in that area makes the females of our kind very aroused" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped and looked at him shocked and surprised. Sesshomaru just smiled and kissed her. Kagome eagerly kissed him back.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome bridal style. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

Review! 

Thanks for all the reviews.

I'll update as soon as I can

Ja Ne

Sesshomaru'sLover


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_InuYasha Wants Answers_

A Few Days Later

Sesshomaru already found a place for him, Kagome, and Shippo to move in to and the bought the place. As soon as he bought the place he brought them there and they all settled in their new home. It was a perfect place to live the house had a great view of the ocean and their backyard was the beach it's self. Kagome was having the time of her life she loved spending time with Sesshomaru and Shippo.

Sesshomaru already began training Kagome and she mastered most of her demon abilities. Shippo was happy cause he didn't have to go to school and Sesshomaru was also training him. Kagome was laying out on the beach soaking in the sun when Sesshomaru came outside and down the stairs. "Hey Sesshomaru what are you up to?" Kagome asked watching him get closer to her.

"I'm going for a walk down the beach do you want to come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No thank you I think I'll stay here and enjoy the sun" Kagome said smiling up at him. "Ok just don't fall asleep out here you have a habit of doing that" Sesshomaru said smirking before turning his back on her and starting to walk away. "I only did that three times!" Kagome yelled after him and throwing a shell she found at his head. "It was five" Sesshomaru said catching the shell and letting it drop.

Sesshomaru smiled at her before continuing his walk down the beach. Kagome stuck her tongue at him before laying back and putting back on her sunglasses. Sesshomaru was enjoying the nice warm breeze and the water rushing up the beach and washing over his bare feet. He continued walking for while just enjoying himself. 'I'm glad Kagome made me look for another place this is much better then my other house' Sesshomaru thought.

He looked at ocean before looking ahead and saw a figure or something washed up on the beach. As he got closer he smelt the scent and figured it was a female demon. He ran quickly to the demon and dropped to his knees. He turned her over and found out it was a little girl who looked to be about seven or eight years old. He searched for signs to see if she was still alive and found she had a pulse but it was weak.

He picked her up gently and quickly ran back to the house. "Oh my gosh what happened? Is she still alive?" Kagome asked as she saw Sesshomaru run up with the little girl in his arms. "I don't know and yes she is alive. I found her washed up on the beach she's a demon and her pulse is faint. If I don't hurry and take care of her soon she could die" Sesshomaru said quickly walking up the stairs.

Kagome opened the door and Sesshomaru thanked her before rushing to the living room. "We need to get her warm and get her out of these wet clothes. Please can you find her something wear? While I go get some towels" Sesshomaru asked laying the girl on the couch. Kagome nodded and quickly went to go find some clothes and Sesshomaru went to grabbed some towels.

They both came back at the same time Sesshomaru and Kagome dried the girl off the best they could. Sesshomaru went to get a blanket and pillow while Kagome changed the girl into some of Shippo's clothes. "These are the only clothes I could find for her that would fit but tomorrow I can go out and buy her some clothes of her own" Kagome said when Sesshomaru came back.

"There fine and thank youfor offering to buy her clothes. She'll need some of her own" Sesshomaru said placing the pillow, he got for the girl and placed it under her head. He then shook out the blanket before laying it on top of her. "So what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"There's not much we can do except wait for her to wake up. Why don't you go back to soaking in the sun and I'll watch the girl. I'll come and get you when she wakes up" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, but after I tell Shippo what's happening. I kind of just went in his room and stole some of his clothes. Without telling him what was going on" Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded and sat down on the floor near the girl's head. Kagome left to Shippo's room and Sesshomaru focused his attention on the girl. He moved the hair that fell on her face and noticed she dropped something.

He picked it up and held it to his face to see it was a golden necklace of someone's name. "Rin" Sesshomaru said reading the name of the necklace. 'Rin could it be the name of this girl? I'm surprised she held on to it this whole time it must be very important to her' Sesshomaru thought. That's when the girl moved and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru.

"It's ok you're safe I won't hurt you my name is Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said softly hoping she wouldn't be scared of him.

She nodded and sat up she looked at her hand to see her necklace was missing. She franticly looked around for it hoping she didn't lose it. "Is this what you're looking for?' Sesshomaru asked holding up her necklace. She just stared at him and nodded her head yes. "Here let me help you put it on" Sesshomaru said smiling standing up on his knees.

She nodded and turned around lifting up her hair.

"There we go" Sesshomaru said when he finished putting on her necklace. "Is you're name Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as she turned around and sat on the couch. Rin nodded yes. "Ok well Rin can you talk?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why she hadn't said a word. She nodded yes but still didn't say anything. "Then why don't you ?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin shook her head no.

"You don't want to?" Sesshomaru asked taking a guess. Rin nodded her head yes. "Ok, Rin I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. Ok?" Sesshomaru asked waiting for her nod her head before continuing. "You're safe here and when you feel comfortable enoughto speak to me please do. As for now would you like something to eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded her head yes. Sesshomaru smiled and held out his hand. Rin stared at his hand and looked up at him, before taking his hand and following him into the kitchen where two other people were. "She's awake" Kagome said smiling at the cute little girl. Kagome tried to offer the girl a sandwich but she hid behind Sesshomaru's legs.

"She's a little bit shy and scared so don't take it personal Kagome. She must still be frightened by whatever happened" Sesshomaru said.

"Rin it's ok you can trust them that's Kagome she's real nice she won't hurt you. And him over there that's her son Shippo he's really nice too and I think you guys can become friends. Do you like video games?" Sesshomaru asked while he was kneeling down on one knee. Rin nodded yes. "Ok, I'm sure Shippo won't mind playing with you right Shippo" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah sure I have a lot of fun games and I'm sure we can find a game you'll like to play" Shippo said finishing up his sandwich. "Would you like that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded yes. "Ok, but before you do that how about we get you something to eat" Sesshomaru said picking her up and sitting on her a high stool next to Shippo.

"Here you go" Kagome said handing her a plate with sandwich.

Rin hesitated at first but she started to eat it after a while. "Doesn't Rin talk?" Kagome asked noticing the whole time she never once heard the little girl speak. "She can but she doesn't want to but it's ok. She'll speak when she feels comfortable and is ready to" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and handed him a sandwich to eat as well.

Shippo waited for Rin finished her sandwich before leading her to his room.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru finished eating and talking. Kagome went back outside and Sesshomaru went his study to do a little bit of work and to email InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha was checking out things on his laptop at the office. Where he and Sesshomaru worked together when he noticed that Sesshomaru bought another house. 'Sesshomaru bought another house but why? He already has two and why is this one so far away? What is he up to?' InuYasha wondered. He leaned back in his chair and tried to think why Sesshomaru would buy another house. 

When he got a email he sat up straight and went to his mailbox. 'It's from Sesshomaru' InuYasha thought to himself opening the letter. "InuYasha if any asks I'm still on my business trip and have meetings to attend. I still have to check out the company's assets and daily profit before signing with them Sesshomaru" InuYasha said reading the letter to himself.

'What? That isn't true you just bought yourself a house!' InuYasha yelled in his mind.

Someone barged into the room and InuYasha quickly shut the laptop closed. "Where is he?" Naraku yelled slamming the door behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about. And who do you think you are barging into my office!" InuYasha yelled back standing up in his seat. "He's helping her isn't he?" Naraku yelled breaking InuYasha's desk.

"Hey asswipe you're going to pay for that and I still don't know what you're talking about!" InuYasha yelled making sure Naraku heard him.

"Sesshomaru really isn't on a business trip is he? It's just a cover up. He's helping Kagome run away I know he just bought a house I don't know where, but I know he did and she's there hiding with him isn't he?" Naraku yelled grabbing InuYasha by the neck and slamming into the wall. "Tell me or I won't hesitate to kill you" Naraku growled in his face.

"Why should I tell you anything?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Cause if you don't I'll do this" Naraku said punching a hole through InuYasha. His hand went through InuYasha's stomach and all the way out the back. "Except next time I'll kill you" Naraku said tightening his grip on InuYasha's neck. "Sesshomaru really is on a business trip" InuYasha said struggling to breathe and grabbing his stomach.

"You're lying" Naraku growled digging his claws in InuYasha's neck but not enough to break skin.

"No, I'm not I just talked to him today on the phone it's taking more time then he thought it would. He needs to check out the company's assets and daily profits before signing with them. And instead of staying at a hotel provided by the company he bought a house and is going to stay there, until he decides if he's going to sign with them or not.

After that he's just going to sell the house for twice as much of what he paid for it" InuYasha said starting to feel a little dizzy in the head.

"And Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"He didn't know until I told him this morning that she was missing. All he said was I hope she's safe and they find her soon" InuYasha said desperately trying to get air into his lungs. "Fine" Naraku said dropping InuYasha on his ass. "It's been a pleasure talking to you InuYasha" Naraku said before leaving. "Asshole" InuYasha said getting up trying to ignore the pain in his gut.

'You're going to pay for this Sesshomaru and I'm going to find out what the hell is going on. Even if I have to go out there and beat it out of you. You know that's not such a bad idea I think I'll pay him a visit' InuYasha thought he picked up his laptop from the mess and was happy to find it was still in one piece. He pulled out his cell phone and called a jet to pick him up immediately.

He bandaged his wound the best he could and he placed a spell over the office.

Making sure that no one could go in and try to find out any information, that could ruin the company or him and Sesshomaru. He the left building in a hurry and rushed to the airport. He got into the jet and told the pilot where he wanted to be and fast. 'At this rate I'll reach Sesshomaru by nightfall and give him a peace of my mind' InuYasha thought laying back and just enjoying the ride.

* * *

Naraku came home after his so called meeting with InuYasha. He went upstairs and threw his things on the bed before going back down. He went into the kitchen and got himself a beer when he felt something wasn't right. He searched around the house looking for the intruder when he realized the barrier around his office wasn't up. 'I know I put that barrier up before I left someone must have broke it' Naraku thought. 

He walked down the hallway going to his office. Ayame was busy searching through Naraku's stuff that she didn't hear him come in. She was searching through his papers and things hoping to find something unusual. She was alone watching Naraku when he decided to step out. Once she saw the coast was clear she snuck in and broke his barrier.

She was to busy looking for something that she didn't notice Naraku come into the room.

The hair on Ayame's neck stood up and she felt a shiver go down her back. She looked up and gasped to see Naraku she tried to make a run for it. Out the window she snuck in but he was too quick for her. Naraku grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. His hand holding both of her arms in one hand above her head and the other around her neck. "So Ayame would you like to tell me why you broke into my home?" Naraku asked.

Ayame just glared at him and spit in his face. "You bitch!" Naraku yelled slapping her in the face. Ayame glared at him and used him as a leverage. She jumped up and kicked him in the chest making him fall back into his desk. Ayame tried to make a run for it again but Naraku knocked her down and turned her over. He sat on her waist and held her arms down with one hand. And he held her legs down with his.

"What were you doing here?" Naraku asked but Ayame just glared at him not saying a thing. "Let me guess you're not going to say anything and pretend that you're tough. Now you see I know you Ayame and I know you're smart, andright now you're making a stupid choice. If you tell me why you were here you might be lucky and I'll be easy on you" Naraku said tightening his hold on her neck.

"No" Ayame said struggling to get out of his hold. "This is a pity let me guess you heard you're lover boy Kouga was working for me and you desperately wanted to find him. So you broke into my office and searched through my papers but there's one problem with that Ayame" Naraku said running his hand down her face. "You have no chance with Kouga he needs a real woman not a little girl" Naraku said grinning.

"You're a laughing stock chasing after Kouga like some lost wolf. I don't even know why he bothers with you if it were me. I would have already killed you maybe he just feels bad you" Naraku said laughing.

"No, that's not true Kouga doesn't pity me he...he..."Ayame was saying not able to finish. "He what? Exactly he thinks nothing of you, you're just a nuisance and a pain in his ass. He's just to honorable to kill you but don't worry I'm not. I'll be willing to end you're useless life, unless you're willing to tell me what I want to know" Naraku said.

"Never!" Ayame yelled renewing her struggles. "Fine I'll just beat it out of you later" Naraku said picking up Ayame and carrying her someplace. "Welcome to my underground dungeon which is protected by a spell" Naraku said chaining her up so her feet were hanging off the ground.

"So no one will be able to find you. I think I can have fun with you before I get bored and decided to kill you. You can be my ex wife's replacement for the time being. These next few days are going to be a hell for you. No one will even notice you're gone not even Kouga. He'll be relieved that I finally got rid of the annoying bitch who followed him everywhere" Naraku said kissing her hard on the lips.

"Bet you liked that since no other guy would be stupid enough to kiss you. They would be afraid you would start to follow them, if you want out of here you know what I want. Otherwise you can stay and hang here for all I care" Naraku said before leaving closing the door and locking it. Once Ayame was sure Naraku was out of hearing distance she started to cry.

'He's right no one will ever find me no one knew I was coming in here not even Kouga will find me. He was right Kouga doesn't love me what was I thinking. Kami I made such a idiot of myself following Kouga like that. No wonder he hates me so much and is always trying to get rid of me. I was a fool to think that Kouga really loved me.

We only went one date and only because it was part a deal. I'm pathetic no wonder no one likes me' Ayame thought sobbing.

* * *

Sesshomaru and everybody else just finished dinner and were about to have dessert when someone barged in. Rin screamed and hid behind Sesshomaru's legs grabbing onto his leg's tight. "Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled slamming the door behind him. Sesshomaru was touched by how Rin instantly hid behind him for safety. It meant she trusted him and knew he could protect her. 

Sesshomaru picked her up and tried to calm her down. "It's ok Rin you're not in danger that's just my idiot brother" Sesshomaru whispered to her rubbing her back. "I have to go deal with him but you'll be safe here with Kagome and Shippo" Sesshomaru whispered he tried to hand her to Kagome but she wouldn't let him go. So Sesshomaru fixed his hold on Rin and took her with him.

Sesshomaru walked to the front door to find InuYasha in the living room. "What brings you here little brother?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at him. "You asshole!" InuYasha yelled and went to punch Sesshomaru. Rin screamed tightening her hold on Sesshomaru while he dodged InuYasha's attack. "Stop it InuYasha calm down and tell me why you're mad at me" Sesshomaru said.

He didn't want Rin to be scared anymore and InuYasha's anger wasn't helping. InuYasha closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths calming himself before speaking again. "I was attacked and threatened by Naraku at the office and I demand to know what's going on" InuYasha said angrily.

'So he went after InuYasha damn this is getting out of control. Naraku's getting out of control' Sesshomaru thought a little bit surprised by what InuYasha said. "Ok I'll explain everything in just a moment just sit here and I'll be right back" Sesshomaru said. InuYasha was going to argue with Sesshomaru, when he realized that he was going to get the answers that he wanted.

'That was easy too easy and what's up with the little girl. Is it his? Nah Sesshomau hasn't had sex in years it couldn't be his' InuYasha thought sitting down and waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. "InuYasha was attacked and threatened by Naraku. He's in the living room and I plan on telling him everything but I think it would be good. If you were there too so we can all talk about this" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and took Shippo's hand.

"Which means you and Rin need to go to bed" Kagome said taking Shippo to his room. Sesshomaru took Rin to her room and tried to pry off her off him but she wouldn't let go. "Rin please let go you need to go to bed" Sesshomaru said still trying to get her to let go. Rin shook her head no and grabbed onto to him even more. Sesshomaru sighed and walked back to the living room with Rin.

"Since you won't let go of me I guess I'll just have to take you with me" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru came into the living to see InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo sitting and waiting. "I thought you were putting him to bed" Sesshomaru said taking a seat. "I tried but he wouldn't stay so I give up and let him come out here with me. I'm guessing the same thing happened to you" Kagome said smiling at how Rin held on tightly to Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said taking a seat.

"Can someoneplease tell me what's going on? And why Kagome is a demon?" InuYasha asked looking for answers. "Ok remember how you told me that Kagome went missing? Well, she didn't go missing she ran away to get away from Naraku. Naraku was beating her and other things so she ran away taking Shippo with her" Sesshomaru said.

"So how do you fit into the picture? I can smell you're scent all over her. Don't tell me you're dating a married woman come on bro. I know you like Kagome but to date her when she's married" InuYasha said.

'How does everybody know that I like Kagome? And why am I the last to know?' Sesshomaru thought. "Yes, were together but she's not married I got her divorced. Of course I asked her first when I found she went missing. I figured that Kagome wouldn't run away unless she had a good reason. I told you that I was on a business trip when I really was out looking for her" Sesshomaru said.

"You lied to me" InuYasha said angrily.

"Only to protect you" Sesshomaru said.

"You're lying almost got me killed I had to lie to him. He asked where you were and if you were with Kagome. Somehow he found out you bought this house lucky for you though he doesn't know where it is. I had to tell him that you didn't even know Kagome was missing until I told you this morning on the phone" InuYasha said angrily.

"InuYasha you're bleeding" Kagome said pointing at his stomach wound. "Yeah well that's what happens when you don't tell Naraku what he wants" InuYasha said glaring at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry InuYasha" Sesshomaru said.

"This is all you're fault and what did you say?" InuYasha asked not to sure he heard Sesshomaru right. "I said I was sorry" Sesshomaru said. Kagome stood up and laid a sleeping Shippo down before leaving the room. Kagome came back with a first aid kit and placed it next to InuYasha. "InuYasha please take off your shirt I want to bandage up you're wound" Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded and took of his shirt. Blood soaked his shirt and the bandages wrapped around the wound. Sesshomaru moved Rin so she wouldn't see all the blood. Kagome gently took off the blood soaked bandages and cleaned his wound. She then bandaged him again and put everything away. "How did you know how to do that?" InuYasha asked when Kagome came back into the room.

"There were times when I had to treat my wounds myself because I couldn't heal myself" Kagome said.

"If you can heal why didn't you just heal my wound instead?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I was never trained properly Naraku made sure of that. Sesshomaru just started training me and I've only mastered most of my demon abilities" Kagome said picking up Shippo before sitting down. "Speaking of that how did you become a demon?" InuYasha asked putting on one of Sesshomaru's shirt, Kagome got for him.

"Onigumo helped with that he made me shallow this liquid and after much pain I was demon. He said he did it because he didn't want me to come back to Naraku. He wanted things to be the way they were before I came into the picture. And becoming a demon would make it hard for him or who ever Naraku sends after to find me.

He taught me how to hide my scent and that's how I became a demon" Kagome said running her hand through Shippo's hair.

"You mean like Kouga?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru he called me up asking what I knew about him. Then he ordered me to find whatever I could on the guy and to send it to him" InuYasha said. Kagome just nodded and stood up taking Shippo with her. "It's late and I'm going to put him to sleep before going to sleep myself" Kagome said before heading to Shippo's room.

"InuYasha if you would like you can stay here. Pick any room you want to stay in. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want" Sesshomaru said standing up. "Thanks Sesshomaru" InuYasha said before going off to find himself a room. Sesshomaru took Rin to her room and was able to get her into bed. "Good night Rin" Sesshomaru said tucking her in bed.

He was about to leave when Rin tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin just shook her head no and pulled on his shirt. "You don't want me to go right?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded her head yes. Sesshomaru smiled and sat down next to Rin on her bed. "Rin what are you afraid of? There's nothing's to be afraid of I'll be right down the hall. If anything should happen just come and get me ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded her head yes and Sesshomaru smiled ruffling her hair before getting up. Sesshomaru stood up and tucked her in again before walking to the door. "Good night" Sesshomaru said shutting off the light. Rin closed her eyes and sighed quickly falling asleep. Sesshomaru watched for her a minute before quietly closing the door.

He closed the door and turned to see Kagome standing there smiling at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why she was smiling at him. When he didn't do anything to make her smile. "The way you are with Rin is adorable you're a natural born father" Kagome said.

"I don't know there's something about her that makes me feel things I can't describe. I just wish she would talk to me so I could find out what happened to her" Sesshomaru said.

"Just give her time" Kagome said putting her hand on his arm. "You're right she just needs time" Sesshomaru said taking her hand in his. "Let's go to bed tomorrow I want to go shopping. To get Rin some new clothes and things" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked Kagome up taking her to there room. He placed her on the bed and got dressed to go to sleep.

Kagome uncovered the sheets and made herself comfortable and waited for Sesshomaru to come out of the bathroom. She didn't wait long cause after a few minutes Sesshomaru came out and got into bed with her. He kissed her before wrapping his arms and tail around her. Kagome sighed laying her head on his chest. "Good night Sesshomaru" Kagome yawned sleepily.

"Good night Kagome" Sesshomaru said kissing her on the forehead before laying his head on top of hers. Kagome yawned again before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sesshomaru watched Kagome go to sleep before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Ayame was sleeping when she woke up by a slap in the face. "Wake up bitch!" Naraku yelled slapping her in the face again. Ayame groaned and opened her eyes to see Naraku. 'So I wasn't dreaming' Ayame thought sadly. Ayame glared at him wishing he would burst into flames or something. Naraku smiled and grabbed her hair pulling hard. "I always get what I want and I told you that I would beat it out of you" Naraku said grinning. 

Ayame watched Naraku as he pulled something out from behind his back. 'A dagger what is he going to do with that?' Ayame wondered not really wanting to find out. She kept her eyes on him as he slowly brought the dagger to her face. "I can smell fear coming off you in waves" Naraku whispered bringing the knife down her face but not hard enough to break skin.

Ayame shivered afraid of what he was going to do to her. She glared at him not wanting him to see her fear but she could see in his eyes. That he knew she was afraid and was taking pleasure out of it. "You know what this does? This dagger is going to make sure you weak and powerless. How I like all my women to be and all I have to do is THIS!" Naraku yelled stabbing the dagger in Ayame's gut.

It wasn't enough to kill her but she felt the pain as her powers were sucked out of her. Ayame bit her lip trying not to scream out in pain as the dagger grew hot. It felt like her insides were on fire the energy being sucked out her each and every second. Naraku pulled it out of her making Ayame groaned in pain. "Can't have you dying on me can we? That would ruin all the fun" Naraku said.

Ayame looked at Naraku confused before looking down at her wound to see it healed. Naraku unchained Ayame from her chains and she fell to weak to pick herself up. Naraku grabbed Ayame throwing her over his shoulder and left the room. 'Where is he taking me?' Ayame wondered to weak to move to see where he was taking her.

Naraku took her into a another room.

In the middle where two posts spread apart a few feet. From each corner hung a set of chains. Naraku chained Ayame to the posts so her arms were spread apart in the air and her feet on the ground were spread apart too. Ayame just hung there letting the chains support her weight. Naraku grabbed Ayame's chin making her look up at him.

"If you tell me what I want to know now I'll take it easy on you" Naraku said.

'As much as I would love to tell Naraku everything he wants to know. To spare me the pain Naraku is about to give me I can't. I promised Kouga but then again what does it matter he doesn't care about me and he's not going to save me. No, it wouldn't be fair to Kagome just because things aren't good between me and Kouga. Doesn't mean I can sell her out.

Telling Naraku what he wants to know will put her in danger and Kouga will be killed as well.

And even after I tell him he's just going to kill me. I would rather die knowing that I was able to protect at least two people' Ayame thought.

"Never you might as well just kill me now cause I'll never tell you what you want!" Ayame yelled spitting in his face. "Stupid bitch you'll pay for that" Naraku said angrily slapping her in the face. "I hope who ever you're trying to protect is worth dying for" Naraku said going behind her where she couldn't see him or what he was doing.

'They are worth it' Ayame thought she heard a couple noises behind her then all was silent. She looked side to side but she couldn't see behind her. She knew Naraku was still in the room he wouldn't threaten her then leave. That's when she felt Naraku's hot breath on her neck.

"Now you'll pay" Naraku growled whipping Ayame in the back with a whip.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"You're more fun then my ex wife but too bad I have no use for you" Naraku said kissing her hard before stabbing her in the gut. He pushed in as far as could and turn the knife intent on killing her.

When he heard something upstairs he pulled the knife out and tasted her blood. "It seems tonight is you're night but tomorrow you might not be so lucky. I'll kill you and not even you're precious Kouga will be able to save you, but don't worry I'll make sure to have him follow after you" Naraku said with a grin. He locked the door and left her chained up.

Ayame groaned wishing she could just drop to the ground.

'My whole back hurts what did I do to deserve this? If only I could figure out a way to get out these chains all I need is to get one of my hands free' Ayame thought struggling to get loose. Ayame used the last of her energy to get free but it didn't work. She sighed and dropped letting the chains support her weight. 'I guess I'll just sleep like this if only someone could save me' was Ayame last thought before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Naraku went upstairs to find it was Onigumo who entered inside. "It's just you" Naraku said not interested and a little upset that he pulled him away from killing Ayame. 'Oh well I'll just kill her tomorrow at least after I have more fun with her' Naraku thought hiding his grin. "Why were you down there? You never go down I don't even know why you keep it" Onigumo asked taking a seat. 

"I was just keeping my guest entertained" Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You actually have someone down there?" Onigumo asked a little surprised. "Yes, you know Ayame the pathetic wolf that is always following Kouga. I caught her this afternoon in my office. Somehow she broke my barrier and was going through my things" Naraku said taking a seat also.

'Damn this will ruin everything even if the wolf doesn't realize yet. I'm sure Kouga loves Ayame and when he finds out that Naraku has Ayame. The stupid wolf will come and try to save her but end up getting caught himself. Naraku will find out about Kagome and her being a demon. I'm sure the wolf knows it, it's so obvious there's little microphone's everywhere thanks to Ayame I bet.

Naraku is such an idiot I can't believe he hasn't seen them yet. I will not let all my hard work go to waste' Onigumo thought.

"Really? Did she tell you anything?" Onigumo asked.

"No, damn bitch won't talk even when I tried to kill her. I wasn't really going to kill her but I thought it would make her talk. But still she doesn't I'm going to have step up the torture a bit" Naraku said.

'Good then there's a still a chance to fix this mess' Onigumo thought.

"What are you going to do?" Onigumo asked not really caring what Naraku had to say. "I'm thinking of going after Kouga and bringing him back here. So she can watch him die a slow and painful death" Naraku said grinning. Onigumo got up and walked towards the front door. "I'll get him" Onigumo said before leaving not giving Naraku the chance to argue.

'In order for my plan to work I need to find Kouga first' Onigumo thought before running off to find him.

* * *

Review! 

Hope you like

Till next time

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Ayame Is Saved_

It was early in the morning when Sesshomaru woke up to hear someone crying. 'Kagome?' Sesshomaru thought thinking it was her. He opened his eyes and looked to see Kagome was sleeping peacefully no signs of ever crying. Sesshomaru careful removed himself from Kagome and sat up. Sesshomaru covered Kagome with the blankets making sure she was warm before climbing out of bed.

He followed the scent of salt to Rin's room and opened the door. 'She's having a nightmare' Sesshomaru thought walking towards her and kneeling beside her bed. "Rin" Sesshomaru whispered putting his hand on her arm. "Rin" Sesshomaru whispered a little louder shaking her gently back and forth. "Mommy, daddy no" Rin whimpered beginning to toss and turn.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said trying one last time.

Since Rin wasn't going to wake up Sesshomaru sat on her bed. He picked her up and held her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth whispering sweet words into her ear. Rin somewhat calmed down and relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru smiled and tried to lay her back down on her bed but she wouldn't let go. He tried to pry her off him again but she whimpered tightening her hold on him.

Sesshomaru sighed and took her blanket with him. He sat in a chair with Rin still in his arms and laid the blanket on top of her. Rin sighed and stopped crying snuggling into his warmth. Sesshomaru smiled running his hand through her hair. He stayed like that for while watching her sleep. Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru missing and that she was hugging a pillow.

Kagome blushed pushing the pillow away and tossed the blankets aside. She yawned before getting out of bed she looked at the clock and decided to get a start on making breakfast. She was walking down the hallway when she thought she saw something. She slowly walked backwards to Rin's room to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair with Rin in his arms.

"Good morning Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered getting his attention.

"Good morning Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered not wanting to wake up Rin. "What happened?" Kagome asked standing behind him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I heard someone crying and woke up I thought it was you but it turned out to be Rin. She was having a nightmare and I couldn't wake her up. So I picked her up and held her until she calmed down and stopped crying. But when I tried to put her back to into her bed she wouldn't let go of me.

So here I am" Sesshomaru said.

"That's so sweet of you" Kagome said backing up when he was getting up. "She was calling out for her mom and dad" Sesshomaru said finally able to detached Rin from him. "She must have been through a lot I just wish she would tell me what happened. So I can do something at least" Sesshomaru said tucking Rin in bed and brushing a few strands of hair that fell on her face.

"Come on Sesshomaru come get some coffee with me. Just wait Rin will talk to you maybe even today she likes you I can tell. If she had to trust somebody that somebody would be you" Kagome said taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. "I guess so and coffee sounds good" Sesshomaru said following her to kitchen.

"I'll make some right now" Kagome said getting started on making the coffee.

"You do know that since we didn't train yesterday I'm going to have to train you twice as hard today" Sesshomaru said watching her make the coffee. "I was hoping you would forget or least take it easy on me" Kagome said flashing him a quick smile.

"Kagome, I want you to understand why I train you so hard. I train you so hard because I want you to be able to fight against anyone excluding Naraku. I'm sure eventually you're going to have to fight against him. He won't let you go so easily and if that means he has to hurt you he will. And I don't want that to happen I want you to be able to fight him and beat him.

I know you didn't run away and work this hard just to go back to him without a fight. And I want to help you with that" Sesshomaru said.

"I understand and I'm grateful for you training me. It means a lot to me you've done so much for me I just wish I could make it up to you" Kagome said sitting across fromhim and taking his hand. "But you have, I have you" Sesshomaru said kissing her hand before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Kagome cupped his cheek and kissed him back making the kiss more passionate.

They continued kissing until the coffee maker went off telling them that it was done. "I should get that" Kagome said blushing and breaking the kiss. "Yes, you should" Sesshomaru said trying to get rid of the thought of throwing Kagome down to the floor and making love to her there. "Here you go" Kagome said handing him a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said making sure not to touch her when he took the coffee from her.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome asked starting to get a little worried by the way he was acting. "Yes, I just need to cool off a little bit" Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, then maybe you should have some tea" Kagome was saying when Sesshomaru gave her a funny look. "Oh" Kagome said as it dawned on her what he was talking about.

"Well, we can do that later I wouldn't mind now but we've got a little visitor" Kagome said pointing at whoever was behind him.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her before turning around to see Rin standing there. "Good morning Rin are you feeling better now?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded her head yes. "You were crying in you're sleep and calling out for you're mom and dad. I was worried and I just want to make sure you're ok now and if you need someone to talk to.

You can talk to me or Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

Rin started to cry and dove into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru hugged her shocked before looking up at Kagome. Kagome just smiled and mouthed to him that she would get started on making breakfast. Sesshomaru nodded before looking back down at Rin. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down whispering sweet words like he did before.

"That mean man killed my parents" Rin sobbed that Sesshomaru almost didn't hear her.

"Rin calm down please I can't understand you. What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin's crying quieted down but she held onto him even tighter. "That mean man had my parents killed" Rin said her crying turning into hiccups. "Rin look at me please look at me" Sesshomaru said gently taking a hold on her chin to make her look up at him.

"Who Rin who is the mean man that had you're parents killed? What is his name?" Sesshomaru asked wiping away her tears.

"Naraku" Rin said making Kagome drop the plates she was carrying.

* * *

Kouga was getting a drink in a nearby river in the forest. When he sensed that somesome was coming and he hid waiting until the person get closer. He crouched staying low to ground as the person passed by. 'Onigumo I knew that scent smelt familiar but what is he doing here? Is he looking for me?' Kouga wondered keeping an eye on him. 

'Where's that wolf? I know he's here his scent is still fresh' Onigumo thought looking around.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kouga asked coming out from behind the bushes but keeping a safe distance away from Onigumo. "I came to talk to about the girl wolf Ayame" Onigumo said turning around and looking Kouga straight in the eyes. "What about Ayame?" Kouga asked fear slowly making its way up his spine.

"Naraku has her. He caught her snooping in his office" Onigumo said with no emotions on his face.

'It's my fault Ayame was caught and captured by Naraku. I asked her to help me. How could I have been so stupid to leave her all alone at Naraku's. Who knows what he could be doing to her. I can't just leave her there in his hands. I have to save her somehow but how?' Kouga thought getting overwhelmed by guilt. "Where is he keeping her?" Kouga asked.

"At his house in a underground dungeon, but you won't be able to save her without some help from me" Onigumo said.

"And why not?" Kouga asked not knowing if he should trust Onigumo or not. "Because he'll have a spell on the place that's how Ayame got caught. She broke the spell to his office, you wouldn't want to make the same mistake she did. So you're going to need my help I can cast a time freezing spell. But it can only last about five minutes so you have to be quick about it" Onigumo said.

"Ok but one question why are you helping me?" Kouga asked realizing that he and Onigumo would have to work together in order to save Ayame from Naraku. "I have my reasons but let's just say someone effected me in ways I never thought possible" Onigumo said.

'Kagome' Kouga thought knowing it had to be her.

* * *

Kagome dropped the plates she was carrying after she Rin heard say Naraku. 'Naraku' Kagome thought with a shiver. 'It was Naraku that killed this little girls parents. How could he? How can he be so cold? Doesn't he have a heart? Would he do the same to me? Would he threaten to kill my family if I don't go back to him? How could I have been so stupid to ever fall in love with a man like that?' Kagome thought getting overwhelmed by all her feelings in her heart. 

Rin screamed because of the loud crash and held onto Sesshomaru crying harder then before. Sesshomaru was busy both trying to calm Rin down and to see if Kagome was all right. InuYasha and Shippo quickly ran out of there rooms prepared to fight and asking a lot of questions. Kagome grabbed her chest trying to stop the frantic beatings of heart.

Shepanted in short breaths not getting enough oxygen to her lungs.

Herhead started to pound as she gripped the counter trying to stay up. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was going to pass out in any moment but he couldn't move, because he was still holding Rin. InuYasha and Shippo came in yelling asking questions adding more to the chaos in the room. "What the hell is going on?" InuYasha yelled making Rin cry even louder.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure on how much more he could take with all noise. Kagome was going into shock and on the verge of collapsing on the floor. InuYasha and Shippo were yelling and asking questions by the mile and Rin was crying like crazy. It took Sesshomaru all his will power not to just transform and snap at them. "InuYasha shut up and help Kagome she's going to faint in any moment now!" Sesshomaru shouted getting his attention.

InuYasha was about to yell at Sesshomaru for yelling at him. When he heard what he said and looked over at Kagome, who was looking pale and about to faint. Kagome started to feel lightheaded and welcomed the darkness as she fell to the ground. Using his demon speed InuYasha quickly caught Kagome before she could hit the floor.

Shippo stopped yelling and looked wide eyed as he saw InuYasha catch Kagome.

"InuYasha take Kagome to her room so she can rest. Shippo leave Kagome alone for now she's fine. She's just in shock and needs time to rest" Sesshomaru said before turning his attention onto Rin. "Rin please calm down you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you. Stop crying please and tell me happened I won't let Naraku or anybody else hurt you.

That's a promise" Sesshomaru said wiping her tears.

Rin wiped her face with the shirt she was wearing and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yes," Rin said and she started to tell Sesshomaru what happened the day Naraku killed her parents.

**Flashback**

'Today's my birthday' Rin thought happily picking every flower in sight in front of her home. She was happily humming herself a tune when she heard her mom calling for her. "Coming mommy!" Rin yelled grabbing some more flowers before rushing home. "Mommy look I picked all these pretty flowers for you to put in the vase" Rin said cheerily holding out the flowers to her.

"There lovely Rin I'm sure they'll brighten up the room where ever I decided to put them" Rin's mother said smiling and ruffling her hair. Rin's mother was a spitting image of Rin but much older and mature. "Come Rin me and you're father have something for you" Rin's mother said taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Happy birthday Rin" Rin's father said giving her big hug.

"Daddy" Rin said smiling as she hugged him back. Rin's father was tall and big man with long black hair and caring big brown eyes. He was strong but gentle when around his family. He put Rin back on the floor and kneeled down onto his knee. "Rin, me and mother got you a birthday present" Rin's father said handing her a little black box.

"What is it?" Rin squealed jumping up and down.

"Open it we hope you like it" Rin's father said standing up next to her mother and laying his arm around her waist. Rin opened it and screamed with happiness. "I love it. Can I wear it now?" Rin asked pulling out a golden necklace made out in her name. "Yes, Rin just be careful not to lose it" Rin's mother said helping Rin put on her necklace.

Rin looked at her necklace after it was put on and smiled a big smile.

"I love it thank you mommy" Rin said hugging her mom before hugging her dad. "Thank you daddy" Rin said before running out the front door to pick more flowers. "Rin remember to stay in the yard!" Rin's mother yelled after her smiling at how happy Rin was. Rin was picking more flowers by the side of house when she saw a couple men walking towards the house.

They were all demons and shady looking as they made there way closer to the house.

Rin quickly ran inside knowing that the demons approaching were dangerous. "Mommy, daddy there's some demons coming!" Rin yelled once she was in house and closed the door. "What? Rin are you sure?" Rin's mother asked withfear in her eyes. "Yes, there's three them" Rin said hugging tightly to her mom's leg. "Honey there here!" Rin's mother yelled taking Rin's hand rushing her out the back door.

"Now? I didn't think they would come on Rin's birthday" Rin's father coming out the back door. "Mommy, daddy what's going on?" Rin asked scared looking back and forth at her mom and dad. Rin's father sighed and picked her up. "Rin I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. I need to you run away far from here don't look back.

Just go as far as you can we'll come and find you later ok?" Rin's father asked.

"But daddy, mommy" Rin said starting to cry. "Please Rin this is already hard on us as it is. Please just do as I said just run we'll come for you later. We just want you to be safe" Rin's father said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek before putting her back down on the ground. "We'll come for you soon" Rin's mother said giving Rin a hug and kiss.

Rin's mom and dad hug each other crying as they watched Rin run away before going back into the house.

Once Rin saw her mom and dad go inside. She ran back and hid behind some bushes. She saw how her mom and dad went to meet the demons and moved closer to hear what they were talking. "Times up do you have the money or not?" the tallest demon asked glaring. "Can't Naraku give us some time? Please just a few more days we have most of the money, we just a day or two please" Rin's mother begged.

"If you can't pay up then you must pay with you're lives" the demon said. All the demons grinned and cracked their knuckles ready to kill. "But please what about our daughter? She'll be alone" Rin's mother begged tears running down her face. "Where is the brat anyway? Naraku ordred us to kill her along with you. Any last requests before you die?

Times up" the demon said attacking with his claws.

"Stay back" Rin's father ordered pushing Rin's mother back. Rin's father was able to keep the demons back away from his wife. He hit them with all he had but no matter what they came back for more. So he grabbed two of them and slammed them together, before throwing them at the other demon. Who was just getting up the demons slowly stood up glared at Rin's dad.

They all looked at each other and smirked coming up with a plan. The lead demon nodded giving them a signal and they all attacked at once. Rin's father tried to fight as much a he could but the demons over powered him hitting him all at once. Rin's mother screamed as the demons were about to finish him off. "Renui" Rin's father whispered before one of the demons sliced his throat.

"No, Karmo!" Renui screamed sobbing over his now dead body. "Karmo" Renui sobbed holding his body in a tight grasp. "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon" a demon said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her head. He twisted her head to the side breaking her neck. The demon dropped her body letting it fall on top of Karmo's body.

"Now for the brat spread and search out. She couldn't have gotten to far holler if you find her. The quicker we find her and kill her the faster we can head back" the demon said.

All the demons nodded before spreading out to search for Rin. Rin stayed where she was too afraid to move, to afraid to run and hide. 'Mommy and daddy are dead all because of this Naraku' Rin thought starting to cry. She checked to see if the coast was clear before slowly making her way to her parents. "Mommy, daddy" Rin sobbed holding tightly to her mother's body.

"Hey the brat is over here!" one of the demons yelled getting close to Rin. "Do you miss you're mommy and daddy?" the one who found her asked as the other two came up behind him. "Well, don't worry you'll be joining them soon" the demon said grinning and attacking Rin with his claws. Rin screamed and ducked missing his claws.

She stared at him with big wide eyes filled with fear.

"Hold still" the demon said angrily taking another hit at her. Rin screamed again and moved back keeping her eyes on him. Too afraid to look away. "Hey boys take a look at this. Did you're mommy and daddy gave you this for you're birthday?" the demon teased holding up Rin's necklace. "That's mine give it back!" Rin yelled getting up and kicking the man in the leg that held her necklace.

"Why you little brat!" the demon yelled grabbing Rin by the arm lifting her up. "You'll pay for that" the demon growled in her face getting ready to hurt her. "But before I do that I'm going to rid of this necklace" the demon said smirking prepared to destroy it and dangling it in front of Rin. "No!" Rin screamed biting him in the arm hard breaking skin.

The demon yelled out in pain dropping Rin and the necklace.

Rin quickly grabbed the necklace and ran as fast as she could not looking back. "Don't let her get away get that brat" the demon Rin bit yelled. Rin didn't look back she just kept running not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she had to run away from the demons otherwise they would kill her like they did her parents.

'Mommy, daddy' Rin thought crying as she remember watching the demons kill her parents.

Rin's tears blurred her visions making hard to see and avoid hitting things. Rin ran even faster when she heard one of the demons close behind her. Rin looked back not paying attention to where she was going, and screamed as she fell off a cliff and into the ocean. The demons stopped looking over the edge but couldn't find Rin anywhere.

"The brat couldn't have survived the fall she must have drowned" one of the demons said.

"Good that just made our job easier let's go" the lead demon said. They all nodded and ran away heading back to Naraku's.

**End of Flashback**

Rin was in tears again when she finished her story. Sesshomaru truly felt sorry for Rin and picked her up placing her on his lap. He rocked her back and forth, running his hand through her hair doing the best he could to comfort her. Sesshomaru was finally was able to calm Rin down enough that she fell asleep. "Now can you tell us what's going on?" InuYasha asked a little annoyed.

"Be quiet or you'll wake her" Sesshomaru whispered harshly as he made his way to Rin's room. He pulled back the blankets before laying Rin down. He then covered her with the blankets and brushed her hair back. He quietly left the room closing the door behind him and made his way to the living room. Where InuYasha and Shippo were waiting for him and sat down.

"What the hell happen in there?" InuYasha asked angrily wanting answers.

Sesshomaru sighed and started telling InuYasha and Shippo what happened before they got there. He then explained to them what happened to Kagome and told them all about Rin. "Are you going to adopt this girl or what? You can't just keep her like this" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know I didn't give it any thought" Sesshomaru said thinking to himself about Rin.

'I could always adopt her like InuYasha said or I can give her child custody and be rid of her. But no I can't do that I've gotten to attached this girl. I wonder if Naraku even knows if she's alive probably not the guy is a idiot. He can't do anything right but what if Rin doesn't want me to adopt her? Adopting her means I become her new guardian and father and she just lost her parents.

She would probably think I were trying to replace her parents and I can't do that to a girl this age. Maybe the best thing to do for Rin is to give her to child custody' Sesshomaru thought.

"Hello earth to Sesshomaru did you hear a word I said to you?" InuYasha asked waving his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Huh what? Sorry I was just thinking" Sesshomaru said now paying attention to what was happening in front of him. "I said so what are you going to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I think the best thing for Rin is to give her up to child custody" Sesshomaru said his voice laced with sadness. InuYasha and Shippo both heard the sadness in his voice and looked at each other before looking at Sesshomaru. "Well, if you think that's the best thing to do then fine. Tomorrow we can take Rin to the police station and explain to them everything we know" InuYasha said.

'He's going to miss the kid. He's gone and got himself attached to the girl. I wonder why he just doesn't go and adopt her? It's obvious he cares for her like a father and she looks up to him like a father. If only he wasn't so stubborn in admitting his feelings' InuYasha thought hoping Sesshomaru would change his mind before they would take Rin to the police tomorrow.

InuYasha stood up and gave Sesshomaru a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before leaving the room.

Shippo was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" Shippo said getting his attention. "Think things over before you make you're decision. You might be making abig mistake and not even know it" Shippo said smiling a knowing smile before leaving joining InuYasha in the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Sesshomaru thought over what Shippo said and decided to go check up on Kagome.

He found her sound asleep in the bed and decided to join her. He climbed into bed and snuggled close to her enjoying her scent. He closed his eyes putting his arms around Kagome before falling asleep from this mornings events.

* * *

Onigumo knocked on the door and waited for Naraku to answer. He looked to the side and nodded to Kouga who nodded back and disappeared. Once Kouga left Onigumo turned back to the door just in time to see Naraku opening it. "Well, hello Onigumo what a pleasant surprise any good news on the wolf?" Naraku asked opening the door wide enough to let Onigumo come in. 

"I found where he is and I'll be going after him later this afternoon. Is that blood on you're hand?" Onigumo asked as he closed the door behind. "Yes, I was just having fun with my guest before you came. She's tough but she'll break soon especially after what I'm going to put her through tonight" Naraku said with a grin as he licked off Ayame's blood from his hand.

'Good thing Kouga's getting her out of here otherwise she would be at the mercy of Naraku. And if there's one thing Naraku can do right, it's torturing people if Kouga doesn't get Ayame out of here now. She'll break and tell Naraku everything and I can't let that happen. Well, I guess it's now or never to get the plan in action' Onigumo thought.

"And what do you plan to do to her?" Onigumo asked to buy himself some time.

While Naraku went out explaining what he was going to do to Ayame. Onigumo closed his eyes and started to chant a spell under his breath. "Hey what are you doing?" Naraku asked.

"Nothing" Onigumo said throwing a bottle on the floor. The bottle smashed once it hit the ground and everything froze around him. He went to the window and opened it letting Kouga in. "You have about four minutes to find Ayame and to get out of here. Don't worry about Naraku he won't remember a thing" Onigumo said.

Kouga nodded and sniffed out Ayame's scent before following it.

Kouga quickly ran through the hallways and down the stairs to the dungeons. He looked around keeping an eye out for Ayame. 'Damn where is she? I'm running out of time wait her scent it's strongest here' Kouga thought slicing through the lock and opening the door. "Ayame" Kouga whispered in totally shock by the way Ayame looked.

Cuts and bruises where seen everywhere on her bare naked skin.

And the scent of forced sex and blood was heavily spread everywhere. Making it hard for Kouga to breath that he had to cover his nose. 'I'm going to kill Naraku for what he did to you Ayame' Kouga thought.

"Go away you're not real" Ayame mumbled stopping Kouga from getting her out of the chains. "What?" Kouga asked looking at her, his hand in the air. "I said go away you're not real" Ayame said lifting up her head to look at Kouga. "Ayame what are you talking about? Of course I'm real and I'm going to get you out of here" Kouga said about to free her from the chains.

"No, you're not Kouga would never come for me" Ayame said making Kouga stop again.

"Ayame how can you say that? Of course I would come for you and I'm going to get you out of here now" Kouga said slicing through the chains and catching Ayame when she fell. "Are you ok? Can you walk?" Kouga asked helping her stand on her feet. Ayame stood on feet and tried to walk, but failed miserably and started to fall.

Kouga saw this and quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Go away leave me alone you're not real" Ayame said trying to push Kouga away. 'Is she nuts? Maybe she is, what did Naraku do to you?' Kouga wondered tightening his hold on Ayame. "I'm not letting you go and I'm getting you out of here. Now come we have to get going now were running out of time" Kouga said picking up Ayame and rushing out of room.

"Hurry the spell is going to wear off any second now" Onigumo said when Kouga appeared in living room.

"If the spell does wear off distract him I'll be out of here quickly" Kouga said. Onigumo nodded and Kouga quickly left out the way he came in. Onigumo was busy watching Kouga leave that he didn't notice that Naraku started to move. "What happened?" Naraku asked when the spell lifted. "You were telling me what you planned to do to Ayame tonight.

To make her break remember?" Onigumo asked taking a seat as if nothing happened.

"Oh yes I remember as I was saying" Naraku said going on about what he was going to do to Ayame. 'Excellent everything went as according to plan. Kouga got the girl and Naraku doesn't have a clue. He won't find out until later tonight and it will be too late. Now if only I could get Naraku to forget about Kagome then would everything be perfect and back to the way it's suppose to be' Onigumo thought.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she woke up and turned over on her side. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and brushed back the hair that fell on his face. Kagome traced his stripes and then moved down to trace his lips. Kagome smiled at the fact that Sesshomaru didn't wake up from her feathery touches. 

That's when Kagome decided that the only way to wake up Sesshomaru was to kiss him.

Kagome traced his lips again before kissing him on the lips. Sesshomaru woke up to feel someone kissing him and opened his eyes. He was relived to find it was Kagome kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello" Sesshomaru said.

"Good afternoon" Kagome said. Sesshomaru raised one his eyebrows giving her a weird face before taking a look at the clock. "So it is" Sesshomaru said sitting up with Kagome and leaning back on the head board. Kagome sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked knowing something was troubling him by the way he was acting.

"I don't know whether to adopt Rin or turn her into child custody. I want to I really want to adopt her but I feel if I do. She'll hate me and think I'm trying to replace her parents" Sesshomaru said running his hand through her hair. "Have you ever thought of asking her what she wants?" Kagome asked looking up. "What?" Sesshomaru asked confused and looking down at her.

"You know ask her what she wants, ask her if she would like to be adopted by you" Kagome said.

"That's a good idea can you ask her for me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As much as I would like to do that for you, you need to ask her. You're the one who's going to be adopting her not me" Kagome said.

"True I hate it when you're right" Sesshomaru said. Kagome just smiled and kissed him. "You'll get use to it" Kagome said grinning and getting up. "I'm going to get dressed" Kagome said picking out clothes before she walked into the bathroom. "Hey Kagome" Sesshomaru said remembering something from before. "Yes," Kagome said from the bathroom.

"What happened to you out there earlier? You dropped the plates and then you fainted" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome didn't say anything when she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said still waiting for a answer. "Kagome what is it? Why aren't you saying anything?" Sesshomaru asked starting to get a little bit worried.

"That monster killed her parents and I was married to that monster. I was so stupid I married a monster who kills little girl's and there familles. And I didn't even see it I chose not to see it. I didn't even question him when I found blood on his shirt. I just went on ignoring the clues. That there was more to him then I knew. Maybe if I had done something Rin's parents would still be alive but no I did nothing.

I just fooled myself into thinking I was in love with him and he loved me. So nothing was wrong as long as we were still in love" Kagome said in tears.

"You didn't know that and it's not you're fault. Even if you knew what could you do about it? You didn't know how to use you're powers and you weren't strong enough to take him on yourself. It was better you didn't know anything if you did Naraku would have made sure that you didn't tell anyone. Which means you would have never been able to get away from him or get divorced.

And it also means we wouldn't be together" Sesshomaru said hugging her.

"I didn't think about that" Kagome said hugging him tighter and crying into his chest.

'Sesshomaru's right if none of this ever happened I would still be with Naraku. I wouldn't be with Sesshomaru and I wouldn't know how real love is suppose to feel like. And not all is bad even if Rin did lose her parents she still might get a dad. That's if Sesshomaru gets the courage to ask her. I know exactly how he feels I felt the same way with Shippo.

I didn't think he would like me and look us now. I don't know what I would do if I lost Shippo' Kagome thought.

"Now stop crying" Sesshomaru said smiling and wiping her tears away. "Only if you go and ask Rin to become you're daughter" Kagome said smiling up at him. "Umm I don't know" Sesshomaru said.

"I know exactly how you feel I went through the same thing with Shippo. Just go and ask her I'm sure she'll be happy to be adopted by you" Kagome said getting behind him and pushing him out of the room. Kagome continued pushing him until they were in front of Rin's room. "Rin sweetie Sesshomaru has something to ask you" Kagome said pushing him into the room.

"I'll just leave you two alone here" Kagome said quickly leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru glared at the door he wanted to go after Kagome. For making him do this but he decided since he already had Rin's attention. He might as well ask the question he had been avoiding to ask. "Ummm Rin this really isn't easy for me to ask so just bear with me. I mean I can understand if you say no. It's you're choice and I'll accept any answer you give me. So what do you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What was the question?" Rin asked a little bit confused. "Well, you see the thing is I can't keep you like this. I would get into trouble and you would be taken away to some orphanage. So I was going to give you away to child custody but I realized I didn't want too, but I came up with an idea and if it's all right with you. I would like to adopt you" Sesshomaru said waiting for her to say something.

"I would like that" Rin said happily and running towards him to give him a hug. Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up hugging her back. "That's great" Sesshomaru said happy that Rin didn't reject him. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's happiness as he came into the room holding Rin's hand. "Listen up everyone I'm soon going to have a daughter which makes you a uncle" Sesshomaru said pointing to InuYasha.

"You got Kagome pregnant!" InuYasha half asked and yelled making Kagome spit out the coffee that was in her mouth. "No, I'm going to adopt Rin" Sesshomaru said glaring at InuYasha. "Oh sorry" InuYasha said his cheeks taking a red tint to them. "Idiot" Shippo said rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah" InuYasha said locking Shippo's head in a headlock.

"Stop it! Mom help!" Shippo yelled.

"InuYasha let go of him" Kagome said. InuYasha just "Feh'd" and let go of Shippo. Shippo smiled and stuck his tongue at him. InuYasha chased Shippo around the room until he ran behind Kagome. InuYasha skidded to a stop just barely almost hitting Kagome. InuYasha glared at Shippo knowing he wouldn't be able to get pass Kagome and left going back to his seat.

"Next time you're on you're own" Kagome said looking down at Shippo. "Hey how about we all go out?" Sesshomaru asked getting everybody's attention. "And do what?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms. "To go see a movie and maybe go out some place fun for dinner. Anywhere as long as we have some fun while were out" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok who are you? And what have you done with my real brother?" InuYasha asked a little bit surprised by the way Sesshomaru was acting. "That's a great idea come on let's all go out. It's much better then sitting around here doing nothing" Kagome said. Everyone agreed and went to go get ready.

For the rest of the day they spent the day having fun. They went to the movies and bought clothes and other things for Rin and went out to dinner. Then they went to a ice cream shop for dessert where Shippo and Rin shared the biggest sundae they ever had together. Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a sundae together taking turns feeding each other.

While InuYasha was busy talking to some girl he had met when getting his ice cream.

InuYasha disappeared later that night and Kagome and Sesshomaru took the kids back to house. Kagome and Sesshomaru sent to them to bed immediately since it was already past there bed time. They spent the rest of the night together cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Kagome fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled and turned off the TV before carrying her back to there room.

* * *

Review! 

Hope you like.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_On The Run Again_

Anna woke up in InuYasha's arms both of them still naked from last nights activities. She stared at InuYasha's sleeping face and moved a few strands of his hair from his forehead. 'He's kind of cute and the sex wasn't bad either but still I came here on a mission' Anna thought before she slipped out of InuYasha's hold and got dressed.

Anna was a cute brunette with hair that went down to her waist. She had pretty green eyes and was really a cat demon but she was in her human form. She put on a pink short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She quietly left the room and went to another room.

She stuck only her head in to see two little children. 'That must be Shippo but who's that? He didn't mention a little girl oh well' Anna thought quietly leaving the room. She sniffed around and found the room where Kagome and Sesshomaru were. 'There she is she's the one I've been looking for I better report this' Anna thought quietly closing the door behind her. Anna went back to InuYasha's room to search through her purse.

After she found her cell phone she left the room again. She went into the kitchen and looked around to check that no was around. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked up. "Hello" a man said. "Yes, Naraku it's me Anna I have some good news for you" Anna said.

"Really? Does it mean you've found her?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, her, the kid, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha" Anna said.

"Excellent you've done well Anna. Now I want you to get rid of them and bring me Kagome" Naraku said.

"Yes, but what about the little girl?" Anna asked.

"What little girl?" Naraku asked confused.

"There's a little girl here. I found her sleeping with the kid Shippo there sharing a room" Anna said.

"Just kill the girl along with the rest all I want is Kagome" Naraku said.

"Ok, I'll get you Kagome but after I have a little fun with the rest of them" Anna said grinning with a evil glint in her eyes. "All right but hurry" Naraku said.

"Will do boss" Anna said before hanging up. "I could just get rid of them now but since I've bought myself more time. I might as well take advantage of it and have a few more goes with InuYasha" Anna said smiling happy with her plan. She walked away back to InuYasha's room not realizing that she had been watched the whole time. "She plans on killing us and hurting my mommy" Shippo said looking at Rin.

They both were hiding under the counter while Anna stood by the table looking out at the backyard. Shippo had heard someone open a door and thought it was his mom or Sesshomaru. He looked out to see it was Anna the girl InuYasha brought back with him and she was making her towards him. Shippo quickly ran back to bed and pretended to be asleep. Once Anna left Shippo hopped out of bed and woke Rin up.

He told her to be quiet and to follow him. They both looked out the door to see she was looking in Kagome's and Sesshomaru's room. When they saw her coming back they hid back in there room. They watched her go in and out of InuYasha's room and followed her to the kitchen. They hid and listened to her conversation on the phone. "Come on we have to go warn my mom and you're dad" Shippo said standing up but Rin didn't moved instead she started to cry.

"I don't want my new daddy to be killed" Rin sobbed. Shippo sighed and held out his hand. "That's why were going to warn my mommy and you're daddy, so come on before it's too late" Shippo said.

"She said Naraku, he's the one who killed my parents. I don't want him to kill my new daddy too" Rin sobbed.

"Naraku isn't going to kill you're daddy, Sesshomaru can handle Naraku. I know he can so come let's go warn him so he can take care of Naraku" Shippo said kneeling so he could look her in the eyes. Rin nodded and took Shippo's hand. Shippo helped her up and they both ran as quietly as they could into Kagome's and Sesshomaru's room. "Daddy!" Rin yelled jumping on him.

"Rin" Sesshomaru groaned as he was waking up. "Go back to bed" Sesshomaru said sitting up and opening his eyes. "Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked noticing for the first time that she was crying. "Mommy!" Shippo yelled jumping on her. "Shippo get off" Kagome groaned pulling the sheets over her head and laying on her side. "Mommy we have to tell you both something" Shippo said jumping up and down on her.

"Yeah daddy something important" Rin said sitting on his lap. "Come on Kagome get up the kids have something to tell us" Sesshomaru said putting one arm around Rin while he shook Kagome with his other arm. "Fine, fine I'm up" Kagome said grumpily and sitting up. "Sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said kissing her on the cheek. "Now what was it that you two needed to tell us. That you had to jump on us and wake us up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That girl InuYasha came home with plans to kill us and kidnapped mommy" Shippo said.

"I don't want my daddy to get killed" Rin sobbed diving into his chest. "What? Are you sure? How did you two find all of this out?" Kagome asked.

"She was sneaking around so we followed her to find out what she was up too. She called up someone and we found out that it was Naraku she was talking too. She said she found us and would kill us and bring you to him mommy" Shippo said.

"Yeah she also said to herself after hanging up on Naraku. That she bought herself some time and she was going to have a few more goes with InuYasha. What does that mean?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other shocked. "You don't think..." Kagome was saying but never finishing her sentence. Sesshomaru quickly got out of bed and Kagome followed.

"You two stay right here no matter what ok?" Kagome asked throwing on a robe. "Ok" both Rin and Shippo said. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to InuYasha's room only to hear moans and groans. "What are we suppose to do now? We can't just barge in" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru. "We can and we will" Sesshomaru said putting his hand on the door knob.

He was about to open the door when Kagome stopped him. "Let's at least wait until there done then we can go in" Kagome said. Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath but agreed anyway and waited. After a while Kagome put her ear against the door. "I think there done now" Kagome said before she knocked on the door. Curses and banging could be heard before InuYasha came to the door in his boxers.

"Yeah what do you two want?" InuYasha asked irritated he obviously wanted to get back to Anna. "Can we talk to you in private? It's important" Kagome asked wanting him to close the door so Anna wouldn't know they were onto her. "Fine but make it quick" InuYasha said closing the door behind him. "It's about Anna well it seems" Kagome said continuing to tell InuYasha about everything Anna being a spy working for Naraku.

"Let me handle Anna" InuYasha said angrily putting his hand on the door knob. "Don't worry I won't kill her" InuYasha said after seeing Sesshomaru's face. InuYasha walked in and closed the door behind him. Yelling and fighting could be heard through the door. When InuYasha came out with a smirk. "It's true she does work for Naraku" InuYasha said.

"Why won't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he know how much I hate him? Doesn't he know all I want is to get away from him?" Kagome asked aloud more to herself. "I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"I suggest we tie Anna up so when she wakes up later. We can ask her questions" InuYasha said going back to his room to come back out with Anna carrying her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "Allow me" InuYasha said walking off and giving them no chance to say anything. InuYasha found some rope and tied Anna to a chair by her arms and legs.

"What's wrong with him? He's in such a good mood when he just found out that Anna was a spy for Naraku" Kagome asked.

"It hurt his pride that he went out and brought home a spy that is working for Naraku. He realizes how he put all of us in such danger. It hurt his pride that he was fooled so easily" Sesshomaru said answering Kagome's question. "Poor InuYasha" Kagome said feeling bad for him.

"Let's do something for him, something to cheer him up. I feel bad for him and want him to know we don't blame him. I know I can make him a big special breakfast! Can you tell me every one of his favorite breakfast foods?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru with big hopeful eyes. "Fine if you must" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Kagome said happily and hugged him. Sesshomaru hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll get the kids and meet you in the kitchen" Sesshomaru said when he let go of Kagome. "Ok" Kagome said smiling before heading to the kitchen. Sesshomaru went back to their room and got the kids after explaining that everything was ok and taken care of.

Sesshomaru went to the kitchen and started telling Kagome InuYasha's favorites. While the kids watched TV waiting for breakfast. After some time breakfast was ready and InuYasha noticed all his favorites were on the table. "I hope you like" Kagome said before sitting down and starting to eat. "Ok what's going on?" InuYasha asked staring at Kagome suspiciously. "What do you mean? Were just having breakfast InuYasha" Kagome said smiling as she continued eating.

"Don't play dumb with me. There's no way you could have known all my favorites and just happened to make them for breakfast this morning. Did Sesshomaru tell you? Why did you do all of this?" InuYasha asked.

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry about Anna and it's not you're fault. I asked Sesshomaru to tell me all of you're favorites. I just wanted to do something special for you" Kagome said trying to search his eyes for any anger. "Oh" was all InuYasha could think to say. "Thanks" InuYasha said and started to eat. Kagome smiled happy that InuYasha wasn't mad at her.

'She did all this for me just cause she felt sorry about Anna and she doesn't blame me either. Kagome really is one of a kind' InuYasha thought smiling.

* * *

After saving Ayame from Naraku, Kouga took her to his house. Kouga had put her in his bed and she hadn't woke up. Since the time she passed out last night. Kouga worriedly paced back and forth. Hoping Ayame would wake up soon. He had cleaned her up and saw how many wounds, bruises, and cuts covered her body and face. He knew she lost a lot of blood and was worried. 

Somehow Ayame had also lost a lot of energy and was very weak. He made a potion and was able to get her to swallow some, but still she showed no signs of waking up soon. He had spent most of his time up through the night watching over her and holding her hand. The potion was suppose to help her heal her wounds and restore some of her energy, but nothing changed in Ayame since the time he saved her from Naraku.

Kouga sighed and sat by Ayame's side. He took her hand in his and massaged her palm with his thumb. He looked up at her face and smiled a sad smile. She had a black eye on her right eye. She had bruises on both of her cheeks and a spilt lip. "I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into this. I shouldn't have asked you to help me.

I put you in danger and now look what happened. I should have known not to leave you alone at Naraku's. You only helped me because I made a deal to go out with you on a couple of dates. I shouldn't have used you're feelings for me to get you to help me. I used you're heart and now look what happened. You were tortured and raped by Naraku. I promise Ayame I'll make him pay for what he did to you.

Just please wake up I care about you. You're beautiful, caring, kind, funny, and sometimes annoying but I like that about you. I love the way you call just to see how I'm doing. Or how you follow me everywhere you always make sure I'm never alone. I guess what I'm trying to say here is I...I love you. I just wish I would have figured that out earlier. Maybe it would have stopped all of this from happening" Kouga said finishing in tears.

Ayame moaned and held onto Kouga's hand. "Kouga I'm...not annoying " Ayame whispered weakly. Kouga jumped and cried even more in joy. "I'm so sorry please forgive me. I'm just so glad you're awake I was so.." Kouga was saying until he was interrupted. "Kouga" Ayame said weakly making him stop talking and begging. "I love you too" Ayame said smiling weakly.

"I heard everything and it's not you're fault. I should have known not to go in alone and not tell you" Ayame said before she groaned in pain. "Ayame are you ok? Can I get you something for pain?" Kouga asked worriedly trying to see where she was in pain. "Relax, I'm ok it's just I've haven't eaten in a few days and Naraku's beatings didn't help much" Ayame said coughing a little bit.

"Let me get you something to eat. You just rest and work on getting better" Kouga said kissing her on her lips. "I love you" Kouga said before leaving to get Ayame something to eat. "I love you too" Ayame whispered knowing Kouga heard her. Ayame rested for a while as Kouga was busy making her something to eat. After about ten minutes Kouga came back with a tray of food.

Ayame smiled and slowly tried to sit up. "Here let me help you" Kouga said putting the tray down and rushing over to Ayame. With the help of Kouga, Ayame was able to sit up in bed with a bunch of pillows behind her. "Here we go I thought you could use some soup" Kouga said getting the tray and placing it on her lap. "But before you eat the soup. Here have some of this" Kouga said picking up and holding a glass.

The liquid substance in the glass was a icky throw up green. Ayame took the glass from him and smelt it only to be disgusted. "I know it smells nasty and looks gross" Kouga said after seeing her face expressions. "But it's good for you. It will help you're wounds heal faster and give you back some of you're energy you lost" Kouga said. Ayame held the glass away from her and shook her head no.

"There's no way I'm going to drink that" Ayame said pinching her nose cause of the smell. "It doesn't taste as bad as it smells. Oh come on Ayame just drink it, it will help. I wouldn't be telling you to drink it, if it didn't do anything" Kouga said smiling.

"I don't know" Ayame said not sure on whether she should drink it or not. "Oh well it's ok I understand I guess you won't be able to follow me around anymore. Since you'll still be to weak to follow me" Kouga said knowing her got her. Ayame eyes widen when she heard him say those words. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes. Hoping for the best she swallowed all the potion in one gulp.

Kouga smirked as he watched her gulped down the potion. "I'm not letting you out of my sight" Ayame said after she finished the potion. "I didn't think you would" Kouga said smiling and taking glass away from her. "You tricked me didn't you? You knew I would drink it if you said I wouldn't be able to follow you" Ayame said glaring at him. "Yes, but it was for you're own good now eat" Kouga said feeding her a spoonful of soup before she could argue.

Kouga kept feeding her giving her no chance to yell at him. Ayame was still mad at Kouga but was happy he was feeding her. "Do you feel better now? Now that you've had something to eat" Kouga asked when he fed her the last spoonful of soup. "Much better thanks" Ayame said smiling. Kouga smiled back and helped her lay back down. "Kouga you won't leave me will you? I mean you'll stay right?" Ayame asked as he pulled the blankets over her.

"If that's what you want I'll stay here with you" Kouga said getting into bed with her. "Thank you Kouga for staying with me" Ayame said as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "No problem" Kouga said his breath tickling her neck. Ayame shivered from the feel of his breath on her neck. Ayame sighed and snuggled more into his warm embrace before closing her eyes.

Kouga followed tightening his hold around her before closing his eyes too. Ayame laid her arms on his before falling asleep. Kouga smiled and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Anna was slowly starting to wake up. Her head still hurt from the blow InuYasha gave her which knocked her out. She tried to move only to find out she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked down. Only to see her arms and legs were tied down to a chair. She struggled trying to find a way out of her bindings. She was working on trying to get one of her arms free. When InuYasha came in she looked up at him and glared. 

"Finally you're awake I didn't think I hit you that hard. Or maybe it's just I don't know my own strength" InuYasha said now standing in front of her. "Get me out of these ropes" Anna growled baring her fangs at him. "And why would I want to do that for?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms. "Get me out of these ropes and I'll make you're death a quick and painless one" Anna growled struggling even more.

"Feh I'm not afraid of you" InuYasha said leaning against a wall. "Hey Sesshomaru, Kagome sleeping beauty's up!" InuYasha yelled smirking at the way Anna tried to get out of the ropes. "You can't get out of those ropes without some help. I tied them myself just to make sure you wouldn't get away" Sesshomaru and Kagome heard InuYasha say to Anna as they entered the room.

"I will get loose and kill you all" Anna growled glaring at InuYasha. "You two can finish you're lover spat later, but right now I want answers and I want them now" Sesshomaru said taking a seat in front of her. "I won't tell you anything" Anna said before she was slapped in the face. "Yes, you will or I'll make you" InuYasha said after he slapped her in the face and cracked his knuckles.

Anna growled and glared at him her cheek still stinging from the hit. "InuYasha" Kagome gasped when he hit Anna and heard what he said after. "Don't torture her please I know how it feels" Kagome said sadly as memories of Naraku torturing her came to mind. "Fine I'll just rough her up a bit" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and mouthed a "Thank you" to him.

"Now tell us what Naraku plans to do to Kagome and Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked thinking Naraku would want his somewhat family to keep up an appearance. "I don't know" Anna said obviously lying. "You're lying the kids told us everything. You were planning on killing all of us and taking Kagome back to him. I'm sorry but that's not going to be happening" Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I will kill you all, get her back to Naraku, get paid, and be on my way" Anna said earning herself another slap in the face. "You are such a selfish bitch how can you live with yourself? Knowing you're getting paid to take a woman back to that bastard. Who's going to torture her the moment he gets his hands on her. The man she is trying so hard to get away from" InuYasha said angrily wondering how he ever went out with a selfish bitch like her.

Anna stayed quiet and glared at him. "Enough playing games tell us what we want to know now" InuYasha growled putting his hand around her neck. "No" Anna struggled to say as InuYasha's grip tightened making it hard for her to breathe. InuYasha was about to say something when a phone rang. "Shit" Anna said getting everybody's attention on her.

"It's probably Naraku he's probably wondering what's taking me so long. If I don't answer it he'll just think something happened to me and send somebody new" Anna said coughing. She was trying to get air back into her lungs when InuYasha let go. Sesshomaru was about to grab her phone from her pocket when someone beat him to it. "Hello Anna are you there?" Naraku asked when Kagome answered the phone.

"She's here but I'm afraid she can't come to the phone, since she's all tied up" Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome?" Naraku asked not sure if it really was her. "Yes, it's me Kagome you asshole" Kagome said.

"Ahh Kagome it's been a while since we last talk. It seems you're still feisty as ever" Naraku said.

"Don't play stupid with me as if you don't know what's going on" Kagome said angrily hating the way Naraku was acting. "Why Kagome what are you talking about? I have no clue what you're talking about maybe if you calm down. You can come home with Shippo and we can talk things out" Naraku said.

"Never I told you I'm never coming back. You don't care about Shippo. You don't want to talk things out. You just want me to back so you can rule my life. Well, no I'm not letting you take over my life again" Kagome cried a tear or two falling down her face. "But Kagome I do want to talk things out. With you gone for so long I realized how much I love you. I want you back Kagome you can't just keep running away.

Come home and Shippo too. So we can be a family. I want you back no matter what. If you come home now I promise to be nice to you" Naraku said.

"Liar!" Kagome screamed practically pulling out her hair. "You are so full of shit do you really think I believe all you're lies and will come back to you? I know about Anna, I know you sent her here. To kill everyone and kidnap me. First you sent demons after me which I was almost killed by one and barely got away. Then you sent Kouga after me lucky for me I was able to get away. And now this sending a spy or trained killer or whatever she is after me.

What are you planning to do next? All you're plans failed yet you don't quit. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome asked in tears. "Cause Kagome you're my wife and I want you back and I'll get you back no matter what" Naraku said.

"Ex wife Naraku ex wife remember? I divorced you I'm you're ex wife now" Kagome said liking the way it sounded and making sure he heard her. "You bitch you're mine it doesn't matter if a piece of paper says were divorced. You're mine whether you like it or not. I'm going to have you back in my arms in this house and I'm going to make sure you never leave me again" Naraku said in a dangerous tone.

"No, I'm never going back. I'll do whatever I can to stay away from you" Kagome said.

"Oh I'll get you back Kagome and you'refriends well you can say good-bye to them, cause I'll kill them and I'll make you watch. I'll especially make you watch as I kill Sesshomaru slowly and painfully. I'll make you watch as he breathes each agonizing breath bringing him closer to his death. You'll watch his last breath then I'll do the same to you except I won't let you die. I can make you're life a living hell if you want, but come to me now and I'll forget all this ever happened.

Things can go back to the way there were and I'll spare the lives of Shippo and you're friends. So what do you say?" Naraku asked thinking he got her now. "No" Kagome said after a while of saying nothing. "No not only will I not come back to you, but I won't let you kill Shippo or anybody. Especially Sesshomaru I love him not you. And I would gladly give up my life for him and everybody else I love, before I would let you touch a single hair on there heads" Kagome said wiping her face of her tears.

"Fine Kagome if that's the way you want it to be. Then that's the way it will be. Don't get to comfortable at you're new home. You'll be soon getting some visitors oh and tell Anna she's fired and won't be getting paid. I'll see you soon Kagome you can count on it" Naraku said before he hung up. Kagome dropped to her knees and started to sob into her hands. "Kagome what's wrong? What did he say to you?" Sesshomaru asked rushing over to her and putting his arms around her.

"He knows where we are were not safe here anymore" Kagome said before she dived into his chest and sobbed.

* * *

Ayame woke up a few hours later to find out she was alone. She was able to sit up a lot quicker then the last time she tried. 'I guess that potion really does work. That barely hurt this time and I feel much better' Ayame thought looking around the room. "Kouga?" Ayame said after a while of waiting for him. "Kouga?" Ayame said thinking he left her after he promised her. "I see you're awake" Kouga said getting her attention. 

"Kouga" Ayame said excitedly and happy to see him. "I thought for a second that you left me" Ayame said quietly but Kouga still heard her. "I would have liked to stay in bed with you" Kouga said smirking at her blush. "But I woke up and decided to make you more potion. So you could drink some more when you woke up" Kouga said handing her the glass. Ayame blushed even more and took the glass.

'He's being so nice to me and he said he loved me. He stayed with me the whole time and he only left to make me some more potion. Earlier he told me everything he liked about me that was so sweet of him. But does he really think I'm annoying?' Ayame wondered until Kouga pulled her out of her thoughts. "Ayame" Kouga said getting her attention. "Umm yes?" Ayame asked.

"Aren't you going to drink the potion?" Kouga asked. Ayame looked at him confused before looking down at the glass in her hand. The green slime was still in the glass filled to the top. Ayame looked up and blushed not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I forgot" Ayame said before gulping the glass down. "Thanks this potion you make, it really helps" Ayame said smiling and handing him back the glass.

"That's good to hear I wouldn't want to keep making this potion. If it didn't help you get better I'll be right back" Kouga said taking the glass from her before he left. 'I guess this is my chance I'll ask him when he gets back' Ayame thought wondering how far Kouga's love went for her. "Umm Kouga?" Ayame asked when Kouga came back and started getting into bed with her.

"Yes," Kouga said pulling the blankets over them. "Is it all right now if I call you Kouga baby? You know the name you hate. You know the name you're always telling me to stop calling you" Ayame asked trying to get him to remember. Kouga sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "If you must then yes, you can call me you're Kouga baby" Kouga whispered in her ear. "Really?" Ayame asked turning around to look him in eyes.

"Really? You'll really let me call you that?" Ayame asked shocked and surprised. "Yes," Kouga said before he kissed her. Ayame moaned and kissed him back wanting more of his lips. Kouga smiled happy that Ayame was kissing him back and pulled her closer to him. When Ayame felt Kouga pulling her closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck moving even closer.

Kouga licked the bottom of her lips silently asking for entrance. Ayame gladly opened her mouth to him and smiled.

She moved her hand under his shirt taking it with her. Kouga shivered at her touch and brought his hand to her breast.

"Kouga" Ayame moaned breaking the kiss which meant Kouga won. "Ayame" Kouga whispered they could both see the lust and the desire they held for each other. Each of them knew they wanted each other but Kouga knew it was wrong. "We can't do this" Kouga said taking his hands off her. "But why? Why can't we? I want you and you want me it's as simple as that" Ayame said keeping her arms around him.

"I know, I know but we can't it's wrong" Kouga said trying to get her to let go of him. "But why Kouga? Why?" Ayame asked almost in tears and tightening her grip on him. "Cause it's not right as much as I would love to take you. I can't because it wouldn't be right. You're still hurt and kind of weak I mean it's only been a day since I saved you from Naraku. You still need more time to get better and me taking advantage of you in you're weaken state.

Where's the honor in that? I can't do it, if I took you I would probably just hurt you and make everything worse. But if you want the moment you're back to you're old self, and you can follow me around, and are as annoying as ever. Then I'll take you, I'll even mark you if you want me to" Kouga said smiling.

"Really? You will?" Ayame asked smiling and hoping. "Yes, really" Kouga said before he kissed her. "I'm not that annoying am I?" Ayame asked stopping Kouga from kissing her again. "Ummm no of course not I was just kidding" Kouga lied hoping she would buy it. "Kouga tell me the truth I won't get mad. Just tell me if I'm annoying or not" Ayame said cupping his cheek. "Ok, well yes you are that annoying but it's a good thing" Kouga said.

Ayame smiled sweetly at him and pretended she was going to kiss him. When there lips almost touched she pulled back and slapped him. "What was that for?" Kouga asked staring at her in shock. "I'm not annoying" Ayame said angrily glaring at him. "But you said you wouldn't get mad you asked me for the truth, and I gave it to you and instead you slapped me" Kouga said angrily.

Ayame blushed and kissed him, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her anymore but he was. "Oh no you're not going to kiss you're way out of this" Kouga said knowing what she was up too. 'Will see about that' Ayame thought smirking.

"Ayame what are you thinking? What are you" Kouga was asking but never could since Ayame kissed him. Ayame kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

She broke the kiss and pushed him onto his back. Before Kouga could say word Ayame already silenced his lips with hers. She straddled his hips with hers and kissed him passionately. Kouga groaned as Ayame assaulted him with many passionate kisses. In a heated rush and with the help of Kouga. Ayame was able to pull his shirt over his head. She ran her hand up and down his chest getting him hot.

Ayame smirked after hearing Kouga groaned at her touches. She kissed him down his neck and then to his chest. "Ok ok you win you kissed you're way out of this" Kouga said smiling hoping she would stop. "Good" Ayame said starting to get off him. Kouga smirked and flipped her over gently so he was top of her. "Let's see how you like being teased" Kouga said grinning which made Ayame worry.

Kouga slowly ran his claws down her side. The trail he left giving her a burning sensation. "Kouga" Ayame said but was silenced by his finger. "Relax I won't tease you that much" Kouga said with a mischievous look in his eyes. He tore through her shirt with his claws and left her bra for later.

He kissed her all over with butterfly kisses. Making Ayame giggle at the lightness of his kisses. "You like that huh" Kouga whispered huskily in her ear. While he hooked his finger under her bra. He then ripped it from the front and removed it with the help of Ayame. "Kouga" Ayame moaned arching back pushing her breast more into his face.

"Patience Ayame patience" Kouga whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. Ayame moaned and tried to touch him but Kouga stopped her from doing it. "No, no, no it's my turn now" Kouga said holding both of her wrists over her head with his left hand. Ayame struggled to get free but Kouga just tightened his hold. Not enough to hurt her but just enough making it was impossible for her to get out of his hold.

Kouga smirked and licked the area between the valley of her breast. While keeping his eyes on hers as he did so. Ayame whimpered again and arched her back even more. Ayame cried out tossing her head side to side. Kouga thought he teased Ayame enough and took her nipple into his warm, wet mouth.

Ayame moaned at his touch enjoying herself. Ayame grinded her arousal against his exciting them both even more.

Kouga growled in response and once in a while bucked his hips against hers.

He so badly wanted her, he wanted to push all rational thoughts and take her right there and then. But he knew he couldn't at least not until she got better. Kouga groaned at himself and moved off Ayame letting go of her hands. "Kouga what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ayame asked getting on top of him as he laid on his back. Kouga looked up at her and cupped her cheek. "I want too, I really want too but I can't. It wouldn't be right" Kouga said smiling her a sad smile.

"Trust me I really would love too" Kouga said after seeing the face she gave him. To show her he meant it, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his arousal. Ayame felt the bulge in pants fighting for release and blushed. "Sorry for you know not believing you" Ayame said quietly and kissing him before laying her head down on his chest. "No problem" Kouga said running his hand through her hair.

"Just sleep and work on getting better" Kouga said pulling the blankets over both of them. "Ok" Ayame said closing her eyes. Soon Ayame relaxed and her breathing even out. Telling Kouga she was asleep. Kouga ran his hand through her hair for a while. Before putting his arms around her and closing his eyes soon he too was asleep also.

* * *

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome comforting her as best as he could. He rubbed small circles on her back while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After a while Kagome's sobs quieted down and she was able to tell Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Anna who was still tied to the chair the conversation between her and Naraku. InuYasha was shocked at how much Naraku was trying to get Kagome back. He knew how much Kagome and Sesshomaru loved each other. 

And knew Sesshomaru wouldn't give up Kagome so easily at least without a fight. "Kagome please stop crying. I would die before I would let Naraku put his hand on you. He's not going to take you away from me without a fight. I told you and I promised you that I would help and keep you safe. I will do everything in my power to keep that promise. I love you Kagome I'm not going to lose you again to that bastard Naraku" Sesshomaru whispered before kissing her on her forehead.

Kagome dried up the rest of her tears and smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru" Kagome said hugging him. "So what are we going to do?" InuYasha asked crossing her arms. "Will deal with that later but now we have to deal with her" Sesshomaru said glaring at Anna and helping Kagome up. "So what do you want to do with her? Kill her?" InuYasha asked eager to be the one to finish her off.

"She's of no use to us now" Sesshomaru said thinking killing her wasn't such a bad idea. "No, don't kill her just let her go" Kagome said not wanting anybody to kill Anna. "Why? So she can go back to Naraku and tell him where we are?" InuYasha asked.

"It's too late for that Naraku already knows where we are. And if Anna were to go back to Naraku, he would just kill her he told me to tell her. That she was no longer needed and wouldn't be getting paid. Just let her go but if she's still looking for a fight. Then give her what she wants just don't destroy the house. I'm going to go check up on the kids" Kagome said looking down before she left still looking down.

"What's what with her?" InuYasha asked nodding his head towards where Kagome just was. Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders and began to untie Anna. "Thanks" Anna said when Sesshomaru finished untying her. "Don't thank me thank Kagome. If it were me I would have already killed you. Why Kagome wants you to live? I have no clue but come near her again, and threaten to hurt her, and take her back to that bastard again.

I'll kill you and even she won't be able to save you" Sesshomaru said coldly before leaving. "InuYasha can I talk to you please?" Anna asked rubbing her wrists. "Fine but make it quick" InuYasha said interested in what she had to say to him. "Umm can we please talk outside?" Anna asked worried he would yell at her and tell her to leave. Or worse kill her before she got the chance to explain herself.

InuYasha growled but led the way out. "Talk or just get the fuck out of here" InuYasha said angrily as they stepped outside. "InuYasha I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to say sorry" Anna said.

"Sorry for what bitch? The fact that you used me to get to her? Or the fact that you pretended to like me, slept with me, and then planned to kill us?" InuYasha asked glaring at her. "You're nothing but a bitch and whore. If you don't have anything else to say then get the fuck out of here" InuYasha said angrily and pointing the way for her to go. "I know but just hear me out" Anna said waiting for a signal to continue.

InuYasha growled but nodded his head for her to continue. "You see ever since I was a kid. I was trained hard by parents to do excellent in everything I did. My father was worse then my mother. He would make me train for hours even if I was tired and my mom told him to give me a rest. He would still push me in whatever we were going. Swimming, piano, archery, and etc. Basically anything you can think of I was being trained to do the best no matter what since I was a little kid.

One day I came home to find the house in mess and my parents in there bed dead blood everywhere. The killer was there and he came out from hiding. He was about to kill me when he must have heard something and left. I later found out that my mom was raped before she was killed. So I pretty much figure out he killed my mom after he was done with her and my dad must have came in at that time.

So he was killed too and I had happened to come home right after he killed them. He must have heard me downstairs and stuck around to check me out, to find out who it was. I cried for my parents it didn't matter how much they trained me so hard. They were my parents and I loved them. I didn't get a good look at the killer I was in too much of a shock but I swore on my parents grave.

That I would avenge there deaths. So I started to train myself in the skills of fighting. I was soon able to find a master to teach me and I joined his school. I became cold and distanced myself from people I made no friends I thought it was better that way. I soon became the best in that school but I was kicked out for it. Soon I was all alone and hungry on the streets. I had no home and I didn't want to go back to the house.

Where my parents were killed even though it became rightful mine. It always brought up to many painful memories. One day a man came up to me saying he heard about me and needed my skills. He was willing to pay me a hundred grand for his little problem to be taken care of. And as you probably already guessed it, I became a assassin for hire ever since then. I hoped becoming a assassin would help me find my parents killer but I never did.

So I continued killing people for money. Soon it became that was all I could do, all that I knew how to do was to kill. So I killed a lot of people. I didn't matter to me I didn't know them then I met you. You changed everything for me. You change my way of thinking and what I always believed in that all I knew was to kill. It wasn't suppose to happen though it's never happened before.

I fell in love with my target well maybe not love but like. It wasn't suppose to happen but the more I got to know you the more I liked you. Then you asked me if I wanted to go home with you after we had such a lovely time together. Against my judgment and beliefs I said yes. Even though I knew I would have to kill you in the morning. I knew where things were going to go when you invited me in and into you're room.

I thought after sleeping with you I would forget you. And all my feelings for you would disappear but they didn't. Next morning I pushed aside all my feelings for you and chalked it up to the drinks I had last night. I snuck around making sure all my targets were there before I called up Naraku. But as I was talking to him I realized I didn't want to kill you just yet. So I bought myself some time which is when I guess the kids over heard me taking on the phone.

I was so busy thinking about the amazing sex that I had with you last night. I was hoping we could have a repeat in morning that I didn't realize I had been found out. And after all of you found me out. I listened to what you were saying about Kagome and Naraku and I realized I was doing the wrong thing. I was helping a bastard bring back his wife who obviously wanted to get away. Then I realized becoming a assassin was the wrong thing to do and how my parents would be disappointed in what I've become.

But what can I do? Killing is all I know what do it's my job, it's the way I stay off the streets and don't starve. But I shouldn't be complaining to you about my problems. I'm a loner and like always I'll solve my own problems. Please tell everybody I'm sorry and oh thanks for listening InuYasha. If we should meet again I hope it's on better terms" Anna said smiling. She walked over to InuYasha and kissed him passionately.

"Bye InuYasha I really do like you. Oh and by the way you're great in bed I thought I should let you know. Well, see ya" Anna said before running off and disappearing completely. InuYasha stayed where he was too shocked to move. He eventually moved to look where he was Anna last. 'She thought I was great in bed and that she liked me. She must have been telling the truth about everything.

Cause she didn't need more time to kill us. She had all the time in the world especially since we were all sleeping when she was awake. She could have just killed us then and took Kagome. That means she's just told me her whole life story. Poor girl to become a assassin, because her parents were killed when she was just a little girl. She spent the rest of her life learning how to fight.

She basically became a assassin just so she could make some money and get closer to finding her parents killer. I hope we meet again despite the fact that she's a killer. She's just a woman who didn't get to experience her child hood. She had to grow up and mature when she wasn't ready for it. Kami I like her a lot too' InuYasha thought walking back into the house and thinking of ways to find Anna again.

"InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked holding Rin and Shippo's hand and Sesshomaru standing right behind her. "Yeah just thinking about Anna" InuYasha said sitting down and turning on the TV. "About how she used you? I'm so sorry InuYasha" Kagome asked feeling bad for InuYasha. "No, about how cool she is and how I hope to meet her again" InuYasha said with a goofy smile.

"What! She was sent here by Naraku she was trying to kill us!" Kagome yelled not believing what he was saying. "Oh no you don't get it" InuYasha said after seeing her face and realizing how he sounded. So InuYasha quickly explained Anna's story and how she was sorry about everything. "You really like her huh?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah but enough about me where are all you going?" InuYasha asked noticing Sesshomaru had his keys. Kagome had her purse, and the kids were dressed to go out. "Were going shopping for food want to come?" Kagome asked ushering the kids outside. "No, you all go ahead I'll just stay here and watch the news" InuYasha said.

"Ok will be back soon bye" Kagome said before following the kids outside. "Aren't you going with them?" InuYasha asked looking suspiciously at Sesshomaru. "Yes, but I didn't want to worry Kagome. I want you to keep a look out and if anything should happen call me. All we know is that Naraku is going to sending people probably demons knowing him. So we must keep our guards up and protect them" Sesshomaru said in a tone that meant he was serious.

InuYasha nodded and Sesshomaru left closing the door behind him.

* * *

After about an hour they all came back from grocery shopping and were in the kitchen. When InuYasha saw his along with Sesshomaru's and Kagome's picture on the TV. "Kagome, Sesshomaru you've got to see this hurry!" InuYasha yelled turning up the TV volume. Kagome told the kids to stay in the kitchen and finish putting away the groceries before. 

She ran out of the kitchen right behind Sesshomaru. "Look at this" InuYasha said pointing to the TV and turning up the volume once again. "In other news there's been a break in the kidnapping of Miss Kagome Nayotake. Who was reported missing about a few weeks ago but be on the look out for these two men" the reporter said as InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's picture showed up on the screen.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru Taisho owners of Taisho Inc. The biggest and leading competitors of Naraku Nayotake. It is believed that the Taisho's brother kidnapped Miss Nayotake and her son. In hopes of holding Miss Nayotake for ransom. Her husband Naraku Nayotake had this to say" the reporter said before a video with Naraku in front of his house with the press surrounding him.

"I will not give into there demands so easily. I will do everything in my power to get my wife back and to see those Taisho brother brought down. I am offering a reward to anyone who has any information on the where about's of my wife or any of the Taisho's brother. I just want my wife back safe and sound thank you" Naraku said turning his back to the press. "And there you have it. A million dollars is being rewarded for the safety and return of Miss Kagome Nayotake.

The Taisho brothers are stated as dangerous and should be approached with all caution. That's it for the five o clock news and this has" the reporter was saying until InuYasha turned off the TV. "I think I'm going to faint" Kagome said breaking the silence. Sesshomaru was there in a second to catch her. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said worriedly as he picked her up bridal style. "Kagome please wake up" Sesshomaru said sitting down with her when InuYasha got up and moved.

"Kagome wake up please" Sesshomaru said lightly slapping her in the face. "I've got a idea" InuYasha said getting up and coming back with a glass of water. He walked over to Kagome and splashed her face with the water. "Ahh that's cold!" Kagome screamed a little bit as she instantly sat up. "Sorry but we needed you up in order to talk about what were going to do" InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed and put her face in her hands. "I don't know what are we going to do? Were not safe here anymore well actually we weren't safe before either. Cause Naraku is sending some visitors as he likes to call it and he knows where we are. But it's not just me and Shippo in danger now it's all of us. I'm so sorry for getting you both into this. I can't believe he made that fake story on the news.

I'm not even his wife and guys didn't kidnap me. I ran away all on my own why does everything just keep getting worse and worse? Now everybody is going to be looking for us just to get that reward. I can understand if you guys want to leave me and clear you're names" Kagome said trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape.

"I would never leave you even if we weren't together and still just best friends. I still wouldn't leave you I love you too much to do that" Sesshomaru said putting his arm around her. "Yeah me too I couldn't leave you and Shippo here all by yourself. To go up against that bastard and his morons" InuYasha said sitting next to her and squeezing her hand. "Thanks guys" Kagome said giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we going to do? We obviously can't stay here anymore" InuYasha asked.

"I suggest we should leave tonight the sooner the better" Sesshomaru said.

"I agree" InuYasha said nodding his head. "No, we have to think about the children and ourselves. Let's use tonight to get ready and pack up everything we'll need when were on the run. Let's also use tonight to get well rested were probably going to have to move from place to place. We can leave early tomorrow morning" Kagome said.

"That's a much better idea let's just hope these goons. Don't show up before we get the chance to get out of here" InuYasha said.

"We can only hope but before we do anything. Were going to have to change all our appearances" Kagome said looking at her hair and standing up. "What do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We change our names, dye our hair, and cut it" Kagome said smiling at them weakly and shrugging her shoulders. "No way I'm not cutting my hair!" both Sesshomaru and InuYasha yelled standing up instantly. "Oh come on I did it, it's just all my hair grew back and became longer. When I was turned into a demon" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe the way they were acting.

"No way" InuYasha said crossing his arms. "And that's final" Sesshomaru said adding onto what InuYasha had said. "Fine but you have to dye it and do something with you're hair. You can't go around looking like you always do people would spot us for sure" Kagome said throwing her arms in the air. "Ok what do you have in mind?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, I was thinking Sesshomaru could go blonde" which made InuYasha laugh and point at him. "And you could go black haired" Kagome finished which made InuYasha shut up instantly. "Just wait here for a second" Kagome said leaving the room. A few minutes later Kagome came back with two boxes. "Here you go" Kagome said handing them each the right colors. "Hey wait a minute how come you have these?" InuYasha asked looking at Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I bought them when I first dyed my hair. I bought them thinking I would change my hair color each week but I never did. I kept them just in case for if some reason I would need them again" Kagome said.

"Smart thinking" Sesshomaru said smiling proud of Kagome for thinking ahead. "Thanks so who's going first?" Kagome asked.

"I'll go might as well get it over with" Sesshomaru said deciding to be the bigger man. InuYasha was glad Sesshomaru was going first he didn't want to part with his hair color so soon. Kagome rolled her eyes at InuYasha and sat down waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. About a half an hour later Sesshomaru came back fully showered and cleaned and blond. InuYasha laughed and Sesshomaru just glared at him.

"It's you're turn now" Sesshomaru said smirking as InuYasha quickly stopped laughing. Kagome laughed at the both of them and told InuYasha to get going. After InuYasha left Sesshomaru sat down in his gray sweat pants. Wearing nothing else and started brushing his hair. "Here let me do it" Kagome said taking the brush out of his hand. Sesshomaru sat on the floor and Kagome sat behind him on the couch.

She started brushing his long hair loving the feel of it. "You know Sesshomaru you look pretty good for a blond" Kagome said.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said who wasn't sure if blond hair was for him. "So what are we going to do with you're hair?" Kagome asked when she got rid of all the knots and his hair was untangled. "I don't know do you have any ideas? Besides cutting it" Sesshomaru asked making sure she knew he wouldn't cut it. Turning his hair blonde was already bad enough.

"Well, now that I think about it I do. Just bear with me for a moment and then. You can go look in a mirror to see if you like it or not ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok" Sesshomaru said and Kagome started. After she was done she followed Sesshomaru to there room and watched him. As he looked at himself in the mirror. "You put my hair in a braid" Sesshomaru said moving it over his shoulder. "Yeah you said you didn't want to have you're hair cut. So I thought a nice braid would do. But if you don't like it, it's ok you can just undo it and just wear you're hair down" Kagome said.

"I love it I was just surprised. I never had my hair braided before but I like it that you did" Sesshomaru said before he kissed her. "Thanks umm Sesshomaru I was thinking that maybe I should dye Shippo's hair too. Just to be on the safe side and Rin she doesn't need to change a bit. Since no one knows she's with us yet but Shippo, Naraku knows. So what do you think? I still have one hair dye box left" Kagome asked wanting his opinion.

"I think that would be a great idea, but later on we have to have a talk with the children. About everything that is going on and we need to make a back up plan in case anything should happen" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I mean if anything should happen and we need to split up. We can make up a spot to meet up and we might end up having to split up, if we don't leave here before we get attacked" Sesshomaru said putting his arms around her. "You're right I never thought about that. Well, we'll sit down and have a talk with the kids, but after I dye Shippo's hair and he takes a shower. To save time I suggest you tell Rin to take her shower now too" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Good idea we should go do that now" Sesshomaru said giving her one last kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru led the way and they both found the kids in the kitchen snacking on cookies. "Shippo, Rin I said put the grocery's away not eat them and spoil you're dinner" Kagome said. She grabbed the box of cookies and put them away. Shippo and Rin stuffed there faces with the remaining cookies before Kagome could get to them.

"Rin look at yourself you made such a mess. No more sweets for you tonight I think you've had enough. Come it's time for you to take you're shower" Sesshomaru said picking her up and carrying her out the kitchen. "Same goes for you too Shippo except remember when I dyed my hair?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah and you cut her hair. You looked very pretty you did it because of Naraku right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, except this time I'm going to have to dye you're hair brown. I hope you don't mind I'm only doing this for your safety otherwise I wouldn't be doing it" Kagome said.

"I pretty much figure that out you would want to dye my hair. When I saw Sesshomaru come in here with blond hair. It's ok I think I can live with brown hair for a while" Shippo said standing up. "How did you get so smart?" Kagome asked taking his hand. After getting all of Shippo's bath things and the brown hair dye. They entered the bathroom and Kagome got to work on his hair.

After getting his hair successfully brown Kagome left him so he could take his shower. She decided she would get a start on making dinner and went to the kitchen. Only to see Sesshomaru was already making dinner and InuYasha was sitting at the all ready made table. Kagome smiled and thanked them both. "Rin was happy to know that she didn't have to dye her hair. When I explained to her why my hair was blond" Sesshomaru said chuckling while Kagome and InuYasha laughed.

"So how's Shippo? What color is his hair going to be? Sesshomaru told me what you were going to do" InuYasha said answering Kagome's unasked question. "Instead of his bright orange hair he's going to be brown haired" Kagome said.

"I can't wait to see that" InuYasha said smirking. Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed. She was thinking back to the news where Naraku claimed that Sesshomaru and InuYasha kidnap her when she cried out "Shit!" Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at her in shock and they both asked what was wrong. "I was thinking back to the news story. You know the one where Naraku claims I was kidnap.

Well, I started thinking about all the people who saw it. You know friends and family when I thought about my mom. She must have saw the report by now and is probably believes you guys really did kidnap me. I have to go to her. I have to tell her everything that's really happening" Kagome said running her hand through her hair. "Why don't you just call her up and tell her what's going on?" InuYasha asked thinking it was the most easiest thing to do.

"I thought about it but I'm sure by now. That Naraku has the phone tapped. He knows how much I love to talk to my mom and wait until she finds out I'm a demon she'll freak. I've gotta get her to meet me somewhere. I have to talk her Sesshomaru I just got to please?" Kagome asked giving him pleading eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"Kagome seeing you're mother not only puts you in danger but her as well. Are you really ready to risk everything?" Sesshomaru asked stirring whatever was in the pot. "Yes, even you know how much my mom means to me. And I'll find a way whether you help me or not" Kagome said stubbornly. Sesshomaru smiled at how stubborn Kagome was being and thought she was acting like a child.

'But still she looks cute' Sesshomaru thought thinking of way for Kagome to see her mom. "Ok I've got a plan when we leave tomorrow morning. We'll head to you're mother's house when we get there just in case her phone is tapped. We'll have Shippo change his voice and tell you're mother to meet him at our old club house. Saying that he has some information on you. That will get you're mother to come and we'll meet her there.

Ok? But you have to promise me. That you won't go anywhere alone and stay with me at all times. When we go to see you're mom" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and got up to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" Kagome said putting her arms around his waist. "You're welcome but promise me" Sesshomaru said turning around after turning off the stove. "I promise" Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled back and kissed her. "Get a room" InuYasha said as Shippo and Rin came in. He didn't want to see the both of them making out. "Mommy is dinner ready? I'm hungry" Shippo whined taking a seat. "Yeah me too daddy I'm hungry" Rin whined also sitting next to Shippo. "Dinner is ready but I'm surprised your still hungry after all those cookies you ate" Sesshomaru said getting plates of pasta he cooked ready.

"Were sorry" both Rin and Shippo said giving both Sesshomaru and Kagome puppy eyes. "Nice try but it's not going to work this time. You're still not getting any dessert tonight" Kagome said helping Sesshomaru pass out plates of food. "Told you it wouldn't work" Rin whispered to Shippo. "Hey we had to try it but it doesn't matter. I still have my secret stash" Shippo said. Rin smiled and giggled a bit.

Until she saw the face Sesshomaru was giving her and quickly stopped. 'I wonder what she's giggling about?' Sesshomaru thought as he sat down and they all began to eat. After dinner when Kagome cleaned up and washed all the dishes. She and Sesshomaru explained to the kids what was going on and told them. To pack and get plenty of sleep because they were leaving early in the morning.

They told them that if anything should happen and they had to split up. Shippo would go with Kagome and Rin would go with InuYasha. They would all meet up where Kagome's and Sesshomaru's old clubhouse was. After telling them everything they sent the kids to pack and to go bed. InuYasha said good night and went to go pack before going to sleep. Sesshomaru and Kagome went to there room and started packing.

* * *

When Kagome was done she sighed and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked finishing the last of his packing. "It's just I hate this I was having a great time here and now we have to leave this place. I've never been this happy when I was still with Naraku. Maybe in the beginning he was sweet and kind and we had fun but it was all an act. But now here with you it wasn't an act and I had so much fun. 

I was stupid not to listen to you but at least now were together. This place felt a lot like a home should be. With you and the kids and even InuYasha. But now all those fun times are gone because we have to leave cause of Naraku. He ruins everything it's just not fair it doesn't matter how far I get away from him. He still has power over me how can I break free from that power?" Kagome asked as a tear or two escaped her eyes.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed away her tears and kissed her once on her forehead. "I don't know what happened all that time you were with Naraku. I can only guess he tortured you, and did all that he could to break you're spirit but he didn't. You stayed strong and put up with everything he did to you. Yes, he does hold power over you but only because you let him.

You're strong but yet you still fear him, he made sure of that. You fear what he'll do to you if he gets his hands on you. But he won't get his hands on you unless you want him too. You're a lot stronger then you think in mind and in power. You don't want Naraku to touch you so don't let him touch you. You don't want Naraku to hurt Shippo or any us so don't let him. Fight him, fight him to break the power he has over you.

Use you're miko powers" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "But how? I don't know how. You know that when we were training I could barely use them. We had to move on to my demon ones. So I could somewhat know how to protect myself when in danger. I can only heal and do little glamour spells that's it. I don't know what you talking about these big miko powers of mine" Kagome said.

"I know you're powerful I can sense it and I can see it in you're aura. It's just lock up in here" Sesshomaru said putting his hand over her heart. "You just need to find a way to unleash it" Sesshomaru said hugging her close to him. Kagome just sighed and laid her head on his chest. 'He's right about everything but how? How am I going to unleash my miko powers? I've never been trained and I don't remember doing any other things except healing and glamour spells.

I'll just have to train hard with Sesshomaru that's if he'll help me' Kagome thought leaning back so she could look Sesshomaru in the face. "Sesshomaru can you help me with my miko powers? I want to help protect everybody and to be able to stand up to Naraku" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course just don't accidentally purify me" Sesshomaru said smiling. Kagome giggled and kissed him on the lips. "I'll try not to but I can't make any promises" Kagome said grinning.

"It's late let's go to bed were leaving early tomorrow morning to get a head start" Sesshomaru said standing up with her. He carried her over to the bed and got in with her. Kagome snuggled close to him and laid her head under his chin. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her sweet scent. "Good night" Kagome yawned closing her eyes. "Good night Kagome" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes and smelling more of her scent before falling asleep with Kagome.

* * *

Review! 

I hope you like!

Till next time.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_Under Attack And On The Run Again_

**_Warning Lemon: Read at you're own risk_**

Kagome was sleeping when she thought she heard glass break. She quickly sat up in bed her heart pounding like crazy. She looked at the door she had a strong feeling somebody was in the house. She tried to wake up Sesshomaru but all he did was moan and roll over. Kagome gulped and slipped out of bed. She looked at the clock it was five in the morning. She grabbed a robe and covered herself.

She shakily put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. She sighed with relief when she found no one was in the hallway lurking about. She walked into the living room and found one of the windows broken. That's when about twenty demons stormed in from all angles. Kagome screamed and quickly ran to the bedroom to wake Sesshomaru up but before she could reach him.

Someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed waking up in a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream' Kagome thought sighing when she glanced at the clock. 'It's four twenty-five it was a dream wasn't it? I've got a bad feeling about this what if it was a dream of what's to come, like a warning. I better wake up Sesshomaru and see what he thinks' Kagome thought before she started to wake up Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru woke up and sat up. "What's wrong? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked after feeling all the fear that was emitting from Kagome. "I have a bed feeling I had this dream but I don't think it was a dream but more of a warning of what's to come" Kagome said wondering if Sesshomaru thought she was crazy and finally lost it. "You mean like a vision. It could be possible since you are a miko.

It could be one of you're powers is to be able to see into the future. Why what was the dream about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had this dream that we were under attack. It was five o clock in the morning and I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I tried to wake you up but you just groan and rolled over. So I got up I had this feeling that someone was in the house. I went out into the living room to find one of the windows broken. That's when a storm of demons came in from everywhere. I screamed and ran, but before I could reach you to wake you up.

I was grabbed from behind and I screamed waking up in a cold sweat" Kagome said.

"Do you think it was just a dream? Or do you think it was a vision?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think it's really going to happen unless we get out of here now. I have a really bad feeling about this Sess" Kagome said. Sesshomaru stared at her a little surprised. "Sess? You haven't called me that since we were kids" Sesshomaru said smiling happy that she remembered it. "Well, anyway since you have such a strong feeling about this. Let's get everybody up and out of here before it's five o clock" Sesshomaru said tossing the covers off and getting out of bed.

"Thanks Sess" Kagome said smiling as they quickly got dressed in the dark. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled to let her know he heard her and was saying "You're welcome" in his own way. After they were dressed Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and their stuff. Sesshomaru yelled for InuYasha to wake up and to get ready to go quickly. While he got Rin up and ready to go. As Kagome did the same with Shippo and got him ready.

All their stuff was in the hallway and they were ready to leave. When they all heard a window break. Kagome looked at her watch and looked back up at Sesshomaru scared. "It's five" Kagome whispered which got everybody's attention. Cause earlier while they were getting ready to leave in a rush. Kagome and Sesshomaru explained to them what was going on and why they had to leave in such a rush.

"I'll hold them off all of you get out of here now. Go into the bedroom and break the window. You can get out that way and easily get to the cars. Take you're stuff and go now. You know where to go. I'll meet you there. Now go" Sesshomaru said. Everybody grabbed their stuff and started to run towards the bedroom but Kagome. "Kagome go now. Don't worry about me" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded and gave him a kiss. "Please come back to me in one piece unharmed" Kagome said.

"I promise now please go" Sesshomaru said before taking off to fight the demons. Kagome grabbed her stuff and left to the bedroom. Kagome quickly climbed through the already broken window and saw InuYasha there waiting for her. "I just wanted to make sure you got out ok. I suggest we take different routes just in case. So no one can follow us. Shippo is already in you're car waiting for you and I got Rin" InuYasha said as they walked to their cars.

Kagome nodded and quickly headed to her car. "Hey don't worry about him he can handle them. I swear you'll see" InuYasha said cause of Kagome's sad face. Kagome smiled and nodded throwing her things in the car. "Well, got to go see you at the place" InuYasha said before running over to his car and getting in. Rin and InuYasha waved good bye before driving off disappearing into the dark.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked when she got into the car and started it up. Without waiting for a answer she looked at the house for the last time, before driving off taking a different road from InuYasha. Kagome was speeding down the road not caring for the speed limit she just wanted to get away. She slowed down when she thought they were far enough. Kagome couldn't help, but keep checking her rearview mirror each minute to see if anybody was behind her.

It was only her on the road and the sun was barely coming out. Kagome gripped the steering wheel tight her knuckles turning white as she kept her eyes on the road. Shippo saw how scared and worried Kagome was and offered to keep a look out for any cars or anything behind them. After a while Shippo could have swore he saw a car light. He noticed the car was catching up fast when he recognized the car but not the driver.

"Mommy I think that's Sesshomaru's car behind us but he's not the one driving it" Shippo said squinting his eyes to get a look. "Yup that's his car but that's not him driving. Whoever it is, is catching up to us fast" Shippo said. Kagome looked behind to see Sesshomaru's car but not him driving. "Oh no one of the demons must have gotten Sesshomaru's keys and took his car" Kagome said franticly looking in the rearview.

'Does that mean he's...' Kagome thought to scared to finish the thought. 'No, he's not dead he promised and he never breaks his promises. But what am I going to do now about this demon behind us? I have to think of something maybe I can out run him' Kagome thought pressing down on the gas pedal and speeding up. "He's still gaining on us!" Shippo yelled sitll keeping a look out behind them.

'I'm already going a hundred miles per hour how much faster do I have to go?' Kagome thought before she stepped more on the gas pedal. When Kagome was sure she lost him. She looked back to see he was still there and gaining. Kagome started to panic she didn't know what to do. She didn't think she would be followed. The plan was to spilt up if necessary not be followed and chased.

Everytime she sped up the demon sped up too getting closer and closer then before. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts, when the demon hit her from behind. 'He's trying to run us off the road!' Kagome screamed in her mind. She was looking in the rear view mirror when she was hit again. Shippo was flung across the seats when Kagome swerved the car to avoid being hit again.

"Shippo put on you're seat belt now!" Kagome yelled.

"But" Shippo tried to say argue but Kagome cut him off. "Do it now! I'll keep a look out you don't have to anymore!" Kagome yelled. She franticly kept looking at Shippo and the demon behind her. Kagome kept swerving to avoid being hit, which made it hard for Shippo to put on his seat belt. Finally he was able to and screamed out "I did it!" Kagome nodded and now kept her eyes on the car behind her.

Kagome sped up and was now going a hundred and fifty miles per hour. It didn't matter how fast Kagome went the demon always on her tail. The demon crashed into her bumper again and Kagome swerved to stay on the road. The demon kept hitting her and Kagome swerved the best she could. Kagome was too busy looking in the mirror when the demon hit her again. She swerved off the road and into a tree and hit her head.

Everything happened in a blur for Kagome "Shippo?" Kagome asked but she got no response and looked out her window. "No" Kagome whispered before everything turned black. The last thing she saw was the demon who ran her off the road making his way towards her.

* * *

"Hello" Naraku said angrily thinking it was a another news reporter. "Yes, umm Naraku Nayotake?" a woman asked not sure she had the right number. "Yes," Naraku said thinking this better be good. "It's about you're wife Miss Kagome Nayotake" the woman said. 

"What about my wife?" Naraku asked now interested in what the woman had to say. "Yes, well it seems she was admitted into the hospital after a car crash on one of the roads that were just outside the city's limits" the woman said.

"Is she ok?" Naraku asked.

"Oh yes she's just suffering from a mild concussion. We don't know what exactly happened but she must have hit her head somewhere. We don't know how since the car exploded and she was found a few feet away from it. She hasn't woken up since the time she was brought here, but the doctors are sure she'll be waking up any time today and you're son Shippo" the woman was saying until she was interrupted.

"Yeah what about him?" Naraku asked not caring about him. "Well, he was no where to be found. We don't know whether he was caught up in the car explosion. Or if he got away safe and sound we can only help for the best" the woman said.

"Just tell me where she is" Naraku said angrily. He didn't want to waste any more time the sooner he got to Kagome the better. He didn't care whether Shippo made it or not. He just wanted Kagome and he wanted her before she woke up. He wrote down the address and hung up after. 'She's gotten pretty far away more then I thought she would. But it was all for nothing cause now I have her.

I'll make that bitch pay for everything. If she knows what's good for her she'll stay unconscious until I've calmed down a little bit' Naraku thought grinning to himself. Naraku grabbed his keys and went into his garage. He got into his black Porsche hoping to get to Kagome faster. 'Now to get to that hospital before Sesshomaru or InuYasha. I don't have to worry about that runt Shippo.

Probably died in that fire I always knew he was a weakling' Naraku thought getting out of driveway and taking off with one thing on his mind, Kagome.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Poor dear first getting kidnap then getting into a car crash" a nurse was saying as she opened the windows curtains. "It's a miracle she came out of all that unharmed" the other nurse said brighten up the room with flowers. "I know what do you think caused the accident Yume? She couldn't have crashed into that tree all by herself" Mara asked finishing up opening the curtains.

"You know I bet it was those Taisho brothers I always thought they were bad" Yume said fixing the flowers so Kagome would see them when she woke up. "No, you didn't you always use to say that if you could get you're hands on the older one. You would tie him up and fuck him like a bunny" Mara said which made Yume blush. "Oh yeah what was his name Sesshomaru that's it.

It's hard to believe he and his brother would stoop so low to kidnapping. Well, anyway look at these beautiful flowers her husband got them for her" Yume said smelling the flowers. "That's so sweet I wish I could find a guy like him" Mara said coming over to admire the flowers too. "Yeah he came here with them as soon as heard about her accident. He's still here waiting for her to wake up" Yume said.

"She's so lucky to have a guy like Naraku Nayotake" Mara said. Kagome moaned and slightly moved. "Look she's waking up" Yume said pointing to Kagome who was opening her eyes. "That's wonderful I'll go tell her husband" Mara said before she left the room. "Where am I? What happened?" Kagome asked to no one in particular as she woke up. She didn't except a answer but got one anyway.

"You're in a hospital and you're here because you were in a accident" Yume said smiling and standing by her side. "A accident?" Kagome asked thinking she must have heard wrong. "Yes, a car crash I'm afraid you hit you're head pretty hard but it's only a mild concussion" Yume said. The moment Kagome heard the words "Car crash" memories of her and Shippo being chased flashed through her mind.

'That's right I swerved and crashed into that tree. The last thing I saw was that demon before I passed out but how did I get here? Why didn't he take me back to Naraku like he was suppose too?' Kagome thought trying to get use to things. "And my son Shippo?" Kagome asked getting a bad feeling in her gut. "I'm sorry but we don't know what happened to him. Either he died in the fire of the car exploding or he made it away safe and sound.

We can only hope for the best" Yume said smiling Kagome a sad smile. 'Oh no Shippo what if he it's all my fault. It's my fault if he's...' Kagome thought starting to cry. "Oh dear don't cry I'm sure he's all right. Safe and sound somewhere please don't cry I have some good news. You're husband is here to see you he should be coming in any moment now" Yume said thinking it would cheer her up.

"What? Naraku here?" Kagome asked starting to get scared. "Yes, he's been here for quite a while now. He bought you these flowers and came here as soon as he could after he found out about you're accident" Yume said smiling.

'Oh no what am I going to do? He's got me cornered here. There's no way I can get out of here without him knowing. Even if I were to get away he would just catch me. I have no car or anyway of getting out of here fast. And if I tried to run he would just run after me using his demon speed' Kagome thought thinking she was in for it. "Oh here he comes" Yume said. Kagome gulped and waited for worse to happen.

"Hi honey, I'm glad you're awake now you gave me quite a scare" Naraku said walking towards her. He then kissed her on the lips. Kagome let him kiss her, she didn't want to cause a scene and hoped he wanted the same. "Come on let's give these two some private time. After all they've been through they deserve a break" Yume said the nurse Kagome was talking too. She smiled one last time at Kagome before pushing her friend out the room with her.

Kagome felt like screaming for them to come back but resist the urge to. She didn't want to be alone with Naraku, but she didn't want to make him more angrier then he was. Naraku sat next to Kagome and kissed her again. Kagome didn't know what Naraku was up to but she knew it had to be bad. Because Naraku was too calm, he was too nice. "Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Relax Kagome it's just me" Naraku said which made Kagome tense even more. "Oh I forgot to drop the spell didn't I?" Naraku asked. He got up and mumbled a few words before turning into the blond Sesshomaru. "Sess is it really you?" Kagome asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes, it's me Kags are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her on the bed again. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry are you ok? I heard about the car crash and you getting a mild concussion. You feeling ok?" Sesshomaru asked feeling bad for her. "You scared me" Kagome cried diving into his chest. "You scared me so much Sess. I really thought you were Naraku. I really thought I was going to have to go back with him to his house. I thought he was going to torture and rape me again.

I was so scared Sess I don't want to go back to him. I want to stay with you" Kagome cried sobbing into his chest. Sesshomaru hugged her and rubbed small circles on her back. "Kagome stop crying everything is all right everyone is ok" Sesshomaru said wiping away her tears. "No not Shippo. They didn't find Shippo and it's all my fault. I was the one who was driving the car.

I was the one who crashed into the tree. It's all my fault and I yelled at him. I yelled at him before we crashed it's all my fault if he's dead" Kagome sobbed hitting Sesshomaru on his chest. "Kagome calm down he's ok" Sesshomaru said trying to calm her down. "What? You mean he's ok?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and gave her tissue. Kagome smiled and blew her nose.

"Thanks" Kagome said wiping her face. "But how? When I called out to him, he didn't answer?" Kagome asked.

"He said he heard you but before he could move and say something back. He heard you whisper no then pass out" Sesshomaru said.

"What happened? The last thing I saw was that demon who helped me crash into that tree. Also I heard that the car exploded so how did I and Shippo get out of there unharmed? Why didn't the demon just kidnap me and take me back to Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"You're powers" Sesshomaru said as if it was the most obvious thing. "My powers?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Shippo told me what happened after you said no and passed out. A blue light erupted blinding Shippo and killing the demon. Shippo opened his eyes to see both of you laying on the side of the road a few feet away from the car. Moments later the car exploded Shippo tried to wake you up. But he couldn't get through the barrier that formed around you. Then he heard a voice telling him to run and that you would be safe.

So he did and found a phone to call me from" Sesshomaru said.

"So where is he now?" Kagome asked.

"He's probably with InuYasha now. I told Shippo to stay where he was and I called up InuYasha. I explained to him what happened and told him where to pick up Shippo" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for taking of everything" Kagome said before she kissed him. "You hungry?" Sesshomaru asked getting up. "Yes, that and I just want to get out of here" Kagome said taking his hand and he helped her up out of the bed.

"You might want to change first" Sesshomaru said smirking and looking down at what she was wearing. Kagome looked down to see she was in one of those hospital gowns. She blushed at his smirk and grabbed the back of her gown. To keep her back side from showing. "Here change into this" Sesshomaru said handing her a dress. "I was wondering what that was you hid behind you're back" Kagome said taking the dress from him and holding it up to her.

"But don't you think it's a little to much?" Kagome asked looking up at him. "No, I think you'll look sexy in it" Sesshomaru said making Kagome blush. "Ok but no looking" Kagome said going behind a screen that was put up in the room. Kagome took off the hospital gown that someone must have dressed her in. 'I hope it wasn't a guy who dressed me' Kagome thought putting on the black dress.

She came out from behind the screen dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It tied around her neck and ended at her ankles. "Here I got these to match" Sesshomaru said handing her a pair of black high heeled shoes to match. Kagome put them on and twirled around. "So how do I look?" Kagome asked.

"Almost perfect you just have to do one more thing" Sesshomaru said walking towards her. He tore off the bandages around her head and threw them away. "Sesshomaru are you sure it's ok to take those off? I mean what if I'm not healed yet?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Trust me you're healed remember you're a demon and a miko.

Plus didn't you tell me that one of you're miko powers. You knew how to do was healing?" Sesshomaru asked with one eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah I forgot" Kagome said her cheeks burning a deep shade of red. "Ready?" Sesshomaru asked holding out his arm. Kagome shook her head and combed through her hair with her fingers before taking Sesshomaru's arm. "Ready but umm I think you should change back into Naraku.

At least until we leave the hospital so no one will ask questions" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and changed himself into Naraku again. "I really hate having to pretend to be Naraku but it was the only way. I could see you and take you out of here. Without any questions or causing any trouble" Sesshomaru said as he lead her out the room and out the hospital. "Thanks Sesshomaru for doing all this for me" Kagome said as he helped her into the car.

"No problem" Sesshomaru said before closing the door and getting in on his side. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked putting on her seat belt. "It's a surprise" Sesshomaru said starting up the car and leaving the hospital. "This is a new car isn't it?" Kagome asked realizing it for the first time. "Yes, I had to get a new car that demon took off with mine and it was never found. So I just a new one" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you about that. How did that demon get you're keys and you're car?" Kagome asked.

"Remember when I grabbed my keys. Well, I was finishing off the last remaining demons with my Youkai whip. When my keys fell out of my pocket. One of the demons picked them up and made off with them. I quickly killed the rest and ran after him but I was too late. He already made off with my car. Then more demons came so I stayed to kill them. By the time I was done with all of them.

The accident had already happened and well you know the rest from there" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Until Sesshomaru spoke up. "You know you're a lot stronger then before you let lose some more of you're power. But most of it is still locked up" Sesshomaru said pulling into a driveway and turning off the car. "Well, anyway were here" Sesshomaru said getting out of car and rushing over to Kagome's side.

He helped her out of the car and took her arm like a gentleman should. "Umm Sesshomaru are you sure it's ok to go to into a restaurant? I mean everybody everywhere must have saw that news report by now. Everybody's probably out looking for us hoping to get that reward money. I'm sure we'll be noticed for who we are the moment we walk in there. And can you please turn back to you're normal self?

It creeps me out to be talking to Naraku even though I know it's really you Sesshomaru" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and dropped the spell turning back to his old self. "Sorry I forgot but don't worry about going in there. I already have it all taken care of. Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked leading the way the inside. Kagome gulped excepting the worse only to find the place was empty.

"There's no one here" Kagome said as Sesshomaru led her to a table with lighted candles. Next to the table was a bucket of ice and sitting in it was a wine bottle being chilled. Kagome noticed how it was the only table set up for such a romantic mood. Sesshomaru pulled out a chair and helped Kagome into her seat. Kagome thanked him and he sat down across from her.

"Sesshomaru how did you do all of this?" Kagome asked truly amazed. "I know the guy who owns this place. He's a old friend of the family. I explained to him what was really going on and asked for the restaurant for the night. Just for the two of us so we don't have to worry about someone coming in here for the whole night" Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand and smiling. "This is all so lovely it's like this is our first official date.

But don't get me wrong I have no regrets of what we did. That night was the most amazing time of my life. It's just nice that were having a real date with just the two of us" Kagome said smiling. Kagome and Sesshomaru each pushed aside a candle and were about to kiss when someone interrupted them. "Why hello Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again and who's this radiating beauty sitting across from you?

Could she be the famous Kagome that Sesshomaru speaks so fondly of? Hi I'm Jaken it's nice to meet you" Jaken said holding out his hand. "Ummm hi Jaken" Kagome said blushing and shaking his hand. Jaken was a average height man. He had green eyes and brown hair. He looked to be about in his forties and had the most mischievous look in his eyes. "You always did have bad timing" Sesshomaru said glaring at Jaken.

Jaken chuckled and smiled a big smile showing off a fang. 'He's a demon!' Kagome yelled in her mind. 'Well, he did say he was an old friend of the family' Kagome thought.

"Why Sesshomaru calm down I'm only trying to get to know the girl. You know it's not everyday you bring a girl on by here. How long had it been since you're last girlfriend? To tell you the truth Sesshomaru I was getting worried about you" Jaken said his smile growing even bigger. "This is why you're a old and distant friend of the family. Besides you've haven't been with a girl twice as long as me.

Except there was the time I found you drunk and naked in the gardens but with a man. You claimed you to were just having fun but I always had my doubts" Sesshomaru said smiling with one eyebrow raised daring Jaken to challenge him. "I already told you nothing happened besides I'm not the one wanted for kidnapping. Let's stop our bickering for tonight you're here with such a beautiful woman and I bet she's hungry.

So what can I get you two?" Jaken asked taking out a ordering pad. After much discussion Kagome and Sesshomaru gave Jaken their orders and Jaken went to kitchen to get started on cooking. "Wine?" Sesshomaru asked once they were alone again. "Yes, please" Kagome said. Sesshomaru picked up the wine bottle and Kagome's wine glass. He filled her glass half way and then filled his.

He corked the bottle and placed it back in the ice, before handing her back her glass. "To us" Sesshomaru said clinking their glasses together before they both took a sip. "So Sesshomaru tell me why were you alone for so long? I know you and I know you can get any girl you want. So what was it? Why didn't you date?" Kagome asked really interested to know why he didn't date.

"Because the woman I wanted was already taken" Sesshomaru said keeping his eyes on her as he took a other sip of his wine. "Who?" Kagome asked.

"You" Sesshomaru said looking her right in the eyes. "Me? You didn't you say anything? Why didn't you say anything when I was dating Naraku? I would have gladly dumped him for you. I think somewhere deep inside me I knew I wasn't really in love with Naraku, but you didn't say anything and you didn't show any interest of dating me. I just thought you would want to us to just stay friends instead of taking our relationship to next level" Kagome said.

"You looked so happy with Naraku I didn't want to ruin that for you. You were always talking about how happy you were. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I loved you. I didn't know you felt about me and I was scared to be rejected. Remember when I warned you not to marry Naraku that he was bad guy. After showing you all that information I found on him. You got so mad and yelled at me to butt out.

You said you loved him and he loved you and I was just being jealous" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome said grabbing his hand with tears in her eyes. "I'm really, really sorry I shouldn't have said that to you. I wish I realized my feelings for you earlier but I know now. That I love you I really, really love you" Kagome said Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her hand. "I know and I love you too let's dance" Sesshomaru said getting up still holding onto her hand. "Dance? But there's no music" Kagome said getting up also.

Sesshomaru just smiled and yelled for Jaken. "Yes," Jaken said coming out from the kitchen. "Play some music for us" Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome close to him. "Right way" Jaken said before he disappeared out of sight. Moments later the lights dimmed and music started to play. Kagome smiled when she heard the music. It was the song they danced to at her bachelor party.

"You remembered" Kagome said smiling.

"Of course I did how could I not. You begged for me to come to you're party" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's because I didn't want you to sit at home all alone. I knew you hated Naraku and wouldn't go to his bachelor party, even though he invited you. Besides I wanted you to come it meant a lot to me having my best friend at my bachelor party, even though you didn't go to my wedding" Kagome said taking his hand and straightening both their arms out.

"I couldn't bring myself to watch you two get married but I almost went. Now enough talk let's tango but first to top everything off" Sesshomaru said reaching for a flower. "A rose" Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, a rose" Sesshomaru said. Kagome took the rose from him and place it in her mouth. They started dancing and Sesshomaru took the lead. Kagome couldn't help but smile as Sesshomaru took her around the room. Ever since her bachelor party and her wedding. Kagome never had the chance to go out dancing. Naraku never had time for her and when he did it was either to give her more chores.

Or to take out his anger on her. Sesshomaru dipped Kagome back far and kissed her before pulling her back up. He twirled her out letting her go out arms length before pulling her back in. Sesshomaru loved the look in her eyes and how her hair was messy. It made her look wild and hot. He could see such passion and fire in her eyes. He dipped her staring deep into her eyes.

Kagome grinned and kissed him giving him the rose from her mouth. Sesshomaru grinned back and roughly pulled her up giving herself no chance to catch her breath. Kagome gasped at his roughness but liked it. She smirked and grinded her herself against Sesshomaru. He groaned and bucked his hips. He was eager to finish there dance and take her right there and then but decided to wait.

The night was going to well why end it so soon? They continued dancing until the end of the song when Sesshomaru dipped her one last time. "That was amazing thanks for the dance Sess" Kagome said as they walked back to there table. "No problem I had a lot of fun too" Sesshomaru said taking his seat. Kagome was about to sit down when she came up with a better idea.

She picked up her chair and put it down next to Sesshomaru's chair. "I never really liked the whole formal sitting thing. I'd rather sit close to you instead of sitting across from you" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and poured her another glass of wine. Kagome took a sip of her wine before putting down her glass. Kagome blushed under Sesshomaru's intense stare. Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

Kagome kissed him and put her arm around his neck. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter. Kagome opened her mouth and pulled Sesshomaru more closer to her. The two were locked in a heated kiss when they heard a cough. Kagome broke the kiss to see who coughed to find Jaken standing there with their food and mischievous grin.

Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. Sesshomaru growled as Jaken placed their food in front of them. "Don't stop on my account just thought you would like to eat now. But then again you have plenty of time to that later so for now eat" Jaken said winking at Kagome making her cheeks turn a deep red. "Go" Sesshomaru growled. Jaken got the point and left after winking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started eating after Kagome of course. They ate and talked as they finished the rest of their dinner.

* * *

After they were done Jaken picked up their plates and washed them. He then left them the keys and promised to be back in the morning. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and carried her bridal style up the stairs. Kagome giggled a little tipsy from all the wine she had. Sesshomaru carried her into the upstairs bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I think I'm a little drunk" Kagome said giggling her cheeks a light pink. 

"Good" Sesshomaru said smirking before he kissed her hard. Kagome moaned to busy notice that Sesshomaru was up to something. While Kagome was occupied with the kiss Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. With one of his arms holding Kagome's wrists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. He cuffed Kagome's arms to the railings of the head board.

Sesshomaru kissed her one last time before moving off her. "Sess" Kagome moaned trying to move to touch him only to find she couldn't. "Sess why did you cuff me to the bed?" Kagome asked.

"Revenge" Sesshomaru said. He dropped his spell and ran his claws down her side. "Revenge for what?" Kagome asked trying not to moan. "Remember after we graduated from high school and decided to move in together? We had a big fight over who got to have the master bedroom. Since it was the biggest room in the house" Sesshomaru said starting to kiss her on her neck.

"Yeah I wanted it...becuase...because...it had the big walk in closet...but..what does that have to do with...this?" Kagome asked and moaned. "Remember what you did to get that room?" Sesshomaru asked now kissing her on her chest. "I...I...I oh cuffed you to the balcony in you're...you're boxers" Kagome said and moaned again. "Right then you teased me sexually until I gave in and let you have the room" Sesshomaru said looking her right in the eyes.

"I said I was sorry remember I broke my date with that guy you hated and promise to never see him again. Which I did and I stayed home from work the next day just to make it up to you. All day long I was doing things for you I helped you unpack and did yours and mine laundry. Even though it was suppose to be you're turn" Kagome said hoping Sesshomaru would let her out of the handcuffs.

"Yes, but later on at night I saw you sneaking out of the house. To go on a date with Hojo the one you say you never saw again" Sesshomaru said.

"You knew all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked surprised she didn't know she had been caught all those years ago. "Because I thought revenge would be sweeter. Of course I never thought I would get the chance. Since after Hojo you met Naraku but it seems I will get to after all. I planned this whole night and even went out to get the same handcuff's you used on me that night" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry now Sess can you please unchained me?" Kagome asked struggling to get free. "No, I'm going to do what you did to me that night then maybe I'll let you go" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kagome's fear grew when she saw Sesshomaru smirk. She knew she was in for it now. Kagome dropped her spell and tried to her tail to find the keys, but Sesshomaru gently grabbed her tail and stopped her.

He then reached around to her backside and petted the base of Kagome's tail making her sexually aroused in a second. "Sess" Kagome groaned panting fast. "That's what you get for trying to use you're tail against me" Sesshomaru said. He started to pet her tail and kissed her. Kagome couldn't help but purr at his gentle strokes. Sesshomaru smiled liking the response he got from Kagome.

He ripped the top of her dress off with his claws leaving her chest bare for him to see.

Kagome moaned and arched her back as far as she could go. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's arousal and smirked. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was going to tease her for while as he moved farther down.

He pulled her down the rest of her dress and took it off. Kagome was only left in her thong which Sesshomaru decided to save for last. He laid butterfly kisses from her chest down her flat stomach and to her navel. He swirled his tongue around her navel making Kagome giggle. He then pulled on her thong string. Kagome hissed in pain as the string snapped leaving her a stinging feeling.

Sesshomaru smiled and removed the rest of it. He pushed her legs wide open and moved his nose close to her heat. Sesshomaru slowly ran his claws down the inside of her legs. Kagome shivered and tried to close her legs, but Sesshomaru kept them open wide.

"Sess" Kagome moaned she was aching for him to be inside her. "Not yet" Sesshomaru said. Kagome moaned tossing her head side to side. Kagome could feel the knot growing tighter and tighter, but before she could explode Sesshomaru stopped. Sesshomaru knew was close to her climax and stopped. "Sess" Kagome groaned being denied her release.

It took all of Sesshomaru's will power to back up and stand up. "Sess please" Kagome begged bucking her hips.

"What is you want?" Sesshomaru asked taking off his shirt. "You" Kagome moaned as she stared at Sesshomaru's chest. She couldn't help but stare at his well chiseled chest. She wanted to see more, she wanted to feel him. If only she could get out of those dammed handcuffs. Sesshomaru slowly took off his pants knowing Kagome was watching him. Sesshomaru climbed back on top of her with his boxers still on and grinded into her arousal with his.

"Oh you can do better then that. Tell me what is it you want?" Sesshomaru asked smirking. "I want you, I want you inside me, I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you're skin on my skin. I want you badly Sess. Please don't make me wait anymore, please don't tease me anymore. I learned my lesson please I want you Sess" Kagome begged bucking her hips.

"Good" Sesshomaru said standing back up and removing his boxers. Kagome stared at him in all his naked glory and whimpered. She wanted Sesshomaru and she wanted him now. "Patience" Sesshomaru said climbing back on top of her.

Kagome moaned finally happy to feel Sesshomaru inside her. Sesshomaru thrusted hard and fast giving Kagome what she wanted."Oh...Sess" Kagome moaned as he reached places only he could get to. Sesshomaru kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met. He grazed the spot where he would one day mark her with his fangs.

Using her tail Kagome brought Sesshomaru to her and locked lips with him. Kagome kissed him with all passion she could muster and Sesshomaru did the same to her. Soon they were in a heated battle for dominance. Sesshomaru groaned he couldn't get enough of her.

Kagome broke the kiss letting him win and nipped at his neck where his shoulder and neck met. Sesshomaru growled and in the corner of his eyes started to turn red. Sesshomaru could barely keep his control on his inner beast as his eyes turned even more red. Kagome saw his partly red eyes and knew his beast was fighting to come out.

Kagome didn't know how she knew that but she could feel something inside her as well calling out to him. Kagome continued nipping at his neck when she nicked him. Sesshomaru's eyes turned bloody red as Kagome sucked on his neck loving the taste of his blood. Sesshomaru growled and his beast now in control. Kagome stared into his eyes and felt something snap inside her.

Kagome growled her beast calling out for him. Sesshomaru swiped his claws at the handcuffs freeing Kagome from her bindings. Kagome felt the knot growing tighter and tighter in her stomach. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome howled as her orgasm hit but Sesshomaru wasn't done with her yet. He pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees only to come in from behind.

Kagome moaned and felt her knees weaken she didn't know much she could stay up. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome was about to collapse on him but he didn't want that to happen. He wasn't done with her yet and wanted her to last as long as him.

Sesshomaru towered over Kagome and started kissing her on her neck. He licked and sucked the spot where he would mark her. Kagome shivered she could feel herself getting ready to climax. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was coming soon and fondled her breast."Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as her climax hit. Wave after wave washed over her as she moaned and panted.

As soon as she climaxed Sesshomaru bit into her neck making Kagome come again. "Sess!" Kagome screamed from all the pain and pleasure mixed. Sesshomaru knew she was in pain and lapped up the rest of her blood. Before licking the bite soothing the pain and making it heal instantly. He kissed it as a blue moon appeared then disappeared. Kagome panted trying to catch her breath again laying on her back.

Kagome smiled her eyes still glowing red. She stared up into Sesshomaru's still red eyes and put her arms around his neck. She then pulled him down and kissed him passionately. She needed him, she needed him sexually and she needed him to make him hers. Sesshomaru got her silent message.Sesshomaru gave her exactly what she wanted.

Moans and groans filled the room and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room. All that could be heard was their love making. Kagome knew she was close and her fangs lengthen. Using her legs she used them as a leverage and flipped over. So Sesshomaru was under her and she was on top.

Sesshomaru stared up at her in shock and surprise by her roughness. Sesshomaru's beast called out for Kagome as they kissed feverishly. Kagome's beast answered back. Sesshomaru groaned and slammed up meeting her with each thrust.

He wanted Kagome to come with him so he sped up using his demon speed. "Oh...Sesshomaru!" Kagome howled when she went over the edge. Sesshomaru groaned and thrusted a few times before hitting his peak.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru howled as he hit his peak. Once Sesshomaru hit his peak Kagome sank her fangs into his neck. Sesshomaru's pleasure increased ten folds when Kagome bit him. Kagome lapped up the rest of his blood and kissed the mark she left him. Before staring into his eyes and smiling. The red slowly disappeared from their eyes until they were back to there normal colors.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru was saying until Kagome stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "We can talk tomorrow right now I'm tired. So please let's just sleep Sess" Kagome said cupping his cheek and kissing him. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out of her, before putting his arms around her. He pulled her into a hug and laid them both on their sides. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you" Kagome said kissing him before laying her head on his chest. "I love you too" Sesshomaru said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his tail around her. Kagome did the same and put her tail around him. Kagome yawned and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over them before closing his eyes. Kagome sighed in contentment before falling asleep completely.

Sesshomaru knew she was asleep and played with her hair before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Naraku reached the hospital by nightfall. He quickly got out of his car and stormed in. He walked up to the desk and asked the nurse where Kagome's room was. "Down the hall, and to you're right it's the last door on the left" the nurse said smiling. Naraku thanked her and quickly left wanting to get to Kagome. The nurse watched him go licking her lips before turning back to read her magazine. 

Naraku easily found the room and walked in the to find nobody there. Naraku searched the room but found nothing. 'She was here but her scent is old and fading' Naraku thought.

"Ummm excuse me but can I help you?" Yume asked cheerfully. Naraku turned around and looked the nurse over. "Oh Mr. Naraku Nayotake it's you. Did you come back for you're wife's clothes? We kept them here in case one of you came back for them" Yume asked. Naraku looked at her strangely as if she grew another head. "What do you mean did I come back? Was I here earlier?" Naraku asked wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Well, yes don't you remember? You came here and waited until you're wife woke up. Then both of you walked out of here and Miss Kagome was wearing such a beautiful dress" Yume said a bit confused by the way Naraku was acting. 'Didn't he remember? What happened? Did he lose his memory or something?' Yume thought.

"Did I mention where we were going earlier when I came here to get my wife?" Naraku asked.

"No, ummm is there something wrong?" Yume asked.

"No, I just needed to send my wife a message" Naraku growled his eyes turning red and claws extending. Yume's eyes widen in fear and she screamed, but before she could run away. Naraku killed her instantly using his claws. Doctors and security police men came running to see where the scream came from. Only to be killed and join the rest of the them. Naraku ran through the hospital slaughtering everyone leaving nobody alive.

Naraku was about to leave when he saw the lady from the front desk who gave him directions to Kagome's room. Was calling the cops and was hysterical. "Please come quick he's killed everybody!" the nurse yelled into the phone. "Talking about me?" Naraku asked smirking. The nurse turned around and screamed. Naraku just grinned and twisted her neck silencing her.

"Hello, hello is anybody there? Miss, miss are you there? Is everything ok? Just hold tight were sending a unit right now and there on their way" a man on the phone could be heard saying. 'You're too late' Naraku thought slamming the phone down and breaking it. Naraku closed his eyes and felt the area out to see if there were any survivors. Seeing how there wasn't and he had killed everybody within the hospital.

He walked out and got into his car. 'Now I hope Kagome gets the message. Maybe now she'll learn how much I'm willing to do just to get her back. I hate to do this well exactly I don't but it's for you're own good Kagome. It must have been that damn Sesshomaru who got to her first. I wonder where she went especially if that nurse said she was all dressed up in a beautiful dress that nurse called it.

He must have taken her to a restaurant but who knows they could be long gone now. Maybe I'll check out that near by restaurant I passed by earlier, but I'll have to do that tomorrow right now. I just need to find a place to stay for the night' Naraku thought starting up the car and leaving before the cops came. After driving around for about ten minutes when he found a grand hotel.

He paid for a night and went up to his room. He threw his keys on a table and sat down to watch TV. He turned it on but a few minutes later he found out he couldn't keep his mind off Kagome. 'It's late maybe there still here somewhere in the area like me. But where and where are they heading to? Maybe to Kagome's mother but no Kagome's too smart. She's knows that's the first place I would look for her and I did.

Now I've realized she's a lot smarter then I thought. There's more to her then meets the eye. I should just get rid of those demon's I placed around her house or better yet I can have them kill Kagome's mom that would teach her a lesson. Killing the one's she love that would definitely teach Kagome something' Naraku thought grinning to himself. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"It's Naraku kill Miss Higurashi then report back to me" Naraku said.

"Ok boss you got it" a man said before he hung up. Naraku smirked and shut his cell phone closed. 'Excellent now Kagome will have to come back to me if she doesn't want anybody else to get hurt. Now just to wait until tomorrow if my search doesn't go well. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from Kagome. When she founds out her mother is dead' Naraku thought laughing. He shut off the TV and crawled into bed.

'When I get Kagome back I'll have to come up with new torture methods to tame her to my liking. I'll also have to make sure she doesn't get powerful and learns how to use them. When I'm through with her, she'll be the good obedient wife who never questions her husband and does what he tells her to do' Naraku thought closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly dreaming of ways to torture Kagome.

* * *

Please review 

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Almost Caught By Naraku_

Kagome woke up and opened her eyes. She was staring at Sesshomaru's chest and looked up. She smiled at his peaceful, sleeping face and cupped his cheek. She kissed him and he groaned. "Five more minutes Kag" Sesshomaru mumbled half awake and half asleep. Kagome huffed but left him alone to sleep some more. Kagome got up out of bed and stretched. She shrieked when she remember she was naked and felt a cold breeze blow by.

She searched for her dress only to find it in ruins. 'Damn now what am I suppose to wear Sess?' Kagome thought as she remembered how Sesshomaru used his claws last night to get her dress off. 'I know I'll just wear you're shirt that should cover me up just enough' Kagome thought now looking for his clothes. She found his boxers and his pants before finding his long-sleeved white shirt.

She put it on and buttoned up the buttons. The sleeves were a bit long, but the shirt was just long enough so nothing was showing. She heard something downstairs and decided to check it out. 'Maybe it's Jaken he did say he would come back in the morning' Kagome thought opening the door and heading downstairs. She came downstairs to find Jaken getting the place ready.

"Good morning" Jaken said as he saw Kagome come down. "Good morning Jaken" Kagome said as she reached the bottom step. "Did you have a nice night?" Jaken asked with a knowing smile. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. "Ummm yes I did" Kagome said keeping her back to him. "At least you're honest but hey you don't have to be embarrassed by me" Jaken said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You're like family now I can see he marked you last night and you must have marked him back" Jaken said sounding truly happy for her. "What?" Kagome asked looking at him confused. "I guess you haven't looked in a mirror yet have you? Well, come with me I have a mirror in the kitchen" Jaken said taking her hand and leading her to the back where the kitchen was. "Here look" Jaken said handing her a mirror.

Kagome looked at herself and gasped. 'Blue stripes' Kagome thought tracing each of them on her cheeks. She had two blue stripes on each side of her cheeks. She then looked at her neck where Sesshomaru bit her. She ran her fingers over the bite and smiled. That's when she noticed the blue stripes on her wrists. "Thanks for showing me" Kagome said smiling and handing Jaken back his mirror.

"No problem you hungry? I can make you some breakfast it will be a while before anyone comes in. I only serve lunch and dinner here. So I technically won't be opened until noon. So what do you want?" Jaken asked.

"Breakfast sounds great" Kagome said. Jaken nodded and started getting to work on making some breakfast for Kagome. "So what will it be?" Jaken asked as he took out a pan. "Oh no please don't go to all the trouble. Just anything will be fine" Kagome said taking a seat. "How does eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage's sound to you?" Jaken asked turning around and leaning against to stove looking at Kagome.

"Sounds good to me" Kagome said.

"Good then eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage's it will be" Jaken said turning around and getting out all the necessary things he would need. Jaken started cooking and the two sat in comfortable silence. When Jaken was done he made a plate for himself and Kagome. "I made some for Sesshomaru as well. So when he wakes up he'll have something to eat later" Jaken said handing her a plate and sitting down as well.

Kagome nodded and started to eat. "Good?" Jaken asked smiling and starting to eat. "It's great better then anything I've ever made" Kagome said.

"Oh come on you can't be that bad. Just practice and experiment with new things" Jaken said. Kagome nodded and went silent again. She couldn't get her mind off Sesshomaru's mating mark. She didn't understand what the mark meant. "Is there something on you're mind? Maybe you want to talk about it? Come on give me a chance I might be able to help you" Jaken said.

Kagome sighed and decided to give him a chance. "It's about the mating mark" Kagome said putting down her fork. "What about it?" Jaken asked getting up. "Well, since Sesshomaru marked me and I marked him. Does it mean were together like were married?" Kagome asked.

"Well, actually it means more then that but in way yes you're married" Jaken said taking out two glasses. 'What do you mean it's more then that?" Kagome asked. Jaken chuckled and came back with two glasses of orange juice. "I'm surprised he didn't talk to you about becoming mates, before he actually marked you or least after he marked you" Jaken said sitting down again and handing her a glass.

"Well, actually I think he tried to last night but I told him. Not now I'm tired we can talk tomorrow that I just wanted to sleep. Last night I knew and understood everything that was going on but now I have no clue. I felt something snap in me last night but I don't know what it was" Kagome said.

"It was you're beast" Jaken said.

"My what?" Kagome asked.

"You're beast, you're inner yoki you can call it. He must have lost control of his beast which I'm still surprised by. Anyway seeing his beast must have called out you're beast, which was that snap you felt. He had red eyes right? Seemed more animalistic? Maybe a little growling? Maybe you were doing the same thing to him?" Jaken asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"That's how it is with all Youkai usually. At least that's what happens when their beast is let loose. You don't have any regrets do you?" Jaken asked thinking if she did it was too late for her to go back. "No of course not I'm happy he did and I'm glad I marked him back" Kagome said.

"Good that's the important thing that you're ok with it. Now since the time you two marked each other you became mates. Mates ummm soul mates you both were once two wholes but now you're together as one. Different things happen to different youkai's when they mate. Some can read each other's mind when they want too. Or some can feel what there mate is feeling even when there miles apart.

It all depends on the two Youkai who've mated, their powers, and what kind of demon they are you know things like that. You might even have both of them and more. The main thing is you're mates and you should be happy" Jaken said. Kagome nodded and smiled she was happy. Of course she was she's Sesshomaru's mate! They finished the rest of their breakfast and Jaken cleaned up the dishes.

Kagome went upstairs and Jaken followed. He gave her some clothes that Sesshomaru had bought for her the day before. Kagome gladly took them and went into the upstairs bathroom to change. When Kagome was done she came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. "Good thing he still knows what I like and my size" Kagome said when she came out of the bathroom.

"He also got these for you" Jaken said handing her a pair of white sneakers and socks. Jaken was leaning on the outside wall of the room by the door on the right. "Wow he really thought ahead. Thanks" Kagome said sitting on the floor in the middle of the door way, where Sesshomaru was still sleeping behind her. Kagome put on her socks and shoes. She stood up brushing herself off and looked at her watch to see it was eleven thirty.

'It's getting late I think I should wake up Sess now' Kagome thought when she heard a door slam. 'Hello is anybody here!" a man yelled from downstairs. "It's Naraku what's he doing here?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. "What? Naraku? Are you sure?" Jaken asked coming into the room. "Yes, it's him I know that voice from anywhere especially when he yells and he sounds angry" Kagome said starting to panic and pacing back and forth.

"All right just calm down Kagome I'll take care of him" Jaken said before rushing out the door and down the stairs. 'Ok calm down Kagome you can do this. I can do this just calm down and think of a plan' Kagome thought trying to calm the frantic beatings of her heart. 'I've got it! Now all I have to do is stay calm and don't mess up. I know I can do this' Kagome thought before she quickly moved to Sesshomaru's side.

"Sess, Sess please wake up we have to get out of here now" Kagome whispered harshly as she tried to shake him awake. Sesshomaru woke up and quickly sat up in the bed. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why Kagome woke him up so roughly. "No time for explanations get ready to go. Now hurry up and move it" Kagome said literally pushing Sesshomaru out of the bed.

Sesshomaru quickly got up with the help of Kagome and started to get dressed. "What is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked pulling on his pants. "Naraku is here and oh thanks for the clothes" Kagome said tossing him his shirt. "Naraku's here shit! What time is it?" Sesshomaru asked catching his shirt and quickly putting it on. "It's about eleven forty-five now" Kagome said taking a quick glance at her watch.

"Damn I wanted us to leave earlier then that. Why the hell did you let me sleep so late?" Sesshomaru asked now searching for his shoes. "Well, I'm sorry" Kagome said angrily throwing one of his shoes and hitting him in the head. "Ow that hurt Kags why the hell did you do that for?" Sesshomaru asked putting on the shoe he was hit in the head with. "Because you were trying to blame me sorry for letting you sleep so late.

I thought I would be nice and let you sleep. But instead you blame me for letting you sleep so late and the fact that Naraku's here is probably my fault too right?" Kagome asked hitting him with his other shoe. "I'm sorry and you would you stop hitting me with shoes. I'm sorry I blamed you I didn't mean it, it's not you're fault but now we have to come up with a plan on how to get out of here" Sesshomaru said.

"I already have one the plan it's to just walk pass him" Kagome said.

"What? Are you crazy? He'll see you for sure if we just walk pass him in broad daylight" Sesshomaru said thinking Kagome finally lost it. "I know, I know but what if we were to just to walk pass him but just not as ourselves" Kagome said.

"But how? What do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked putting on his watch and grabbing his keys. "I'll change our appearances and our scents. So we can just walk pass him" Kagome said.

"Ok, yeah use you're glamour spell but I thought you could only do that to yourself" Sesshomaru said.

"I know I said that but I have this feeling. I feel like I can do this, I know I can do this. Now just stay there and be quit" Kagome said closing her eyes and concentrating. She worked on changing his looks and scents with the image of him in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she opened them to see a blue eyed, brown haired Sesshomaru. All his markings were gone and his hair was short, very short.

And instead of his normal scent he smelled of a man wearing too much cologne. He had on a gray suit with a blue shirt underneath. Sesshomaru looked at himself and was surprised. "You did it, this is amazing now you" Sesshomaru said looking back up at her. Kagome nodded and worked on changing her looks and scent. When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself with long, curly blonde hair.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock Kagome was now a blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a cute pink dress with pink high heeled shoes. She was wearing clear lip gloss and was holding a matching pink purse. "Ready to go?" Kagome asked with a higher toned voice from hers. "After you" Sesshomaru said with a deep, sexy voice. Kagome smiled and put her purse over her shoulder.

Before leading the way out the room and down the stairs. Jaken had been talking to Naraku the whole time trying to get rid of him. When he finally was able and Naraku was about to leave, when they both heard a laughing couple coming down the stairs and into the eating area. Jaken started thinking oh shit, when he caught a look of Kagome and Sesshomaru only to see it wasn't them.

Getting over his shock Jaken was able to regain his composer and kept a straight face. "I thought you said you were closed" Naraku said angrily glaring at Jaken. "I am" Jaken said trying to explain but he couldn't think of anything to say, luckily for him Kagome did. "He is closed. He was just being nice and letting us use his bathroom. Or should I say letting me I had way too much drink" Kagome said smiling and putting her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru chuckled and removed Kagome from around his neck. "Come on honey let's get going. We still have a long way to go before we can make it home" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's hand. "Yes, thank you so much...ummm what is you're name?" Kagome asked.

"Jaken my name is Jaken" Jaken said smiling.

"Yes, well thank you Jaken for letting me use you're bathroom. Come on dear let's get out of here and out of this nice man's hair" Kagome said leading the way out. Kagome waved good-bye and Jaken waved back winking. Making sure Naraku didn't see him doing it. "Like I said I'm not open and I won't be until noon which will be in a minutes" Jaken said once Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone.

"And last night?" Naraku asked.

"I closed early to head home I was expecting somebody" Jaken said wishing Naraku would just go now. "And who were you expecting?" Naraku asked thinking Jaken was lying to him. "Now I don't think that's any of you're business. So now if you could so kindly leave. I need to get ready for my lunch shift" Jaken said trying to lead Naraku out. Naraku smirked and turned around to swipe at Jaken's neck with his claws instantly killing him.

"You were no longer useful to me" Naraku said before he left and got into his car. 'I came here for nothing I guess all I can do is wait for that call from Kagome. I might as well head back home' Naraku thought driving off down the road back not caring for the speed limit. Little did Naraku know he didn't really kill Jaken but a copy. The real Jaken was safely hidden in a distance where he watched everything.

'Whew that was a close one' Jaken thought watching his copy disappear. 'I have to admit Kagome is quick on her feet. I thought for sure we were in trouble when they came downstairs. Or explaining why they were here when I said I was closed. Good luck Kagome and Sesshomaru and keep her safe Sesshomaru. She truly does loves you' Jaken thought before heading into the kitchen to get a start on things.

* * *

Once they made it out the restaurant Kagome and Sesshomaru got in the car. Sesshomaru quickly started up the car and drove off before they saw Naraku. "See I told you it would work" Kagome said smiling and putting down the window. "You did and I should have had more faith in you sorry about earlier" Sesshomaru said taking a moment to glance at her. "It's ok Sess I understand I panicked too" Kagome said.

"You know I was thinking maybe we should just stay the way we are now. We wouldn't have to worry about people recognizing us" Sesshomaru said taking another glance at Kagome while keeping his eyes on the road. "I thought about it too, but I don't want to stay a blonde it's just not me. Plus I would miss looking at you're beautiful face" Kagome said smiling and grabbing his hand.

She squeezed his hand and returned them back to normal. "Sess you're hair it's back to it's normal color you're not a blonde anymore" Kagome said staring at him in shock and surprise. "It must have changed back during our mating last night. Which I want to talk to you about" Sesshomaru said.

"It's ok Jaken explained everything to me this morning, before Naraku came and I'm happy that were mates. I know what being mates mean and what can happen to us like mind reading but I'm ok with that. I'm ok with everything and I don't regret last night do you? I'm happy were mates aren't you? Unless you wish it never happened but you don't right?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome and grabbed both of her hands. "Of course I'm happy were mates and no I don't wish it never happened. And I have no regrets it's just I wanted to talk to you and ask you before I made you my mate. Or least marry you first before I did" Sesshomaru said.

"But we are kind of married at least that's what Jaken told me. He said it was more then just a marriage were soul mates now and our bond will only just get stronger. Don't you want that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course but when I say let's get married. I mean in the way you're mother would approve of. You know how she is she never really liked the way Youkai got married. She liked the traditional way where you wear white and say you're vows. When she finds out it's going to be the last time you'll see me, cause she's going to kill me" Sesshomaru said.

"No, she's not and I'm going to make sure of that. I'll sit her down and explain everything ok? So are we done talking now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said smiling. Kagome nodded and smiled back. "Good" Kagome said before cupping his cheek and kissing him. "Let's get going then I'm sure InuYasha and the kids are already there" Sesshomaru said starting up the car and getting back on the road. "Ok but after we stop some place to eat and call InuYasha and say hi to the kids" Kagome said.

"You were up early didn't Jaken make you something to eat for breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked thinking the next time he saw Jaken he'd kill him. "He did he also made you a plate, but well you know with Naraku being there we rushed out of there. Not giving you the chance to eat, I want to make sure you have something to eat before we continue and I want to talk InuYasha and Shippo.

And don't you want to find out how Rin is doing?" Kagome asked knowing she got him now. "That's low even for you using my daughter like that. You know I would say yes well, anyway let's find a place to eat and we can use my cell phone to call InuYasha and the kids" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling happy that she got her way. So after a while Sesshomaru found them a place to eat where they could watch TV and Kagome turned them back to there disguise they used to get them pass Naraku. He wanted to make sure they weren't on the news again. While Kagome talked to InuYasha then Shippo. Then Sesshomaru talked to Rin and InuYasha while Kagome kept eyes on the TV news.

"Anything about us on there?" Sesshomaru asked motioning up to the TV over their table. "No nothing" Kagome said.

"Good" Sesshomaru said putting his arm around Kagome. "But I did already order for the both of us" Kagome said feeling warm in Sesshomaru's embrace. "InuYasha says there almost there about an hour away, which means we have to hurry and get moving. Which also means were going to have to keep driving straight ahead with no stops if we went to get there tonight" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok we can take turns driving so when one of us gets tried the other one can drive. While the one driving before can rest" Kagome said.

"Ok that sounds good" Sesshomaru said kissing her on her forehead. A waitress came and gave them there drinks and food before leaving again. They began to eat while keeping there eyes on the TV. Kagome was taking a gulp of her drink only to spit it back out. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked thinking she was choking. "Look at the TV" Kagome said pointing at the TV and still gulping for air.

Sesshomaru looked up to see the hospital Kagome was in, before he pretended to be Naraku and got her out. "Police are still trying to find more clues to this mysterious man slaughter. There were no survivor's to be found in this hospital behind me. The police have no clues to who would do anything like this. Broken necks and cuts on the throats were found on most of the victims.

Police say they had a urgent call from a woman screaming saying there was a mad man on the loose and had killed everyone in the hospital. When they heard the lady scream again then all went quiet before the phone line went dead. It is believed this horrible slaughter happened sometime last night. The police arrived on the scene to find everybody dead and the person responsible gone.

We'll report back to you when more information is released" the man said before they went back to the news studio. "He was there he knew I was in the hospital. They must have called him and he came here to get me. Broken necks, cuts on throats that sounds like him. Naraku it was Naraku who killed at those people in that hospital" Kagome said starting to cry and get scared.

"Kagome calm down please" Sesshomaru said putting his arms around her. He was glad they picked a table in a corner which was sort hidden in the dark. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking or listening. "He knew and he killed all those people on purpose. Don't you get it Sess? Naraku killed all those people on purpose it's a message. He's telling me he wants me back, and he'll do anything to get me back, and he'll do anything even if it means killing a lot of people just to do it" Kagome cried in his chest.

Sesshomaru held her close and ran his hand through her hair. "That's why he was at the restaurant he was looking for us mostly me. He must have figured out it was you that pretended to be him. To get to me first he probably thought we were still around the area. Since it was so late last night so he probably spent the night back there and waited until morning. To go to the restaurant to question Jaken to see if we were there or not.

Kami Naraku is being smart real smart it's kind of scary" Kagome said holding tightly to Sesshomaru. "Yes, Naraku probably did figure out all those things but were smarter then him. We've been able to get out of everything he's thrown at us. Everyday you're getting stronger like this morning you were able to change both of our appearances. Soon you'll be finding yourself doing things you couldn't do before.

Also this morning you were pretty calm instead of panicking thinking the worse to come. You stayed calm and came up with a brilliant plan. You're much smarter then Naraku any day you proved that today and you've proved it a lot of other times. Especially when you divorced Naraku and chose me as you're mate" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"You think so?" Kagome asked looking up at him and smiling. "I know so" Sesshomaru said wiping away her tears. "Come on let's finish up here quickly so we can get a move on" Sesshomaru said handing her napkin from off the table.

"Thanks it's just I can't believe he would kill all those people just to send me a message. How can he live with himself? Better yet how does he except me to live with him knowing he killed all those people and probably more?" Kagome asked shivering at the thought of being with Naraku again. "Don't worry about it besides I won't have my mate living with another man. You will be living with me" Sesshomaru said cupping her cheek.

"Really? Me living with you again? I would love that" Kagome said smiling.

"Good" Sesshomaru said kissing her passionately. Kagome moaned feeling herself melt from the heat of the kiss, when she remember where they were. "Sess stop it" Kagome moaned even though she didn't want him to stop. "But you don't want me to stop right?" Sesshomaru asked huskily kissing her again before she could say anything back.

"Sess stop it as much as I would like too. We can't do this here and we don't have the time" Kagome said her eyes clouded with lust. "We'll finish this another time" Sesshomaru said giving her a quick kiss before getting up. "But Sess what about our food? We haven't finished eating yet and you promised me you would eat" Kagome asked.

"We'll just take it with us" Sesshomaru said pulling his keys out of his pockets. "Ok but I'm driving" Kagome said getting up and taking his keys out of his hand. Kagome grabbed her purse and left before Sesshomaru could argue. When Sesshomaru came out with there food Kagome was already sitting in the car waiting for him. Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru just glared back.

"Oh come Sess I'm not a bad driver" Kagome said starting up the car while he got in. "Don't even say it that wasn't my fault and you know it" Kagome said after seeing his face and his mouth about to open. Sesshomaru just smirked and leaned back in his seat. "I hate it when you do this don't just sit there with that cocky smirk. Just say something, say anything" Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that? Anything?" Sesshomaru asked challenging her "You know what never mine don't say anything we'll just listen to some music but it's going to be my choice!" Kagome yelled turning on the radio and playing it loudly. Sesshomaru just smirked again and closed his eyes. 'I hate it when he's so cocky like this' Kagome thought driving back on the road and making time. After a while Kagome gave up and the two argue a bit.

But for the rest of the ride they acted silly, they happily talked, laughed, and sang with songs on the radio.

* * *

InuYasha made it to where they needed to be and easily found Kagome's and Sesshomaru's old clubhouse. He was shocked to find it was still up in the tree, after all the years and was happy it was big. Kagome and Sesshomaru had made it out of wood and built it big like house so it filled up the whole tree and it's roots. InuYasha jumped up into the tree and hopped inside through a open window.

He told the kids to stay and wait for him while he checked out things. The place was a bit dusty and looked old, but it was still in good condition. There was no broken boards and no animals to be found inside. He looked around to find rope stairs and next to it was a trap door. Which InuYasha guessed was the way you got in and out. He opened the trap door and looked down to see Shippo and Rin sitting on the ground waiting for him.

"Hey use this to get up!" InuYasha yelled to them dropping the rope stairs down. Rin climbed up first and Shippo followed after her. InuYasha helped pulled Rin and Shippo up, before pulling back up the rope stairs and closing the door. "It's dark in here can we open some windows?" Rin asked looking around at all the closed windows. "Sure you get those windows over there Shippo" InuYasha said opening the windows on his side.

"Much better" Rin said as the sun shine poured in lighting up the house. "Yeah you're right" InuYasha said taking a seat on the floor. Rin and Shippo followed taking a seat and sitting down next to a window. They sat in silence for a while all wondering the same how long would they have to wait. "When are Kagome and daddy going to get here?" Rin asked after about an hour of silence.

"I don't know you're daddy said he and Kagome were on the way" InuYasha said wondering where they were too. "Could you maybe call them and ask?" Rin asked hoping InuYasha would say yes. "Sure why didn't I think of that earlier? Actually don't answer that especially you Shippo" InuYasha said giving Shippo a warning glare while he took out his cell phone. "Ok I won't say you're too much of an idiot to think of calling mom and Sesshomaru.

To ask where they are and when they'll get here" Shippo said.

"Who you calling an idiot you little brat" InuYasha said glaring at Shippo. "You stupid but I guess you're too stupid to figure that out" Shippo said smirking.

"I'm going to kill you, you little runt you're mommy isn't here to save you this time" InuYasha said aiming at Shippo's head. Luckily for Shippo, he ducked and ran behind Rin. "Stop it both of you please this isn't the time or the place to fight" Rin said hating that she was being put in the middle. InuYasha stopped his attack on Shippo and looked at Rin. 'She's right this really isn't the place or time' InuYasha thought.

"Please uncle InuYasha can you call them?" Rin asked. InuYasha stared at her in shock and surprise, but felt pride swell in his heart happy to hear her call him uncle. "Yeah sure" InuYasha said starting to dial the phone number. "Hey where are you guys?" InuYasha asked when Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Were almost there why are you already there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah were in the club house right now waiting for you" InuYasha said.

"Well, at the rate Kagome is driving we'll be there in about two hours. That's if we don't crash but with Kagome you never know" Sesshomaru said laughing. "Sess how dare you say that!" Kagome could be heard yelling over the phone. "Glad you two are having such a great time together but you need to hurry up" InuYasha said.

"All right, all right keep you're pants on especially in front of the kids" Sesshomaru said making InuYasha growl. "Ok relax I'm just messing with you will be there as soon as we can. As for now just stay where you are and let me talk to Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok hey here Rin you're dad wants to talk to you" InuYasha said handing Rin the phone. Rin and Sesshomaru talked for a while, before Rin handed the phone to Shippo and Sesshomaru gave his phone to Kagome. After Shippo was done he hung up and handed the phone to InuYasha. They all sat in silence again waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru when InuYasha couldn't take it anymore.

"You two stay right here in this clubhouse I'll be right back. I'm going to go check out Kagome's mom's house to see if she's under watch like we thought she would be" InuYasha said. Both Rin and Shippo promised and InuYasha leapt out the window after the two promised him they would stay. InuYasha made sure as he went, that he stayed out of sight and couldn't be heard.

When he made it to the house he sensed something was wrong. 'Demons, there were demons here there scent is all over. I wonder why demons were here?' InuYasha thought he looked around the house but found no demons or anything. InuYasha debated whether he should knock or just go back and wait for Kagome and Sesshomaru, but he couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong.

The place seemed too calm and no demons were to be found even though there scent was everywhere. InuYasha knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but there was no answer or any movement to be heard. 'This isn't like Miss Higurashi I don't think she'll mind me just coming in' InuYasha thought opening the door. "Miss Higurashi!" InuYasha yelled looking around and closing the door behind him.

"Miss Higurashi!" InuYasha yelled as he got a better look around. He noticed some things were broken and burned like a fight had taken place there. 'It must have been those demons but why would demons attack Miss Higurashi? Yes, she's a miko but she wouldn't have any enemies now. Unless Kagome! It must have been Naraku who had the demons attack Miss Higurashi because it's another way to get to Kagome' InuYasha thought.

He looked around hoping Kagome's mom was still around and alive. 'I guess we were right about Naraku keeping a watch on Kagome's mom' InuYasha thought fearing for the worse. "Miss Higurashi!" InuYasha yelled when he got no answer he was about to leave when he heard something. InuYasha's ears twitched when he picked up the smallest sound of moaning. "Miss Higurashi where are you?" InuYasha asked knowing she was around someplace.

InuYasha heard her moan again and followed the sound down the hallway. He looked in the bathroom where he didn't look before to find Kagome's mom on the floor. Blood was pooled all around her which came from her big stomach wound to the gut. "Miss Higurashi are you ok? Ok that was a stupid question of course you're not. Just hold on I've got to find some bandages" InuYasha said before tearing through the bathroom for things he needed.

InuYasha found some bandages and things and placed them in a area away from all the blood. He then picked up Miss Higurashi and laid her near the bandages. InuYasha then filled up the sink with hot water and waited for it to fill up. When he filled it up, he dipped a rag in the water and kneeled down. "This might hurt but I've got to clean up the wound first" InuYasha said.

Miss Higurashi nodded and InuYasha placed the rag on her stomach. When InuYasha was done, and Miss Higurashi's wound was all cleaned, and the sink was filled with blood. InuYasha drained everything out of the sink before turning back to Miss Higurashi. Lucky for InuYasha and her, he was able to find some herbs she kept in the cabinets in little jars. InuYasha placed two of the green leaf herbs in the middle of her wound.

He careful and gently started to wrapped bandages around her stomach. When he was done he cleaned everything up before carefully picking up Miss Higurashi. He carried her to her room and laid her on her back. "Thank you InuYasha" Miss Higurashi said weakly.

"No problem Miss Higurashi" InuYasha said pulling the covers over her. "Just call me Sakura" Sakura whispered before she passed out. 'I'd better keep an eye on her in case any demon comes back to finish her off, but first I have to get to the kids and bring them back here. So I can keep an eye on them and Sakura' InuYasha thought. He quickly left and got back to the kids.

He explained to them what happened and told them to come back to the house with him. "You two just stay right here and watch TV without making any trouble or noise. Miss Higurashi needs her rest so you have to be quiet" InuYasha said.

"Ok" both Shippo and Rin said before gluing their eyes to the TV. InuYasha rolled his eyes and went outside to call Kagome and Sesshomaru to tell them to meet them now at Kagome's mom's house but no one answered.

* * *

"Sess we should get that" Kagome said before she moaned again. "They can leave a message" Sesshomaru said kissing and nipping at her mating mark. "But Sess what if it's InuYasha and something happened? That could be him calling us to tell us something happened" Kagome said putting her arms around his neck. "InuYasha can handle it" Sesshomaru said unzipping her pants.

"Ok but here? Now?" Kagome asked panting she didn't know how much more she could take before she gave in. "Yes, I want you here and I want you now" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear. Kagome moaned and shivered at the sound of his voice. "But in the car? What if someone sees us?" Kagome asked while he was taking off her pants. "Yes, and so what if someone sees us.

It makes all more exciting doesn't it? The thought of being caught doing something that pleasures you. What you crave for and beg for more and more. Don't you want this? Don't you want me?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily his hot breath tickling her neck. Kagome moaned and pushed all rational thoughts out of her head.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's face and kissed him hard. Sesshomaru smirking knowing he got through to Kagome. "I want you" Kagome said panting before she kissed him again. "I know and don't worry I won't make you that long" Sesshomaru said pulling off her shirt.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's shoulders afraid if she let go. She would be lost and drown in the seas of passion. Kagome calmed down and she started breathing instead of panting. Once all his seed emptied inside her and she was relaxed Sesshomaru withdrew. Sesshomaru sat up taking Kagome with him. He reached down to the floor and started grabbing their clothes.

"Sess" Kagome whined holding up her ripped panties and bra. "Now what am I suppose to wear under my clothes?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her. "A kiss isn't going to solve my problem" Kagome said even though she enjoyed the kiss as much as him. "Nothing" Sesshomaru said smiling and zippering up his pants before grabbing his shirt. "Sess that's not funny" Kagome said hitting him in the chest.

"I know but you'll just have to deal with it until we get to the city where you're mom lives. There we can buy you some new undergarments but for now just enjoy the freedom" Sesshomaru said earning himself another hit in the chest. "That's not funny but I guess that's all we can do for now" Kagome said before she started to get dress. Kagome put on her pants and then lifted up her arms so Sesshomaru could pull her shirt down over her head.

"Thanks" Kagome said. Sesshomaru just nodded and got out of the car. While Sesshomaru opened the door and got in. Kagome climbed over the seats into the front seat on the passenger side since it was Sesshomaru's turn to drive. Sesshomaru got in and started up the car. He rolled his eyes watching Kagome climb over the seats and waited until she was buckled up.

"What?" Kagome asked looking up at the face Sesshomaru was giving her, after she buckled her seat belt. "It was faster" Kagome said Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes again and drove off. Sesshomaru continued driving for an hour and made it to the city when the sun started to go down. They stopped at a clothing store for Kagome before heading to their old clubhouse.

* * *

"Sess look there it is, I can't believe it's still there after all these years" Kagome said pointing up at there old clubhouse they built together. "Of course it is, I was the one who did all the work" Sesshomaru said walking up to her. "No, you didn't I did some of the work too" Kagome said crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You mean how you made lemonade so when I hot and thirsty I would have something to drink" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, so that's all I did but you have to admit the lemonade was good and it cooled you off" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru just shook his head and jumped up into the tree. Kagome followed after him and was surprised to find she could so easily jump into the tree and not fall. "That was easier then I thought" Kagome said following Sesshomaru inside the clubhouse through a window.

"Please don't tell me you forgot everything I told you. I explained everything to you and answered you're questions on the way here. Remember?" Sesshomaru asked hoping she wouldn't say what he didn't want her to say. "Relax Sess I remember" Kagome said making Sesshomaru sigh with relief. "I remember everything it's just it's one thing to be told about it, but it's another to exactly experience it" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded he understood what Kagome was saying cause he went through the same thing when he was a kid. Testing out his new powers and abilities every chance he could get. He loved learning something new everyday and would beg his mom to teach him something new that he didn't know yet. "There not here" Kagome said looking around as old memories of her and Sesshomaru spending time together in their clubhouse filled her head.

"There not here now but they were here earlier" Sesshomaru said looking back at her. "What? How do you know?" Kagome asked wondering how Sesshomaru knew. "Use you're nose and find their scents Shippo, InuYasha, and Rin each have there own scent try to find them" Sesshomaru said. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her nose. She sniffed around when she caught a smell of something sweet.

"I can smell flowers and honey that must be Rin right?" Kagome asked opening her eyes and looking at Sesshomaru. "Yes, good now look for Shippo's scent" Sesshomaru said smiling. Kagome nodded and sniffed out for Shippo's scent. "I can smell forests and I think summer rains?" Kagome asked looking confused. "Good but it's not Shippo's scent but InuYasha's" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh" was all Kagome could think to say before she went back to sniffing out more scents. "Pine and Sakura petals that's Shippo and" Kagome was saying as she moved closer to Sesshomaru. "You smell of waterfalls and spring what a lovely scent" Kagome said hugging him and inhaling his lovely scent. "And you smell of jasmines and vanilla" Sesshomaru said nudging her neck with his nose as he smelt her scent.

"So if we follow their scents we should be able to find them right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, in these circumstances but there will be times, when you can't easily find a person by their scent. They may be using a spell to hide their scent like you do or rain. Or any other weather erases the scent completely making it even harder to track a person. Lucky for us their scent is still fresh and will be easy to track. So let's get going" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and leaped out of the tree first and Sesshomaru followed.

"I'll leave it up to you to find them think of it as part of you're training. Which we'll have to make time for cause you still need to be trained" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said. Happy she was getting a chance to use of her new demon abilities and that Sesshomaru was going to find time to train her. Sesshomaru training her meant learning new things and new ways to protect herself and her family. Becoming Sesshomaru's mate also meant that Rin was now her daughter as Shippo was now Sesshomaru's son. Kagome led the way and realized how everything looked so familiar.

"Sesshomaru I think I know where they are there at my mom's house" Kagome said walking faster as she neared the house. Fear started to creep it's way into Kagome's mind as she started to run faster and faster. She couldn't help but think something must have went wrong, otherwise why would they be at her mom's house? She quickly opened the door to the house not noticing the heavy scent of demons and blood but Sesshomaru did.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled jumping up from his seat and hugging Kagome. "Hi Shippo sorry were so late" Kagome said hugging him back and ruffling his hair. Shippo sensed something different about Kagome and stared at her confused. Sesshomaru watched as Shippo realized what it was, that was different and Shippo's smile growing into a grin. "Mommy why is Sesshomaru's scent all over you?" Shippo asked watching her cheeks burn red.

"Ummm well that's because we ummm were mates" Kagome said she didn't plan this to happen. She planned to sit Shippo down and explain that, her and Sesshomaru loved each other very much and decided to take it to another level by becoming mates. "Does that mean Sesshomaru's my new dad and Rin is my new baby sister?" Shippo asked he couldn't help, but grin and bounce up and down on his feet.

"Yes, but I wouldn't call Rin a baby she's a big girl and she's only one year younger then you" Kagome said smiling she was happy to see Shippo was so ok and happy with his new family members. "Rin, I'm you're big brother now!" Shippo yelled running off to find Rin. "Shut up you brat I thought I told you to be quiet" InuYasha said. Shippo just stuck out his tongue and ran off to find Rin still.

InuYasha glared at Shippo's running back and turned around to see Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Oh I didn't know you guys were you here" InuYasha said quietly. InuYasha was acting was strangely and both Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed this. "You guys are probably wondering why I'm acting so weird right?" InuYasha asked bringing Kagome's worst fears to life. 'I knew it something is wrong.

Something happened but what? Shippo looked fine and I'm sure Rin is ok too. So what is it? What happened? InuYasha is acting so strangely so quiet that's not like him. What happened that's so bad, that it would get InuYasha to act this way?' Kagome thought getting more and more afraid. "InuYasha tell me what's wrong, tell me what's happened" Kagome said getting no response from InuYasha.

"It's about you're mother she's ok it's just..." InuYasha was saying but he stopped. He knew how much Kagome's mother meant to Kagome and he didn't want to be the one to give her the bad news. "Damn it InuYasha just tell me!" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face. "You're mother was attacked by demons. She was able to killed them all but got hurt in the process.

She took a serious hit to the stomach I came here to see if she was being watched by Naraku. Like we thought and it turned out to be we were right. I smelt demons all over the place and decided to see if she was ok here. I walked in, after you're mom didn't answer and after a while I heard a moan, and found you're mom in the bathroom bleeding badly from her wound. So I cleaned her up and used some herbs before I bandaged her up and put her bed.

She's sleeping right now has been for a while, but she's ok she's just resting" InuYasha said hating to be the bearer of bad news. Kagome wiped her tears and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. She was so scared something bad had happen to her mother, but was relieved to know she was going to be ok. And once Kagome knew her mother was going to be ok anger set in.

Kagome never felt such anger and hatred towards one person. It was bad enough he was after her and tried to hurt her and Shippo. And got InuYasha and Sesshomaru in trouble and on the look out too, but to attack her mother was with demons was the last straw. "Aren't you going to go after her?" InuYasha asked wondering why Sesshomaru didn't go after Kagome. "She just needs some time to herself" Sesshomaru said sighing and taking a seat.

"And how do you know that?" InuYasha asked taking a seat too. "Our bond as mates is letting me know that she's angry and needs time to cool off. She just needs a little time to herself to figure things out. When she's more calm I'll go after her" Sesshomaru said.

"You two are mates?" InuYasha asked finding this out for the first time. "So that's why Shippo was yelling Rin was his sister so when did it happen?" InuYasha asked crossing his legs like a man does and folding his arms behind his head. "The night we got attacked and split up from the house. We stayed at Jaken's restaurant for the night I picked her up at the hospital after the accident and had the rest of the evening planned out.

We went to bed and well you know the rest. Things got out of control and both our inner beast's came out" Sesshomaru said.

"Hey I'm happy for you the both of you" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and realized he was being serious. "Thanks" Sesshomaru said nodding his head, before he laid back and closed his eyes. About a half and hour later Kagome came back more relaxed and calm. "Sorry if I worried you Sess, I didn't mean to I just needed some time to myself" Kagome said sitting next to him.

"I know" Sesshomaru said opening his eyes and looking at Kagome. "You knew but how?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled and put his arm around Kagome pulling her closer to him. "Through our bond, I sensed you were angry and just needed some time for yourself" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest. They sat for a while in silence but a comfortable silence which they both understood.

"Sess?" Kagome said breaking the silence. "Yes," Sesshomaru said looking down at her face. "Ummm I was wondering if we could start my training now I really want to become stronger. I want to be able to protect myself and our family. I also want to unleash all my powers that's if you'll help me will you?" Kagome asked.

"This sudden determination has to do with Naraku am I right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, that and I can't ignore the fact that things are getting dangerous. Naraku is crazy, he attacked my mother just because he's trying to get me back. I have to learn and I have to train, like you said if I don't want Naraku to hurt me then don't let him" Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled and got up and then helped Kagome up. "Then let's get started" Sesshomaru said leading the way outside.

"First we'll start with you're demons powers and we'll see where that takes us" Sesshomaru said before he started her training. Sesshomaru continued training Kagome until it got to dark to see for a least the human eye. Sesshomaru and Kagome could easily see each other and other things with their demon eyes. "Come on Kagome that's enough training for tonight" Sesshomaru said.

"No, not yet Sess I want to keep training, I have too I still can't use all my miko powers" Kagome said. After Sesshomaru trained Kagome in her demon abilities and since she was such a fast learner, he moved on to her miko powers. They spent hours on trying to control her true power, but no matter how hard Kagome tried she just couldn't do it. So Sesshomaru went on and taught her how to use them to make barriers and things.

So if Kagome ever found herself in a fight she would be able to fight and able to win. After Kagome learned all those things they went back to trying to control her power, but she still couldn't do it. It was now eleven o clock at night and Kagome still didn't want to give up yet. "Kagome it's late we really should get inside and go to bed" Sesshomaru said holding out his hand. "Then why don't you go!" Kagome snapped angrily and slapping his hand away.

"Fine I will" Sesshomaru said before leaving and heading into the house. He didn't want to deal with Kagome and wasn't going to stand around so she could take her frustrations out on him. Kagome watched Sesshomaru go and fell to her knees. 'I didn't mean to yell at him' Kagome thought moving to sit under a tree. 'It just makes me so mad that I have all this power yet I can't use it.

But what's the use of learning my powers if Sess is mad at me. Even if I did find out how to use my powers tonight I couldn't tell Sess. He wouldn't listen he would still be mad at me. I yelled at him and I hit him just because I was upset. Being upset doesn't give me the right to go yelling and hitting people. Sess must really mad at me. Oh no what if he changes his mind about us being mates' Kagome thought pulling her legs up and resting her arms on her legs.

'I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be mates anymore and wanted to leave. Kami I'm such a bad mate I've gotten the one and only person who ever truly loved me mad at me' Kagome thought putting her head in her arms before she started to cry. Kagome sobbed and stayed where she was thinking Sesshomaru would never forgive her. It was midnight and Kagome was half a sleep when she felt someone picking her up.

"Sess?" Kagome whispered not sure it was him that was carrying her bridal style. "Yes," Sesshomaru said sensing her confusion. "I'm so sorry Sess I didn't mean it. I didn't meant to yell at you or hit you I'm sorry. Please forgive me I'm sorry I'm really, really sorry and I can totally understand if you hate me" Kagome said going on about how much she was sorry and hoped he forgave her.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into the house and into their room for the night, which was also Kagome's old room. He listened to Kagome sob as she cried about how sorry she was. Finally Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and kissed her silencing her from her frantic sobbing. "Sess I'm" Kagome was saying before Sesshomaru silenced her with another kiss. "I know and I forgive you so please stop crying" Sesshomaru said wiping away her tears.

Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest. Kagome snuggled closer to him wanting to get warm from the cold air of the night. Sesshomaru felt Kagome slightly shivering and wrapped his arms around her. "You're shivering how could you stand to be in that cold? Do you know what time is it now? It's midnight and it's cold out there you're going to catch yourself a cold. You should have came in and warmed up" Sesshomaru said pulling off her shirt.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "Just don't do it again ok" Sesshomaru said getting up to her something to wear for the night. "Here put this on" Sesshomaru said throwing her a pair of pajama bottoms and a tang top after searching through her drawers. When Kagome was done dressing Sesshomaru got in bed and took Kagome with him.

He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his tail around her. He then pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms so she would get warm fast. "Thanks" Kagome said laying her head on his chest. "You're welcome now sleep" Sesshomaru said giving her one last kiss on the lips. Kagome snuggled closer to him before closing her eyes she quickly fell asleep exhausted from the day's events.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome fall asleep quickly and ran his hands through her hair. He wanted to make sure she was warm and she wouldn't get sick. He understood how much it meant to Kagome to learn how to use her powers but he didn't want her to overwork herself. He was upset to find her outside late at night in the cold, but was glad she wasn't working herself to death.

He knew that she had been crying even before he went to get her. The scent of salt was strong and there bond let him know what she was feeling. He decided it would be best to leave her alone and she would come inside, when she was ready like before but when an hour passed. He got worried and went out to get her only to find her sitting under a tree crying and hugging herself.

When he picked her up and carried her into the house, he realized it wasn't such a good idea to leave Kagome all alone. Anything could have happened to her and she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Since her guard was down and she was too busy crying to pay attention to anything. But all his fear and anger disappeared when Kagome started sobbing how sorry she was.

He couldn't help but forgive her but she never gave him the chance to say it. So eventually when he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to tell her. He kissed her stopping her from her sobbing and he told her he forgave her. He put his arms around her when she started to shiver, but he knew she needed more then that. So he got her a pair of clothes and made her change before pulling her into bed.

He wrapped her up in the blankets, his tail, and his arms. Kagome instantly warmed up and fell asleep Sesshomaru smiled and figured she was tried from the day. "Good night Kagome" Sesshomaru said kissing her on her forehead where a blue crescent moon was now. 'My best friend, my love, and my mate' Sesshomaru thought happy to see the moon before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

* * *

Hope you like!

Review!

Thanks to those whoreviewed.

It meant a lot to me.

Till next time.

Ja Ne

Sess'sLov


End file.
